Harry Potter and the Dark Angel of Light
by cathykcool
Summary: **ENDING IS UP** What will become of poor (hehe) evil Cate? What will become of everyone else? Will they stop her? Or will she kill them first? Co-written by HpGrl! Please R/R!!! It means alot to me!
1. Duel

Harry Potter and The Dark Angel of Light  
  
  
  
(A/N: A note from me, Cathykcool. This belongs to HpGrl and myself. She has also posted this story under the title " Harry Potter and Cate's revenge. I don't know why I renamed it, but I like the psychoness of my character. Yes, Cate is my character. Meagan and Marykate are Meagan's (a.k.a. HpGrl) characters. Also, the characters of Mors Vox, Dolere Viruent, Bellum Pugnare, Facere Flagrare, Ferre Satis, Ridere Satis, and Melior Satis belong to me. The rest of them prolly belong to Jk Rowling, unless you know better. I do hope you enjoy evilness, as there is lots of it here. Expect all the nessecary evils from my character, Cate. Thank-you, please read and review! ~Cathykcool)  
  
Chapter one  
  
 Duel  
  
Sirius Black was in a frenzy. He was thinking he was lost. He had checked all over the school, and found nothing at all. His mind was spinning, and he knew something wasn't right, perhaps it was intuition.   He was in the forest, and he had never ventured this deep before. It was pitch black, and he was indeed lost. But he wasn't afraid, but he was having afterthoughts about leaving so soon. Maybe he should have waited? Well, he was going to save Cate, if she wasn't already dead.    
  
"Sirius Black!" said a voice, and Sirius, though slightly tired, was quite sure it was a real voice. There was a small cottage ahead... Perhaps someone could help him...  
  
***  
  
"Elizabeth." said Godric Gryffindor. " You need to help. Our main heir has altered. The other ones, the ones not blood heirs, perhaps their meeting was not a good thing. Maybe..."    
  
"Godric..." Rowena Ravenclaw said. "We can't help it. Lizzie dear, go, to Sirius. You can't go to Cate. She is dangerous, and right now she would kill even you in an instant... And she can. She has always known how."    
  
"It's my heir. Why couldn't I have been a good person, and realized it all?" Slytherin said.    
  
"Yes, I know." said Hufflepuff. "My heir is dead..."    
  
"Stop it all of you. Lizzie go, just go. Let Cate calm off, she's not stable now.  
  
Hurry.... Meet Sirius..." Gryffindor cut in.    
  
***  
  
"Where is this place?" Hermione said, examining the walls, which were stone. There was a picture of a lion, a badger, and a Raven. "It can't be... Another Chamber of Secrets! Can it? Oooh! I wish I had my books!"    
  
***  
  
Cate grinned. She was happy. But somewhere, back in the crowd, Draco Malfoy's father, Lucious Malfoy, was getting angrier, a girl had replaced him as the most important. A girl his own son's age replaced him...    
  
"My Lord, she is a mere child, my own son's age! I could wager Draco could beat her in a formal duel..."    
  
"Shut up Mr. Malfoy. But that we shall see... Cate, Draco, step up if you please..."    
  
Cate, who had been looking seducing at Malfoy, grinned and swaggered over. Her face lit up, and as if a wind had started, her hair fanned out. She glowed, and had turned to full Veela, Dark haired Veela, like her mother.   Malfoy stared, stunned, and practically drooling. Cate blew a kiss, and grinned.    
  
"No Unforgivable Curses?" She asked Voldemort.   "I don't know any, don't worry, I won't hurt you too badly." Malfoy said.   "I wasn't worried about that, I can. It was you that should have been worried..."    
  
"No Unforgivable Curses." Voldemort said. " He is weaker than you. You can do better."    
  
"Then let us begin." Cate said, grinning evilly. It wasn't a fun evil grin, it was true evil...    
  
"Serpensortia!" Malfoy said.   Cate yawned, and stepped out of the way, she calmed the snake in about a second, and rounded on Malfoy, obviously taking her time...  
  
"Hmm.. What to do, what to do? I can't, oh yes... Here we go... Stupefy!"   Malfoy wasn't quick enough to dodge her curse, and was hit. Then Cate grinned.  
  
"I had to make it less painful..." She said, and flashed her wand. She waved it around a few times, and it sparked, but she said no words. There was a scream from Malfoy as he awoke. He looked around and screamed.   "His worst fear come true, but only he can see it. The rest of us can't see it. What is it Draco, darling? Shall I take it off?"    
  
"Ahhh!!! Help! I'm going to die!"    
  
"Take it off him!!!" Mr.Malfoy roared. " You win child. But no more of this!  Hear me? Little tramp..."    
  
"What was that?" Cate asked.   "Well, done."    
  
Cate snapped her fingers and Malfoy returned to normal. She grinned in a satisfied sort of way, and stood at Voldemort's right hand.   "We can go to the mansion. It's safe there." Cate said. "Apparate in a few minutes, I'll set the security..." So it was more of a Death Eater headquarters, and no one could get in. Walking around, Lucious Malfoy cornered Cate, who didn't care a bit. He slammed her against the wall. She loosened his grip magically.    
  
"You can't be right hand. You are only 16. If I can beat you. Will you give it up, in shame."    
  
"Sure, and I'm almost 17, in case you cared to notice..."    
  
"Go on girl. Call them all."    
  
"Father!"  
  
   
  
"Yes dear girl?" answered Voldemort, appearing at her side.    
  
"Mr. Malfoy has a challenge for me, but it is not much of a challenge I daresay. This time can we have Unforgivable Curses?"    
  
"Not Avada Kedavra, for if by chance you died, I would die, Harry Potter, Meagan, and Marykate would all die. I cannot kill you all. So anything else is good."    
  
"Fine with me Lord." answered Lucious.   Cate dodged his Crucious curse in a half a second, by apparating on the spot, but Malfoy was with her. He was already turned around. But Cate was quicker.    
  
"Imperio!" she said lazily, and Malfoy bowed to her. "Why, have a seat sir!" She said, and he went to the couch. "Would you like to..." He snapped his arm. Cate grinned, and he writhed in pain. "I wouldn't move, if I were you. It might lead to more pain."    
  
"He can't throw that curse. It's too powerful." Voldemort said. "Take it off, daughter."    
  
"There we have it. Had enough?" Cate said.   "Yes thank-you. You win. I will stay loyal to you both, and never doubt your word again master. I am sorry."    
  
"Very well. All of us, off to sleep. There are enough rooms here. Cate dear, you may take the master room. I will sleep across the hall."    
  
"Yes, the rest of you. Trash all the things that belong to what I thought were my friends... I'm going to sleep..." 


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter 2  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Meagan murmured something and rolled over in bed.  She sat up abruptly and clutched her chest.  She had had a horrible nightmare that Cate had become a Death Eater.  
  
She got up and looked at the clock.  It was six thirteen.  She smiled remembering her birthday.  
  
She started to get changed when a voice floated across the room.  "Hullo Blue Eyes."  It said.  Meagan screamed and covered herself with the bed sheets.  James looked at her interestedly out of the sapphire.  
  
"James!"  Meagan screamed in outrage.  Lily stepped into the sapphire and covered her husband's eyes.  "Sorry Meagan.  He used to do that to me all the time."  Lily said, turning away.  Meagan huffed over to the sapphire and shoved it into the draw.  She got changed and took it out again.  
  
"Explanation please." She said, folding her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.  "Oh," Said James with an air of fake innocence, "It was an accident."  
  
"I don't know what you take me for, James, but I'm not stupid."  
  
James smiled and the sapphire went blank.  Meagan rolled her eyes.  She stepped out of the room and ran headfirst into Harry.  She fell down and gasped.  "Sorry Harry."  She said.  "That's okay.  I heard you scream and came down to see what was the matter."  
  
Meagan rolled her eyes again.  "Your father is a peeping tom," She said, "He almost saw me naked."  This made Harry snort.  Meagan's eyes started to tint red.  Harry stopped abruptly.  
  
"It's okay," Said Meagan, moving closer to him.  She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.  Harry kissed back.  "I love you," She whispered, putting her forehead against his and looking into his eyes.  She could feel the cool skin of lightning bolt scar on hers.  It suddenly turned red hot.  
  
***  
  
Hermione stumbled into the room.  She looked around, wide-eyed.  Statues of the three founders were against the wall.  At the bottom of each statue was a handprint.  She walked over to one of them and put her hand in it.  
  
Hermione gave a yelp and jumped backwards, her hand tingling.  It had zapped her.  She looked up at the statue she had put her hand into.  It was a man.  He looked strong and ready; as if ready to spring to life.  
  
Hermione put her hand into the other three, getting the same result each time.  She waved her numb hand and took out her wand to tap the statues.  Before she could reach it, someone called her name.  
  
"Hermione..." She whirled around.  
  
***  
  
Jeremy walked up a giant staircase.  He didn't know where he was, he was just...  there.  
  
He came to a door and knocked three times.  What are you doing here? Asked a small voice at the back of his head.  "Come in, I've been expecting you." Said a gentle voice.  He shook his head and walked in.  
  
Jeremy found himself confronted with a beautiful woman.  She had flowing red hair and sparkling brown eyes.  She smiled with bright, white teeth.   
  
"Hello Jeremy.  I am Helga Hufflepuff."  Said Hufflepuff, "You are my heir.  Being my heir, you get another chance at life.  This time, you'll be a wizard, however."  
  
Jeremy's jaw dropped.  "You mean- I get to live again!?"  He exclaimed.  Hufflepuff smiled sweetly and nodded.  "A-and I-I'll be a wizard!?!?!?!"  He said, nearly shouting.  
  
Hufflepuff laughed.  "Yes, since you are my heir.  Good luck, Jeremy." She raised her hands.  Jeremy felt himself begin to tingle.  
  
***  
  
Marykate was sitting with her legs crossed on the floor of the Weasley's joke shop.  "Explain again why I'm here."  She snapped, eyeing the twins with dislike.  "We're trying to save your butt!  That's why!"  Said George, exasperated.  Marykate rolled her eyes.  When does the inanaty stop? She thought to herself. 


	3. Some fun this is

Chapter 3  
  
Some Fun this is   
  
Sirius decided to go to the cabin, even if it was empty, he could still have shelter there for a  few days, and continue on. Then it flashed, lighting up. So he hurried toward it. He needed a safe place to sleep...  It was the edge of the forest. He sighed a sigh of relief, and shoved the cloak into his bag, and turned into a dog. He pawed on the door, with a bark. The door was answered, but it wasn't what he expected it to be. He turned back to a human in shock.   
  
"Lizzie? It can't be..."   
  
"Sirius  
  
darling, off the floor, come in... Please?"   
  
"Of course."  
  
"Sirius- our child- Catie... She's turned. Gone bad. Very bad. She's become a Death Eater. She is Voldemort's right hand. And she is extremely powerful. We always knew deep down she was capable, but I never thought she'd do this... She's going to kill people, we can't get to her before this happens, but she won't die, or Voldemort himself dies."   
  
"How- how can we save her? She needs to be loved... Lizzie, did I do something wrong? She never seemed quite happy. Her heart was always empty seeming..."   
  
"No, it was her childhood. She was abused and mistreated. It's not your fault."   
  
"Yes, I should have went to the Ministry when I first heard about your problem.  
  
It's my fault..."   
  
"Well, then we would have both been dead, and Cate wouldn't exist at all..."   
  
"You're right. But- what can we do?"   
  
"Well, we can wait, first she has to get her anger out. She's mad. And we can't do a thing. He mind isn't working like a normal mind. She is mad."   
  
"So you're saying our child should be admitted to a center for psychos?!"   
  
"Yes... Your point?"  " Well, so what do we do while we wait as she kills people off?"   
  
"Well.. We could always... Or we..."   
  
"I get the point, baby. Now where is that room..."   
  
***  
  
"Hermione Granger..." said a man, Hermione turned around to face him.  
  
"God- Godric Gryffindor?"   
  
"Yes indeed young lady. I am back, but I can only stay for a day or so, and I can't leave this chamber. Well, first of all you need to know, mine and Rowena's main heir, Cate, has gone bad. She is temporarily crazy, and has joined league with the Death Eaters."   
  
"How did that happen? Cate was always so good, and sweet!"   
  
"Anger bottled up inside her. She burst, in a way. But she is dangerous, very dangerous indeed, and even though you are clever, you cannot handle her... She is as powerful as Lord Voldemort himself. Do not go after her, hear me out?"   
  
Hermione nodded.  " As well have you triggered what brings back the Hufflepuff heir. All heirs are at large now, and  you will meet a boy called Jeremy. I wish you well, but do stay for a while, and wake the other founders.   So Hermione placed her hands in each handprint....    
  
"You promised me- you would get rid of Meagan, Harry, and Marykate. I want my promise kept." Cate said to Voldemort. "Father..."    
  
"Yes, we shall do that. Is right now a good time?"    
  
"The sooner the better. I say we get to making it soon."    
  
"Well, you have a potions room, do you not?"    
  
"Our manor does." Mr. Malfoy cut in    
  
"Follow me, this way." Cate tapped her wand on the staircase, and a large room was revealed. It looked like Snape's dungeon, but it was much nicer looking. Voldemort mixed a potion, while Cate fetched ingredients.   " It is done. Behold, my dear, and be amazed..."   He added the last ingredient. It al disappeared in a second, and a glass ball appeared. Inside of it were Meagan, Harry, and Marykate, at Meagan's house in America. It was showing what was going on in the present.    
  
"Soon..." said Voldemort.   As he said this, there were screams from the glass ball. Meagan, Harry, and Marykate all disappeared at once. Then suddenly another scene appeared. It was in the past. There were Muggle knights, dressed in armor. It was very far back, medieval times. Harry was dressed as a knight, on a horse, preparing for battle, and Meagan and Marykate were peasants in the background. They had baskets of apples they were trying to sell for money. Meagan looked around, surprised. She tried to mind-wave Marykate, but she found that she couldn't. In fact, they had no magic at all.    
  
"Our magic! Our powers!" Marykate choked. "They're gone!!!"    
  
"CAAAATE!!!!" Meagan yelled. "I know this was your doing!"    
  
"Ye crazy peasants, silence, for the king is coming!"    
  
"King?"    
  
"King CharlesIII. Pay your respects and wait in silence, for battle is coming!"    
  
"Meagan, we're Muggles!!!!" Marykate said, and everyone looked at her like she was crazy.   "One more time and it's to  
  
the dungeons with ye!"   So they shut-up, not knowing what else to do. They had become Muggles, in the past, many centuries back. Harry was going to battle, and Meagan and Marykate were selling apples...    
  
Cate grinned from ear to ear. They were stuck, for who knows how long. Forever, unless Cate or Voldemort were to bring them back... And their magic was good- in that world, magic didn't exist. If they said much more, they would be burned at the stake...    
  
Satisfied with the night's work, Cate headed to bed, Draco close behind her. She grinned wickedly, and kissed him hard, biting his lip on purpose and making it bleed. She let her eyes flash gold, and looked wild once again.    
  
"Good-night!" Draco said, stunned, as he sucked on his bleeding lip.    
  
"Well son," said Mr.Malfoy. "That was what Harry Potter wanted, and he never could have handled her. You won out on something I see..."    
  
"Thank-you very much father." Draco said, grinning, his chin covered with his own blood by now. 


	4. Weird Things are A'Happenin'

Chapter 4  
  
Weird Things are A'Happenin'  
  
Meagan felt a hand clap over her mouth and felt herself being dragged down the path, Marykate beside her. They were thrown into an alley, Meagan shrieking as she rolled down it. "What do ye think ye are doing, shouting about muggles!" Hissed the man who had dragged Meagan and Marykate.  
  
"First of all, where's Harry?" Meagan said, wide-eyed. A scream was her reply and Harry was flung off his horse and tumbled over to them, clanking loudly. "Oh god, Harry!" Meagan almost screamed running to his aid.  
  
Meagan lifted the helmet and saw Harry's pale face. "Are you okay!?" Meagan squealed. "Yeah," Harry grunted, "But my scar is burning like heck. Always said Quidditch was my strong point." Meagan managed to smile weakly. "Yes," She murmured, "Like your father."  
  
"Meagan, I suggest you stop looking at Harry like that, because we have a crisis on our hands." Marykate said. Meagan started to pat her tattered clothing. "I know I have my wand somewhere." She muttered, patting more vigorously. She looked angry.  
  
"Um. Meagan? Why aren't your eyes changing red?" Harry asked slowly his face paling more. "Cate." Meagan said shortly. There was a hint of red in her eyes. "Meagan quick!" Marykate squealed. Realizing her eyes were slightest bit red, Meagan raised her hand, which started to glow. She was shaking and sweating, her eyes narrowed to slits. Her hand seemed to glow harder. It suddenly went out.  
  
"I am going to kill Cate." Meagan said fiercely. The man watched in amazement. "What are you?" He asked. "Meagan Delmore, world's most powerful witch." Meagan said, bowing. Marykate raised her head indignantly. "Am not." She said. "Am too." Meagan replied.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
This went on for some time, until Harry said, "STOP!" They both stopped abruptly. "You act like three-year-olds, never mind thirty-three-year- olds." He said. Meagan rolled her eyes. "If you were sixteen this long, you'd be irritable too." She snapped.  
  
Harry moved closer to her, his armor clanking slightly. Meagan started to giggled and they kissed shortly. "Harry Potter, you are the most likable guy." She stated. Harry started to laugh. Meagan did too.  
  
"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Snapped Marykate. "We've got a crisis on our hands! Our powers are gone!" This shut Meagan up.  
  
"And who are you?" The man asked Marykate. "Marykate Jasper." She said, "Heir of Ravenclaw. Not a blood heir, mind you." She smiled at Meagan, who mimicked her.  
  
"I am John Hufflepuff." Said the man.  
  
* * *  
  
Meagan pushed her spoon through her feeble soup. It had been a few days since they had time traveled. "I don't know how you live without a super market," She murmured. She was wearing an exquisite dress of soft pink, a damsel's cap to match it. Marykate was wearing a dress of periwinkle blue. She looked extremely bored. She was playing with her soup too.  
  
Harry, somewhat reluctantly, came into the kitchen. Meagan and Marykate roared with laughter, causing Harry's ears to grow red. He was wearing a suit of green, with green.  
  
"Tights, Harry? You're wearing tights?" Meagan choked. Harry sat down next to her, glowering in her direction. "Well, we can't go around inventing the jeans." Said Marykate, pointing her wooden spoon in Meagan's direction. "I can still feel the roughness of those jeans." Said Meagan dreamily.  
  
"It was the only thing-" Harry stopped in mid sentence. It was a metallic beeping, forming the song Reveille. Meagan and Marykate jumped up at the same time. "The cell phone!" They said in union.  
  
Meagan dashed into the bedroom and dived for her tattered dress. She fumbled with it and, shaking, took out the cell phone. Meagan gave a strangled cry of joy. She pressed the button and said, "Hello?" unable to keep the happiness out of her voice.  
  
"Hi. It's me! Mark!" Said Mark, Meagan's younger sibling. "Mark, thank god!" Meagan said. John stood in the doorway, shocked and amazed by the cell phone. "Yeah, Mum and Dad's funeral is tomorrow." Mark said.  
  
"Mark! Get-Dumbledore!" Meagan choked. "The-Headmaster-of-Hogwarts! Get a piece of parchment, paper, whatever!" She squealed. She could hear a frantic scurrying and he said. "Okay."  
  
"Write: Dear Professor Dumbledore," She began, hearing the scratching of the pen, "This is Meagan Delmore. We need help desperately. Cate has sent us to the time of old England and took away our powers." Mark stopped scribbling and snorted. "Powers?"  
  
"Shut up. I'll explain later." Meagan snapped. "Anyways, We need help! Yours truly, Meagan Delmore and Marykate Jasper." She finished. Mark stopped writing. "Now tie it to Comet's leg-" (Mark said, "What?" Meagan replied curtly, "My owl") "-and say, 'Take this to Professor Dumbledore-'" She was about to continue, but the battery died. Meagan swore loudly.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sunk down onto his scratchy bed. He sighed and put his head into his hands. He suddenly heard a clear, beautiful voice cut the morning air. "Amazing grace, how sweet the sound," It sang. Harry stood up and walked towards the voice.  
  
Harry opened Meagan's door. She stood in front of the window with her eyes closed, singing from her heart. It was a beautiful song.  
  
Meagan's face was touched by the weak morning light, making her skin shine a radiant, milky white. Her hair was fanning out behind her as a gentle breeze struck her face. Her voice cut the chill of the air with strong, clear notes. Her voice lowered to a whisper as she came to the end of the song. She was, there was no other word for it, beautiful.  
  
There was a knock on the door. It didn't seem to bother her. She opened her eyes, making them sparkle. There was a look of longing in them.  
  
Someone pushed Harry aside to stand in the room. It wasn't John, nor was it Marykate. It was a man that he had never seen before. A look of delight spread across the man's face. Meagan stopped abruptly. Then, Harry noticed something on the man's head. It was a crown.  
  
The King stared at Meagan as though all his dreams had come true. He strode into the room, Meagan staring at him as though she had never seen anyone like him in her life. "I command thee to be my wife." He said. Meagan's jaw dropped and she started edging away from him. "If you don't then I will kill thee." Said the king. Meagan launched herself at Harry, who caught her, bewildered. "No." She said firmly.  
  
"To the gallows with ye!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meagan sat with her arms crossed in her lonely dungeon cell. It was the day of her execution. Harry walked in, his face tear-streaked. "What's going to happen to us?" He whispered. "I don't know, I'm going to get the best of this stupid king." She retorted. Her eyes had a tint of red.  
  
The guard opened the door and pointed his weapon towards Meagan. "Out with ye, and follow me." Meagan flounced after him.  
  
* * *  
  
Meagan's hands were tied and she was leaning over a wooden plank. Marykate was sobbing hysterically and trying to get to her. "If she dies, we all die!" Marykate shrieked. Harry blanched. "What?" He asked. "If she dies, we all die!" Shrieked Marykate again. Harry lunged too, but a guard caught him by the chest.  
  
Meagan's eyes were narrowed and were red with anger. She was shaking. Her hair had lost its shine. She looked like an animal. "One!" Said the king. Meagan's eyes turned just a bit redder. "Two!" He said. Meagan could feel her fingertips tingling. "Three!"  
  
The guard cut the sting. The blade came rushing down before Harry and Marykate's wide eyes. They both closed them, waiting for the shriek and the thud. None came. Harry looked up, staring at the blade in amazement. It had stopped midway and was shaking violently. It suddenly flew upwards and out of the top.  
  
Meagan's eyes were blood red. 


	5. The Dark Angel of Light

Chapter 5  
  
Dark Angel of Light  
  
Cate grinned, watching the scenes in the crystal ball. She had changed, and looked very sinister. Her eyes still glinted gold. Her hair was an inch or so longer, so it fell at her upper back, and it fanned out, shining in the dim lights. She didn't wear the usual robes either. Her blood red shirt was torn in a sexy sort of way, and was a good distance above her navel. He skirt was something else, it was a long skirt, shining blood red as well, but a slit in the left side went all the way up her leg, and the outfit was topped off by knee high boots. She glowed and she grinned, truly evil. It made DracoMalfoy drool. She wasn't just pretty anymore, she was sexy.    
  
"World's most powerful witch?" Cate laughed. " I think not. Well, she can go about thinking she's great there. No harm to me. She can have Harry, I didn't want him, or I would have stayed for him."    
  
"Indeed so child, you can have anyone you want." said Voldemort.    
  
"Draco? Are you up for the challenge?" Cate said, licking her red lips.    
  
"Of course."    
  
"Cate dearest, are you ready for your first task?"    
  
"Indeed. What is it?"    
  
"You can kill, correct?"    
  
"Of course. I have always been able to."    
  
"There is a family, I believe you do know the girl, Browns. There is a girl your  
  
age. A family of seven. They are strongly sided against the Dark Arts, and have  
  
started a 'club' against Death Eaters Can you kill them all your own?"    
  
"Yes. Easily. But can I use my name, The Dark Angel of Light... And leave a signature?"    
  
"Go for it..."    
  
"Fine, give me the location, and come alnong for the show."    
  
So Cate was lead to a village, where a normal looking house sat. It was pitch black out, but Cate was visible slightly. She whisked herself gracefully to the door, where she knocked. Lavender answered the door.   "Cate?" she asked, her jaw  
  
dropping. "It's great to know you're alive! Dumbledore was so worried. Are  
  
you okay? You look great!"    
  
"I'm fine stupid girl," Cate snapped.    
  
"Mum! She's alive! Come and see, isn't she pretty, I told you all the boys stared!"   The whole family was soon at the door. They greeted Cate happily, and asked her if she had troubles, and she rolled up here sleeves, grinning, her eyes flashing. Her Dark Mark showed, and it was dark inky black. Everyone gasped, and she drew her wand before they could all react.    
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." she said, using the strength no one knew  
  
she had, and throwing Mr. Brown against the wall. "Stay put, or I make your  
  
deaths even worse!"   They all panicked, and shuddered against the wall.  
  
Cate killed them with one curse. That was all it took, 7 people dead with one  
  
spell. She was proud of her power. So she had to show off...    
  
With a razor sharp knife, she sliced off Mr. Brown's pointer finger. On the wall, she wrote, in his blood, "The first killings of The Dark Angel of Light. Catch me if you dare."   The blood dripped down the wall. On each person's cheek, she  
  
sliced a small symbol, a cloud... with lightening in it. Before leaving the house, she lit up the sky with her wand, and all the Death Eaters looking on Apparated on the spot with her.    
  
***  
  
Waking up when the sky lit up, both Sirius and Elizabeth sat up. They threw on their clothes and hurried out of the cabin they had been at the past few days. They walked outside and looked up, they sky was still ablaze. Sirius pulled Elizabeth tighter and hugged her, with a kiss on the forehead.   "It's Cate, isn't it?" he asked.    
  
"Well, she would use the Dark Mark, wouldn't she?"    
  
"Well, she's new. Should we go see?"    
  
"Let the Ministry see to it first, or it will look suspicious. In a few minutes, we can go..."   So they hugged each other tighter, and waited for an hour, and Apparated to the scene. It was a bloody mess, and they gagged as they appeared. Sirius turned to a dog quickly, and Elizabeth stepped out, causing quite a show among everyone, who all knew she was dead. But she was alive....    
  
"Elizabeth? I thought you died..."  
  
"I did, but I'm back. My daughter has gone missing. She can't be kept  
  
missing, she is an heir, of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and she can't be lost, if  
  
Voldemort gets hold of her, he'll kill her! And use her blood. We have to find  
  
her! Please!"    
  
"Do you know anyone by the nickname called The Dark Angel of Light." The ministry member pointed to the wall. I think it's a woman, for this was gracefully crafted, but there is an indent in the wall, suggesting the person was strong."    
  
"A new murderer?"   Of course Elizabeth knew Cate was at hand for this, but she didn't want to make the situation worse...    
  
***  
  
Jeremy found that he suddenly knew how to do magic. It was easy. He felt so much better than he had in the Muggle world. He ran around the halls of this strange castle, and bumped straight into a girl with bushy brown hair. She smiled.   
  
"You must be Jeremy. I was told I was meeting you. But we have to deal with a  problem, one of their other heirs has gone crazy. Cate, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's blood heir."   
  
"Oh, the pretty girl.... Are you an heir?"   
  
"No, I'm Hermione Granger... Follow me..." 


	6. The Vengeance of Meagan

Chapter 6  
  
The Vengeance of Meagan  
  
Meagan's blood red eyes swiveled in the direction of the king.  The King gasped and fell off his seat.  Meagan felt her feet rise off the ground, making her dress (which was too big for her) reach its full extent.  Her hair flew out behind her.  Her teeth were bared, two of them resembled fangs.  This made her look of something from a nightmare.  
  
This caused wreaking havoc.  Marykate grabbed the back of Meagan's dress, preformed a memory charm, and dragged the bewildered Harry and John down the street.  
  
Meagan felt her feet gently touch the ground.  Her teeth were reduced to being straight again and her eyes had changed from blood red to a sort of light purple from the mixture of blue and light red.  
  
"What the h--- was that!?"  John exclaimed.  Harry sighed in relief as Meagan's eyes turned a mischievous shade of purple.  "Revenge."  She said, shrugging.  "That's why you don't want to see us when we get pissed."  Marykate said, zapping a nearby tree, making her smile with satisfaction.  
  
"I think we have our powers back."  Said Meagan, smiling smugly.  She disappeared and appeared in back of John.  "Yup."  She chirped.  "Now to get revenge..."  She said, her purple eyes sparkling evilly, and rubbing her hands back and forth.  
  
***  
  
Hermione peered into the Great Hall, and, to her great relief, found only Dumbledore.  "Professor Dumbledore!"  She squealed, dragging Jeremy with her.  Dumbledore looked up from a letter he was holding.  His hands were shaking slightly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!  We need to get the other heirs... and fast!"  Hermione said.  Dumbledore looked at the letter again.  "I'm afraid that is impossible."  He said quietly.  Hermione looked at him.  "It seems Cate has gotten her revenge on Meagan, Marykate, Harry."  He said.  Jeremy's mouth was open slightly. "They are stuck in the past."  
  
***  
  
Cate looked at the crystal ball in horror.  Meagan had overcome the spell!  "Father!"  She shrieked.  Voldemort strode into the room and looked into the crystal ball.  His red, snake-like eyes widened in shock.  
  
"How could they have over-ridden that spell!?  It's unrevealed!"  Voldemort hissed angrily.  
  
The crystal ball began to shake violently.  Cate pursed her red lips.  She was staring at it in dislike.  It shook harder.  She shrieked as it exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere.  They had overcome the spell.  She knew one thing, Meagan was going to get revenge. 


	7. Catch me if You Dare

Chapter 7  
  
Catch me if you dare    
  
Cate shrieked again, stomping on the shards. "Damn you Meagan! I can't watch them any longer! The purpose of this was entertainment! So they're stuck there, and I can't watch them suffer! It's not fair!"     
  
Draco hurried into the room, and bowed slightly to Cate. "Do you need anything?"     
  
"Red Wine. Make it quick." she snapped, sitting on the large velvet chair.    "They are still there. You can't watch them, but you need not worry. Sirius Black and your mother, Elizabeth are looking for you."     
  
"They aren't your parents. You are my father."     
  
"You cannot deny that they are your biological parents, or you would not be so strikingly gorgeous if they were not. But however, I am your father now."     
  
"Why do they want me? Gryffindor tell my so called mother that his heir had gone bad?"     
  
"More than likely. But do not worry, they are too absorbed with themselves to worry. And you made front page in the Daily Prophet: Dark Angel of Light."    At this, Cate grinned, satisfied. She scanned the article.     
  
"They still have no clue who I am. They think I'm captured, or dead. They would never expect me... The Dark Angel of Light. My alias. I like it much. DRACO! WHERE IS MY WINE?"     
  
"Coming Cate my lady! Here you go, I hope you enjoy it, finest quality."     
  
"Well, it had better be. Thank-you. Come here."   Then bit his lip viciously again and shoved him out of the room. She took her seat again, sipping her wine.    "Do you think much of them?"     
  
"No, they are weak, and naive." Voldemort replied.    " I know."     
  
"Leave them, for now, I don't know what will happen if you kill them, it could alter things. Do not leave, do you hear me out?"     
  
"Yes father."     
  
Cate left the room, gulping the wine in a huge swallow. There were women in the house, wives of the male Death Eaters. Narcissa Malfoy noticed her quickly and called her over. The women swarmed around her.     
  
"Well, aren't you a pretty girl, you must be the one Draco tells me so much about. Right hand? Dark Angel of Light. It suits you perfectly. Wine?"     
  
"Thank-you, I've just had some wine. Right hand indeed, and pretty is not what I intend to be."     
  
"Sorry if I offended you, Draco likes you quite a lot, and I hope I haven't ruined his chances."     
  
"No, he ranks higher than any other boy I have met. Well, I must plot my next murders, until them ladies..."    Cate thought they were to annoying and too goody to be wives of Death Eaters, and why she wasn't horrid to them, she didn't know. They were way below her level, married to a Death Eater, not being one. She was a rebel, and she was plotting who to kill for the sheer title Dark Angel of Light to be publicized even more....    So Voldemort gave her names, and she  
  
went on her trademark-killing spree, writing things on walls with bloody fingers, and of course the name The Dark Angel of Light. And she always added,  
  
catch me if you dare.     
  
***  
  
"She's off again. Dark Angel of Light is Cate." Elizabeth said to Sirius.  
  
"I hate to say it, but I'm afraid of my own daughter."     
  
"Well, she's nothing to sneeze at. She can kick some tail whenever she wants..."    The sky lit up again. Both Sirius and Elizabeth sighed.   "Don't go. Stay here. We can't do a thing. We have to pretend we think she's dead."     
  
"Liz- if we have another baby, promise me this won't happen..."     
  
"I promise," said Elizabeth, kissing him on his neck. "We weren't there for Cate. All that childhood pain was bottled up. She just burst, and it's no one's fault. No talk... Just breathe Sirius.... I love you so much..."    
  
***  
  
"Dark Angel of Light?" Hermione read off the newspaper. "Dumbledore- that has to be Cate! We have to do something! Lavender is dead?" Hermione was in tears.  
  
Jeremy was waving at girls sitting at the dinner tables when Hermione elbowed  
  
him.    "Meagan, Marykate, and Harry are stuck. Cate is angry about something..." He said noticing the sky lighting up, his eyes losing their shine. "She's your age, and look at the difference.. If she wanted attention, why didn't she just say? Who has died now..."    
  
***  
  
"So what if I can't see her? She can't stop the killings! Of people! And I win! I HAVE WON! FOR NOW AT LEAST! AS LONG AS THE PEOPLE ARE DEAD! I WIN!!!" Cate told herself in her head. Then she decided to have some fun...    
  
"People are dying Meagan, and I have killed them. What are you going to do?" she said telepathically. "I cannot see you suffer any longer, so I will watch other  
  
people suffer!!!!" 


	8. Emotions

Chapter 8  
  
Emotions  
  
Meagan was shaking with anger.  How could she? She thought.  Marykate read her mind and shifted her weight uneasily.  "C'mon gang,"  Meagan said, "Let's blow this pop sickle stick stand."  
  
Meagan held out her hands for Marykate and Harry to take.  She saluted John.  "Thanks for your help John, but the people in our time are in desperate need of out help.  Good luck."  
  
Meagan closed her eyes.  Marykate did too.  Meagan felt like she could explode with emotions.  Love, anger, sorrow, sympathy, vengeance...  They all collided with in her.  
  
There was a noise like an explosion and a lot of purple smoke.  Meagan waved her hand and coughed.  When the smoke cleared, she screamed bloody murder.  
  
***  
  
Jeremy bit his lip.  Girls kept following him in the corridors.  Hermione had always been at his side, snapping at them to go away.  She wasn't here now.  
  
He had been sorted into Hufflepuff.  He could hear giggling.  "Go away!"  He said weakly.  With the sound of giggling and the flash of eyes, someone had him pinned against the wall.  His jaw dropped. 


	9. Un-Happy Birthday to Cate

Chapter 9  
  
Un-Happy Birthday to Cate    
  
Today was July 30th, Caste's 17th birthday. She was officially of age now. She was supposed to be going into 7th year at Hogwarts this year, but she did not want to. There were loads of people spending the summer at school, as it was much safer there. Draco went to school on the weekdays and came back on weekends. This particular day was a Sunday.    
  
"Happy birthday Cate!" The whole manor roared as Cate came down the  
  
marble steps. She smiled and waved, what were they expecting, a speech? She  
  
laughed shortly and greeted the whole manor.    
  
"I am of age now. No longer a petty child, not that I ever was one. She ran her tongue across her lips and grinned. "My powers are at their height. Which is a good thing for us, bad thing for all the goody-good people."   She didn't say much more, she just left it at that, and ate her breakfast. But she had a plan, and it would go into effect tomorrow, Monday, July 31st...   
  
***  
  
"Caste's birthday." Elizabeth muttered, while cooking breakfast. "She loved her birthday. What do you think she'll do? Think like Cate, we can save people!"     
  
"I haven't seen Meagan, Marykate, Harry, Ron, or Hermione lately. Do you think-"    
  
"She's got Meagan trapped, with Harry and Marykate. In the past. They  
  
aren't bothering her there. But she must have been angry last night, about  
  
something..."    
  
"What happened to Hufflepuff heir?" Sirius asked.    
  
"Jeremy. He's at Hogwarts. He was sent back, when Hermione came across the Chamber of Secrets, the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff chamber that is..."    
  
"So you think-"    
  
"Her next target? Would she do this right under Dumbledore nose?"    
  
"She's of age. She is 17 now."    
  
"And her powers are strong. Sirius, we have to go. To Hogwarts. I'm sure no one will mind us showing up... We can teach summer school..."    
  
"Lizzie, wait first. Here, I don't have a ring, I used to, but that was years ago, I was too late... But," He kneeled down. "Will you marry me?"    
  
"Yes Sirius, Black, I will be your wife... I would like nothing more."   She kissed him once, hard and passionately, and they headed off to Hogwarts, hoping it wasn't too late...     
  
***  
  
Jeremy winced, as a two faces came into focus. It was Monday, July 31st. One was a boy, blonde with cold gray eyes. the other was a girl, dark brown eyes and hair. Her lips were blood red, as were her clothes, which were very showy, and she was gorgeous. Jeremy was beginning to wonder where she had been in the crowd of staring girls.     
  
"Wow. Well, I uh... You can't be looking at me like the other girls..." He said, noticing her flashing eyes.     
  
"Dumb boy, no, follow us... Just do please..."    She ran her hands through his hair, and he followed, as if in a trance... Draco followed behind them, with a tinge of jealousy. She could get what she wanted... Was he part of her clan, or just  
  
like this Jeremy person, trapped? He decided to forget about it and let her toy  
  
with him, he liked it anyways. Jeremy was trying to pick out where he had seen  
  
Cate before.     
  
"My name is Cate. You must be Jeremy, I've heard about you, you are the other heir. Hufflepuff. Well, I am the heir of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."     
  
"Have you heard about the evil heir? She sounds dangerous... I forget her name."     
  
"Meagan. Come now, you aren't safe here..."    She waved her hand, and they were off to the manor.   Jeremy was pinned to the wall again, this time magically. Cate was amazed at his stupidity.     
  
"You're the bad heir!" Jeremy spat, as she magically tied him to a spiked chair.     
  
"Well spotted, Sherlock." Cate laughed. "Now I get my father, Lord Voldemort, and he can decide what to do with you... Draco, watch him. It won't be that hard... STUPEFY! He's out cold Draco, can you handle it?"     
  
"Yes, of course..."    A minute or so later Cate returned with Voldemort. "The last heir. He's back, and here he is. Wake up Jeremy!"   Cate snapped her fingers and Jeremy woke up, tried to move, but he couldn't. Cate grinned evilly. She flipped her hair and shook her head at Jeremy.     
  
"Well, you are dumber than I imagined..." Voldemort said. He grinned, and Jeremy winced...    
  
***  
  
"We're too late!" Elizabeth shouted down the halls, Dumbledore, Sirius and Hermione following her. " She's got him..."    
  
"She was quick. But we'll stop her, she can't kill another heir... Can she?" Sirius asked, hugging his fiancé.   "Dark Angel of Light. There is no signature,. He must still be alive..." Dumbledore observed... 


	10. Meagan and Marykate Beware

Chapter 10  
  
Meagan and Marykate Beware  
  
Meagan coughed as the smoke cleared.  She looked around and saw Professor McGonagall sitting, frozen with shock, in her seat.  "Oh, Professor McGonagall!  I'm so sorry!"  Meagan said with an air of fake innocence.  McGonagall didn't even blink.   
  
Meagan waved her hand in front of Professor McGonagall.  She even poked her.  "Petrified."  Meagan observed, looking into Professor McGonagall's wide, glossy eyes.  "Petrified!?"  Gasped Harry.  Meagan nodded.  "I can fix that."  She added with an evil grin.  She put her fingers on McGonagall's back and zapped.  
  
Professor McGonagall screamed.  She fell off her seat.  Meagan's eyes were dancing and were bright purple.  "The Basilisk!"  She screeched.  "Whoa, whoa, Professor McGonagall!"  Meagan said, her eyes still purple.  
  
McGonagall's wide eyes looked at her.  "How did you cure me without using mandrakes?"  She asked.  Meagan's eyes turned lighter purple.  "I have my ways."  She turned to Harry.  "You know what, we really have to see Dumbledore..."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Meagan grabbed Marykate and Harry's hands and they disappeared off the spot.  
  
They appeared in Dumbledore's office to a surprising site.  Meagan screamed, Marykate clapped a hand to her mouth and Harry didn't have a clue about what was going on.  
  
Elizabeth sat with her head on Sirius's shoulder.  Meagan heard Marykate drop to the floor in dead faint.  "Elizabeth."  Meagan gasped.  Elizabeth turned, saw Meagan, and smiled.  
  
Sirius was staring at her.  "How did you get back?"  He said, perplexed.  "To make a long story short," Meagan said, waving her hand, "I got really angry.  Anyways, what the h--- is going on!?"  
  
"Sit down and I'll explain-" Elizabeth began, but a terrified scream pierced the night air.  "Quick," Meagan said.  They ran upstairs into Filch's office.  Meagan gasped, looking at the wall in horror.  It said:  
  
"THE DARK ANGEL OF LIGHT  STRIKES AGAIN.  MEAGAN AND MARYKATE BEWARE."  
  
Meagan turned to Dumbledore.  "I think there are some things I should know." She said. 


	11. Danger in the Midst

Chapter 11  
  
Danger in the Midst   
  
"Dark Angel of Light?" Meagan asked.   "Cate." Elizabeth finished. "Her name. She's well, a Death Eater, ad she has her own trademark killing.... Look, fingers cut off... tail cut off... Written in blood... Mark on the cheek..."     
  
"Cate did this?" Marykate choked, just having woke up from fainting.     
  
"Yes... She did...." Sirius said, lowering his head.  
  
"We have to get her somehow.. Stop her..."     
  
"Kill her?" Meagan practically shouted.     
  
"Not if we can help it," said Elizabeth with an evil look at Meagan. "If she dies, you die too you know..."     
  
"Oh, well, bad idea..."    Everyone looked around.  Sirius's eyes darted to the  
  
file cabinet, which was opened. He walked over and looked into it.    "My file is gone. So are Remus's, James's, and Peter's. She's got all our maps we made... The Marauder's map wasn't the only one you know.. There is one of Lizzie's manor, the school grounds, the Forbidden forest, the London Underground... And some more..."     
  
"And she has them now?" Meagan asked.     
  
"Yes, I would say she does." Elizabeth said.     
  
"Do you think- She's still here?" Harry said shakily.     
  
"No, she's gone. Probably off to where ever she's hiding..." Meagan said.     
  
"What about Jeremy?" Sirius asked. " Does she have him?"     
  
"She has Jeremy? Isn't he-"    " No, he's back alive. His second chance." Dumbledore said. " He's probably still alive, because an heir can't kill a heir."     
  
They all sat in Dumbledore's office, shaken, and the whole school in a panic. Filch and Mrs. Norris were dead. But only a select few knew Cate was the Dark Angel of Light. Sirius and Elizabeth sat by each other, positively sobbing. It was their child causing all this...     
  
"So is there anything I can get you?" Marykate asked quietly.    "No, but thank-you Marykate."  Elizabeth said, a small glow returning to her face.  
  
"Sirius?"    " Take his money, and find the best engagement ring ever created. All of you can do that."     
  
"You're-" Meagan choked on her tea.     
  
"Engaged." Elizabeth said softly, into Sirius's chest.     
  
"That's wonderful! When are you getting married?" Marykate said.     
  
"When we get Catie back..." Sirius said, stroking Elizabeth's hair. "Or when she realizes we love her still..."    Everyone gulped, and hurried out of the room. They exchanged worried glances.     
  
"Well, at this rate, they'll never be married..." Meagan said hotly. "They want a murderer back this badly?"     
  
"She's their daughter." Harry said. "Wouldn't you want your daughter  
  
back, no matter what?"     
  
"Whose side are you on anyways?" Meagan snapped. " Do you want her back, to destroy everything? The best thing we can do is let the Dementors get her...."    No one said a thing after that...    
  
***  
  
"Draco, you don't have to deal with Flich any longer, he and his filthy cat are dead." Cate said, dumping the maps on the table.  "As for these, they belonged to Sirius Black and Company.... All very useful in secrecy. "  
  
"Isn't that right, Jeremy?"    Jeremy tried to shout from across the room, but his voice had been disabled, as had use of his body. Voldemort had his blood, and now the plan was to let him waste away. But for this Cate gave him his voice.    
  
"Aaah! I- Will- Join- You. Whatever you want..." He choked. "I will work for you, and your father. After watching you, it is for the better."   Cate snapped her fingers, and his speech stopped there.    
  
"LIAR! Do you think me stupid? Well, I am not. I can tell lies from the truth now... I can tell all..."    
  
"We aren't the Midst of danger," muttered Hermione, meeting up with the rest of the group.   
  
"Cate..."    
  
"We know. She's a bad apple. We. Get. The. Picture. She's got what she wanted, attention, she's proved she can kill..." 


	12. The Plan

Chapter 12  
  
The Plan  
  
Meagan's expression suddenly brightened.  Marykate turned around, frowning.  "What is it this time?"  She asked.  Meagan only smiled evilly, her eyes turning purple.  "I have an idea..."  She said.  
  
Meagan turned to Hermione.  "Hermione, go to the library and find a book called Ancient and Forgotten Spells by Gabrielle Hedwig.  It's in the Restricted Section.  Professor Dumbledore, if you'll sign a paper."  Meagan said.  Dumbledore nodded and signed a piece of paper, giving it to Hermione.  
  
"Sirius, Elizabeth, keep an eye out for Cate.  Get a hair or something from her, it will be useful."  Sirius and Elizabeth nodded and left the room.  
  
"Mk, you go see what other murders Cate committed."  Marykate wrinkled her nose and disappeared off the spot.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, if you could look to see where Cate has last been sighted and if Jeremy was seen with her.  Check the Muggle news also."  Dumbledore strode out of the room.  
  
"Ron, you come with Harry and I to the other Chamber or Secrets."  Said Meagan.  Ron raised his eyebrows.  "Other Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, c'mon."  Meagan said, dragging Ron out by the ear.  Ron started to howl and Meagan let go.  
  
When they were in the library, Meagan walked over to a set of dusty books.  Harry and Ron gasped as she walked right through it and stared, open mouthed.  Meagan's arm appeared and she pulled them through.  
  
After walking for a few minutes they came to a giant chamber.  Meagan waved her hand and the torches along the walls were lit.  She strode over to the gigantic statue of Godric Gryffindor and placed her hand in the handprint.  
  
Meagan gave a muffled shriek as the statue and her hand began to glow.  The rock seemed to mold into the shape of her hand.  There was the sound of rock falling as the statue began to shrink.  It stopped when it was the size of a real man.  
  
The statue began to glow more and a fierce wind blew through the chamber, making the torches go out again.  The only light was now coming from the glowing statue.  The wind grew stronger and it seemed to almost ruffle the statue's hair.  Its smile became wider and its skin texture seemed to grow softer.  Suddenly it exploded with color.  Its robes became scarlet and its skin peach.  Its teeth were white and it had soft brown hair.  Its blue eyes smiled down at the three friends.  There was a noise like an explosion and everything stopped.  
  
Meagan lit the torches again and saw the one and only Godric Gryffindor standing on the large, stone platform.  "Welcome back."  She said, grinning.  Gryffindor smiled too.  "Thank you Meagan."  He said.  
  
They all ran out of the Chamber of Secrets to Filch's office.  Everyone gasped, except Marykate, who had her eyebrows raised.  "I thought you said you couldn't leaver the Chamber of Secrets!"  Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Only an heirs touch allows me to live, Hermione."  Said Gryffindor.  "I finally get to meet the great Godric Gryffindor in person." Said Dumbledore, looking amused.  "And I finally get to meet the powerful Albus Dumbledore in the world of the living."  
  
"Why thank you."  Said Dumbledore and Hermione opened the book and read:  
  
 ?xml:namespace prefix = o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft- com:office:office" //o:p  
  
"The Blodrious Concoction can only be made with the blood of three heirs.  It is a very rare and infamous potion used to destroy one's blood cells in another person's body.  This highly complex potion works only with heir blood.  The ingredients are:"  
  
 Hermione read the ingredients.  She looked amazed.  
  
Marykate looked at Meagan.  "And how long have you known about this."  Marykate asked.  Meagan smiled evilly.  "Oh... since our fifth year at the place."  She said.  Marykate sighed.  
  
They all huddled around Meagan and they began to work on the Blodrious Concoction.  
  
/o:p  
  
***/o:p  
  
Two days later, Harry, and company returned to Filch's office.  Gryffindor was barley a ghost by now.  He had lost most of his color and his feet almost didn't touch the ground.  
  
"I have to go back to the Chamber in an hour."  Sighed Gryffindor.  Meagan nodded and returned to cauldron.  She took a knife out of her pocket and slashed her arm.  Blood poured down into the cauldron, making it turn scarlet.  
  
To most, it was the most unusual type of blood they had ever seen.  It was red, yes, but it was shiny and metallic looking.  
  
Meagan cleaned the knife and handed it to Marykate.  Marykate wrinkled her nose and looked at Meagan with a 'Do I have to?' look on her face.  Meagan nodded.  
  
Marykate put the knife to her skin and very neatly cut her arm.  Blood poured into the cauldron, making it turn blue.  They needed Hufflepuff or Slytherin blood.  Marykate read Meagan's mind and disappeared and appeared again with a cup of Jeremy's blood.  Marykate poured the last ingredient in the potion , which turned yellow then, with a lot of light, turned transparent.  Meagan nodded satisafactionatly.  
  
Gryffindor sighed.  "I have to go now.   It has been nice meeting you all."  He placed a hand on Meagan's shoulder.  "Thank you."  He said.  His hand fell through Meagan's shoulder and she shivered.  "Goodbye."  Meagan whispered and looked at the almost impossible task before them. 


	13. Execution

Chapter 13  
  
 Execution  
  
   "Damn! Where is he? DRACO!" Cate stormed about the mansion. How could you? He escaped! You were asleep???! Damn you!"  
  
    
  
She shoved Malfoy out of the way, onto the ground. Her eyes flashed an evil gold. The ends of her hair turned red. The red rose up, until her hair had blood red highlights. She grasped her wand.  
  
   "Did he trick you? How?!" She shouted, grabbing Malfoy's collar.  
  
   "I-I- He well, he asked to see you, so I turned him loose..."  
  
   "How idiotic are you? Worse than I thought?!"  
  
   "Well, I'm better than Potter."  
  
   "True, but still, I hold you at fault for this. How will you repay me?"  
  
   "I can.... Potter goes to school..."  
  
   "You can't kill him! Or I'll die as well! So leave me be. Bring me some  
  
wine, you can be my hand slave... For now..."  
  
She massaged her head, and Apparated to another place in the manor, to Voldemort. She sat down hastily in a chair, and sighed.  
  
   "He let him escape. Draco Malfoy.  
  
   "His father... Probably did it instead... He's jealous of you, you are my Right Hand."  
  
   "Well true, but Draco likes me more."  
  
   "Indeed so. But dear.. That was not Draco.. That was Lucious. We have an Execution at hand."  
  
   "No, keep him around. Stupid people amuse me. What else will I have for  
  
entertainment in my spare time?"  
  
   "In the meantime.. Sirius Black is marrying Elizabeth Retton. Formerly known as your parents... But they aren't marrying until they have you back. Stay away from the, Cate. Sirius is sneaky. Your best is to remain here for a while.."  
  
   "But I need a killing. Now."  
  
   "Go, make haste..."  
  
***  
  
"Another killing. The blood. The horror." Sirius said, looking at the blood filled living room of the Bones household. "Lizzie.. She can't have left much behind... She's too clever for that..."  
  
   "She is indeed. I have a feeling she knows our plans."  
  
   "Do you think Meagan can catch her?"  
  
   "No, she can't be lured by hate, it has to be love. She still loves you Sirius, and me. Meagan can help, but we have to find her... And only Cate can change."  
  
   "Yes, Lizzie, are you feeling okay?"  
  
   "Yes, it just makes me sad. Our child... Our little heir..."  
  
   "Look for hairs or something. We can catch her, with hope.  
  
   But this scene was clean. Cate had left nothing... So they returned  
  
back, with nothing at all.  
  
***  
  
   Cate grinned, feeling better by now. Her hair was still highlighted red. She looked even eviler. She liked this life, and she had no sympathy for a soul....  
  
***  
  
   Jeremy was lost. He was running around in the wilderness. He was tired, and underfed, and weak. But he had managed an escape, when someone told him to go. He noticed he was bleeding. His arm was cut. He was dizzy... The lights swirled around him and all he could see was trees...  
  
***  
  
"She's still at large. At this rate there will be no Wearing people left in Britain. We have to do something. Can't you manage a hair?" Meagan practically shouted, in desperation.  
  
   "Yes, we have to be patient Meagan. It has to be treated with care." Elizabeth said calmly.  
  
   "I'm sorry, it's just that..."  
  
   "We know more than ever." Sirius said.  
  
    
  
They all stared at one another for a few minutes. Elizabeth yawned, and pulled Sirius off to bed with her. So everyone headed off.    
  
"Planning something Meagan?" a voice hissed in Meagan's head.  
  
   "No, what is your problem, killing off people like that."  
  
   "You lie to me.. I can tell.. You don't know my powers.. You will see, when you yourself unleash them. Your actions will ring forth my powers, and you cannot change it..."  
  
   "You have no powers, you have lied too."  
  
   "The go the foolish way, but I do say... I warned you..."  
  
***  
  
Cate was having fun with this. Of course she had hidden powers, and Meagan would unleash the worst of them.. But would Meagan believe someone like Cate, who was making a mind game put of this all?  
  
Cate sat and drank her red wine. She let her eyes glint, and leaned back on her bed. What did she care about Sirius and Elizabeth? Not a thing, not a thing...  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Draco entered, staring at Cate, in her  
  
tight shirt, and short pajama shorts.  
  
   "Yes?" Cate hissed.  
  
   "I'm sorry. It was my father. I couldn't do anything. Do you-"  
  
   "I know. Now leave me, I need rest."  
  
    But first she pinned him against the wall, biting his lip again. Then she shoved him out the door. 


	14. Young.. Um, Maybe Not Young, Love

Chapter 14  
  
Young. Um, Maybe not Young, Love  
  
Meagan pursed her lips. She was drawing a picture that was as large as she was. She swung the paintbrush down the painting. It was blood red. She put her hand on her chin and frowned. The perfect spy...  
  
Meagan's expression brightened and she began to draw furiously. Her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth. She finished painting and Harry walked up beside her. He raised his eyebrows. "Is that supposed to be... um... a cat and a dog in a fight?"  
  
Meagan's face fell. "It's that bad, huh?" Harry nodded. "Okay, maybe..." She began to draw again. When she finished, Harry tilted his head and asked, "Um... a person getting hit with a Bludger?"  
  
Meagan frowned. She licked her lips and began to draw again. "Ahhh ha!" She said. Harry leaned back. He pursed his lips and nodded. It was a...  
  
"Snake?" Asked Harry. "Yeah... It's the best thing I can do, oh well." Meagan tapped the snake and murmured, "Syplatia!" At once the snake began to wriggle. "Go keep an eye on Cate Black." Meagan hissed. The snake nodded. "Yesss misstresss." The snake hissed and slithered off the painting.  
  
Meagan placed her hands on her hips. "That should do it." She said, smiling smugly.  
  
Harry nodded. Meagan turned to face him. His eyes were sparkling, making them stand out on his face.  
  
Meagan smiled broadly and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Harry kissed back, his glasses falling askew on his face. Meagan pressed Harry's head into her face. Harry started to wrap his arms around Meagan's waist. Meagan was tingling all over. So was Harry. Sparks flew around Meagan's fingers.  
  
Meagan's feet suddenly weren't touching the ground anymore. Harry looked down to see that they were floating. He fell into Meagan's lips again, too in love to say anything. Meagan's hair was flying and her eyes... They weren't just one color, but a rainbow of color. Her face was shining radiantly. Harry tightened his grip when he heard a scream.  
  
"OH GOD!" Screamed Ginny. Meagan, shocked, fell out of the air... and took Harry with her. She landed in a paint can. Harry fell onto the cold, stone floor and bounced along, landing finally at Ginny's feet. Meagan stood up, the paint can still attached to her read end. Harry had marks from Meagan's lip-gloss all over his face.  
  
"Um. Hi Ginny." Said Harry, looking up into Ginny's pale and shocked face. He quickly rubbed the lip-gloss off his face and glasses. Meagan was frowning. "These were my new robes, oh well." She said, clicking her fingers. The paint bucket fell off and Meagan clicked her fingers again, washing away the paint.  
  
Ginny turned sharply and walked out of the room, twitching as she went. "I hope she's alright." Meagan said. "She's probably just shocked to see I have a, um." Harry trailed off. He hadn't really considered Meagan his girlfriend.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Asked Meagan hopefully. Harry nodded and smiled, pulling down Meagan's legs. Meagan shrieked and giggled as Harry pulled her closer. Harry wrapped his arms around Meagan's back and kissed her meaningfully. Meagan giggled harder and rolled on top of Harry. She kissed him, her hands close to his chest. "I'm a little rusty," Said Meagan, smiling. Harry's eyes danced. "Then let's practice," He said. Nothing could ruin this wonderful moment.  
  
* * *  
  
Marykate sighed dreamily and stared into Ron's shining, brown eyes. Marykate's eyes gleamed the rainbow. They stood in the Quidditch field, staring at each other. Ron's arms had found their way to Marykate's waist. Marykate slowly rose her arms to around Ron's neck.  
  
Ron closed his eyes very slowly. He started to lean forward. Marykate closed her eyes and leaned forward too. Their lips met and Marykate threw her whole weight onto Ron's shoulders. She had to stand on tiptoe just to reach his lips. They kissed passionately. Ahhh. thought Marykate, love at last.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat in the library, lost in thought. The Blodrious Concoction. She could have sworn she had hear of it before. "Aha!" Hermione said, leaping to her feet. She dashed into a long row of books. She pulled out a book called Ancient and Forgotten Spells. Hermione opened to the Blodrious Potion and looked at it. She gasped. 


	15. Life goes on

Chapter 15  
  
Life goes on  
  
    Cate tapped her fingers impatiently on the oak chair. She was waiting for  something to suddenly happen to her. She smiled. Well, she wasn't scared. It was already mid-October. She still had not a chance to test her powers.. She wondered if she should do that... She decided not to. They could wait, and she needed to teach herself patience. But it would be so much fun... She cracked her knuckles.. Where did Lucious Malfoy head off to.. He could do  
  
 with some tormenting...  
  
So she stood up and sighed. She was getting bored with this already.  Killing provided the only excitement, but if she killed everyone, there  would be no Wizarding peoples left. She snorted at the pathetic people below  her. So petty and powerless. She rounded a corner.  
  
"Snooping around my home again Mr.Malfoy?" She asked curtly when she  came upon him examining a closet closely.  
  
     
  
"No, I have lost my coat. Does this closet swallow them up?"  
  
"You are an idiot. I should kill you, for your lies and terrible ones at  
  
 that. Do you honestly think you can fool me?"  
  
"You need a man, someone to call a husband with time."  
  
"I'll thank-you not to touch me, and no, I am fine as I am. I need not a man to take care of. And I do believe you have a wife."  
  
Mr. Malfoy could think of no response. So he put his hand on Cate's shoulder and moved closer. Cate spat in his face at once, and grabbed his  arm. She had strength no one could ever think of, for someone so small. She  twisted it until she heard it crack but once again.  
  
     
  
"I told you- Hands off. Do you have a desire for more broken bones? I believe that arm has been broken before... You have no power. You cannot  make a stand to me. So I suggest you back off, or my father shall hear of  this. The only reason you are alive is because I need something stupid to amuse me, and you seem to be doing well. Keep it up the way you were, and you might just get to live."  
  
She kicked him hard in the shins and went off to her bedroom to stare out  the window but once again. She sighed. So she stared. Her vision was like a hawk's and could focus on all the little details. In the yard she saw a snake. How she hated snakes. They were slimy and ugly, much like the men that had entered her life. She decided to let this one go, it was a harmless  
  
 garter snake. It could eat the flies... So she stared more out the window  and for lack of better things to do, watched the snake.   It was nosing around. If she didn't like snakes, nosy ones were ever  worse. She grumbled and apparated to right next to it on the lawn by the  
  
 patio.  
  
    "And what are you doing?" She hissed in Parsletounge at it.  
  
    "You ssspeak the language of snakes?"  
  
    "I speak the language of all animals. Now answer my question or perish."  
  
    "I wassss looking for fliesss. No crime, is it?"  
  
    "In my yard? Do you not see the magical flytraps? I need not snakes crawling about all the time. You are a nosy snake, are you not?"  
  
    "Yess my lady."  
  
    "For what reason is there to be nosy?"  
  
    "Well, I heard of the likes of you. The Dark Angel of Light."  
  
    Cate chuckled.  
  
     
  
"Nice try Meagan, nice try. But I, outsmarted by an animal, I think not.  If you want me gone, come and get me... Now I dispose of your petty snake... I never liked them.. AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
   
  
There was a flash of green light, and the snake died. The spell obviously  worked on animals as well. It killed all. Cate nailed the snake by its tail to a post and marched straight back into the mansion, washing her hands on  the way on.  
  
"Snakesss.." She muttered. "Disgusting..."  
  
She passed Narcissa Malfoy nursing her husband's broken arm. She laughed  
  
 at the thought of what he had used for an excuse...  
  
"I do hope your arm heals, Lucious..." Cate smirked as she passed.  
  
"Thank you lady." He practically spat.  
  
"Welcome." Cate said, swinging her hips on the way up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
 "Sirius." Elizabeth moaned. "I'm not feeling too well. tell Dumbledore,  I'll stay in bed."  
  
    "Well, I'll stay with you darling, anything you want?"  
  
    "No, just get yourself freed Sirius sweetie. Tell Dumbledore to get on  with it... And get me some stomach medicine, I feel ready to wretch..."  
  
"Of course," Sirius said, passing up a kiss on teh lips, and apting for one on the cheek.    He snuck into the hospital wing and took some potion that was labeled "Stomach Cure." Since he had used this many times before... He transformed  back into a human and handed the potion to Elizabeth.  
  
    "Thank-you Sirius. Good luck today with out me!"  
  
    "Indeed."  
  
    "Lizzie isn't feeling too hot. She'll be out for a while. She says I'm to get my name cleared. Wait- I'll be back later tonight..." Sirius said, turned into a dog before Dumbledore could reply to this, and bounded off into the distance...  
  
***  
  
The black dog snarled. It was at the foot of some large bedside. He leaped onto the bed and snarled again. A man screamed a high-pitched scream.  
  
Sirius transformed into a man again and held his wand at the man's throat.  
  
    "Sirius Black!" Croaked the man.  
  
    "Correct, Cornelius Fudge. I can help you catch the Dark Angel of Light."  
  
    "How?"  
  
    "You just have to clear my name.. I know her weaknesses..."  
  
    "Old flame, eh?"  
  
    "No, I just know. I was innocent all along. If you catch her, you catch Peter Pettigrew, and Voldemort, and other Death Eaters."  
  
    "Pettigrew is-"  
  
    "No..."  
  
 Sirius proceeded to tell his story. Fudge seemed sympathetic. So he agreed. Sirius was to get his name cleared. It was going to be newspaper headlines. And he plan against Cate would be easier, without having Sirius in hiding...  
  
***  
  
"Lizzie! Lizzie! I'm free!" Sirius shouted, entering the chamber again. "Lizzie.. Oh good god...  Come here darling, off the floor. Do you feel that bad?"  
  
Elizabeth groaned. She had just thrown up. Sirius cradled her in his arms for a bit, and picked her up and set her on the bed.  
  
    "I'll send Madam Pomfrey, but I have to tell Dumbledore, I'm free, I can be with you in the open dear. We'll get our daughter back now..."  
  
    "I'm happy Sirius. It's all-good. Can you hurry please?"  
  
    "Oh, yes!"  
  
    So he sent Madam Pomfrey, and rushed to Dumbledore.  
  
    "I'm clear. Now we start the plan. Fudge agreed..."  
  
    "Sirius, what did you do?' Dumbledore asked, rather stunned.  
  
    "Long story, but it doesn't matter, I'm free!"  
  
    "Well, that's excellent! I wonder how everyone else is. How is Elizabeth? I assume you told her first..."  
  
    "She's not too good, I'm actually worried. I have to go see her. Come!"  
  
    
  
He pulled him off, scaring students passing in the corridor. He knocked over Meagan and Harry, who were coming to see Dumbledore. They too followed, and entered the room. Madam Pomfrey didn't look too great. She frowned, and Elizabeth was asleep.  
  
    "What is it?!" Sirius demanded.  
  
    "She said she wanted to tell you herself, when she woke up. Don't  wake her mind you hooligan. You've done enough damage..."  
  
    "What, I did something?"  
  
    "You most certainly did! Now all of you give her some rest! I mean it!"  
  
    "Can- can I stay?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
    "Just don't wake her, teh rest of you, OUT!"  
  
   Sirius cuddled close to his fiancé and yawned. He hugged her tight.  "I'm sorry Lizzie.. Whatever I did, I'm sorry you're sick. You just have to get better... Hear me? Good. I love you Liz."  
  
Sirius too fell asleep. Elizabeth's breathing was steady, and soothing.  "Sirius," she said. "Wake up darling... I-"  
  
    " Elizabeth! Oh god, what is it? Is it bad?"  
  
    "We're having a baby." She said, smiling so wide, she started to cry for joy.  
  
    "Ahhh.. Liz! Oooh! It's so great! A child..."  
  
    He sat up and took her face in his hands. He kissed her once and hugged  her. They sat together for a while. The Sirius invited everyone else in, who had been asleep at the door.  
  
    "We're having a baby!" Sirius said, bubbling with excitement.  
  
    Everyone freaked out, with joy.  
  
    "Oooh! That's great! When are you due?" asked Meagan.  
  
    "March or April." Elizabeth answered, sitting on Sirius's lap.  
  
    "That's so sweet!" Marykate gushed. "A baby!" 


	16. Putting the Plan to Action

Chapter 16  
  
Putting the Plan to Action  
  
Cate let out a scream of fury.  Sirius transformed and ducked most of the curses that were shot at him.  Meagan appeared quickly, grabbed Sirius by the waist, and they were at Hogwarts again.  
  
Meagan yelped as she flew off of Sirius and across the room.  Sirius let out a whimper and transformed back.  He raised his hand weakly.  "I got the hairs."  He said faintly.  Meagan chuckled and took the hairs.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Elizabeth, and Marykate ran into the room. "Sirius, dear, are you okay?" Elizabeth squealed. "Yeah," Said Sirius. "These are perfect." Said Meagan, raising the hairs to her eyes. She clicked her fingers absentmindedly and two cauldrons appeared before their eyes. She threw the hairs into them.  
  
The one on the left went deadly, evil-looking black. The right one hissed and a silvery orb appeared. It showed Cate and Voldemort in a room, talking. It showed Cate as she left the room. Meagan wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Going sexy now, are we Cate?" She asked. Harry raised his eyebrows and peered into the orb. Marykate, who wouldn't have missed this for the world, ran over. Meagan raised her wand. Harry held his breath. Marykate leaned forward eagerly. Meagan raised her wand and swished it violently towards the floor, making it spark. The colors in the orb began to swirl and writher. Soon, it all stopped and Cate was no longer dressed in her tight clothes, but in beggar's rags.  
  
Cate screamed. People on the streets turned to look at her. Many of the men started to gape at her flowing hair and blood-red lips.  
  
Meagan smiled. Sirius was gaping at in horror. "Is she stuck in there forever?" He choked, panic arising in his voice. Meagan waved her hand. "Only for a week or two." She said.  
  
"Now. For the Polyjuice Potion." Meagan said, looking at it with loathing. The potion hissed as though in reply. Meagan clicked her fingers again and Cate's sexy clothes appeared. She put some Polyjuice Potion in a cup. Closing her eyes, she took a long drink.  
  
A melting sensation came over her and she stumbled, clutching her head. Her hair thinned out and became smooth. Her eyes, which were now open and wide, were turning brown. Her lips became a bloody red and she became a little taller. Her robes seemed to have shrunk a little around the waist. Her feet slipped out of her shoes as she staggered and tried to hold herself up. She looked the tiniest bit older.  
  
Meagan stood straight for the first time in five minutes. She pursed her lips and waved her wand. Cate's clothes disappeared and were now on Meagan. She was a perfect replica of Cate.  
  
Meagan frowned. "I never did like going with the sexy look." She said, then, smiling, "I guess I'm still a little old fashioned."  
  
Marykate was gaping at her. "Do your powers work?" She asked. Meagan shrugged and pointed a cloth on the floor. She closed her eyes and took on a concentrated look. Nothing happened. She wrinkled her nose. "I guess I can't use my powers. That really bites." She said.  
  
Harry was looking awestruck. "Wow." He breathed. Ron had tripped over his own feet. Hermione made a face and folded her arms over her chest. "It's only for a day. I made it so the potion works that way." Meagan said, glaring. Harry thought he could smallest hint of blue in Meagan's eyes.  
  
They walked out of the corridor when Meagan froze. "If I go around looking like this, I'll be arrested." She said, turning and walking back into the dungeon. "Mk, go get Professor Dumbledore." She said, looking very Cate- like indeed. "Yes master." Mumbled Marykate, disappearing and appearing with Dumbledore.  
  
"Is that Meagan?" Dumbledore asked. Meagan smiled. "Yep." She said.  
  
"Do you have the potion?"  
  
"Yup." Said Meagan, patting a bulge in one of her pockets. "I have a knife too." She said, looking eager to slashing Voldemort open.  
  
"Okay, Ms. Delmore, here is some Floo Powder." Dumbledore said, then, putting his hands on her shoulders said, "Be careful."  
  
"I will. You don't think I haven't done this before, do you?" Meagan said, grinning.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to put a spell on myself and you will be able to see and hear everything, okay?" She added as an afterthought.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"We'll be watching!"  
  
Meagan waved her wand and an orb appeared, showing the very room she was looking at. "Testing, one, two, three." She said to thin air. The orb said the same thing. "Seems to be in order." She stated. She threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace. She stepped in, shouted, "Black Manor!" and with a whooshing sound, was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Meagan walked along the corridor of the mansion she knew only too well. How many times had she walked these corridors, walking and talking with Lizzie and Lily. She stumbled in her heels. What everyone else didn't know was that she could hear them. "Meagan!" Harry squealed. Meagan chuckled. "I'm alright."  
  
Meagan walked up and ran into Malfoy. "Why, Draco, I have been looking for you. Go to school and check if all the Slytherins are aware of the plan." She said. She pinned Malfoy against the wall. She kissed him and bit his lips so hard it began to bleed. Meagan could hear groans from Harry, Marykate, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
As soon as Malfoy walked away, Meagan began to wipe her mouth. "Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck." She muttered. Once she had wiped her lips, she continued down the hall, stumbling every now and then. "One down," She muttered.  
  
She entered the room that Voldemort was in. "Hello Father." She said. In one swift moment, Voldemort grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall. "You are not my daughter." He hissed. "Father!" Squeaked Meagan. "You are not Cate." He hissed again.  
  
Meagan's hand was now inching towards the knife that was strapped to her leg and Voldemort didn't notice. She whipped the knife out and made a wild swing for Voldemort's arm. She missed. Meagan realized what was going to happen a second too late. She left out a piercing shriek as she stabbed herself in the gut. Voldemort let go and grunted, holding his own stomach. Meagan could hear Marykate scream. Harry had frozen. Meagan knew they could feel her pain.  
  
Cate's form melted away and Meagan's usual form appeared beneath it. Everything was going dizzy. Meagan had gone as pale as death. She felt down her torso and grabbed the handle of the knife. With a wrench, she pulled it out. Blood seeped onto her skirt. "Meagan! Heal yourself!" Choked Marykate.  
  
Meagan closed her eyes. She started to go paler, her lips starting to go green. Her eyes were growing icy. The sparkle in them was lost. "Meagan! Stop! You'll kill yourself!" Marykate shrieked.  
  
Meagan didn't seem to hear her. With her remaining strength, she screamed, "I love you Harry!" and with that, she slumped against the wall, and everything went black. 


	17. Dolere, Bellum, Mors, Facere, Ferre, and...

Chapter 17  
  
Dolere, Bellum, Mors, Facere, Ferre, and Ridere  
  
  
  
Cate looked down at herself and cursed. A few other peasants looked around at her. "Damn you Meagan... Damn you... Oh well.. At least I know a nice little way to get back..."  
  
"Lady, calm down, was the fall bad? That's no way for a lady to speak!"  
  
"Shut-up, if you value your life...." Cate snapped at the old woman. The old woman didn't say another word. Cate shoved a cart out of the way and left them all in her dust...  
  
* * *  
  
Meagan coughed up blood. Voldemort looked her right in the eye and grinned. He was going to watch her die. But then, by a sudden impulse, he grabbed for his wand.  
  
"You know, by killing yourself, it doesn't have an effect on the other heirs. I could let you die... and none of us would be harmed at all. Since I didn't kill you.... But I'm to keep you alive." He snapped his fingers and Meagan healed in an instant. "Now... Wait..."  
  
Meagan lunged again with the knife... Then something happened. Meagan dropped to the floor, frozen, about an inch away from Voldemort. She flashed gold, and stood up, looking disgusted.  
  
"How does she live like this?" She said.  
  
"Cate dearest?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never told me you could possess bodies..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. All part of turning 17..."  
  
She wriggled around a bit, getting used to it. The clothes were a little too tight for Meagan, but Cate didn't care. Meagan's mind was screaming.  
  
"What have you done to me?" She yelled, but no sound came out. She had lost control of her body. All it was a voice in the back of Cate's mind.  
  
"Easy. I have possession of you body. So I am you. And my body is well... Possessing yours... So.. What shall we do? Shall we go killing? Ahh... yes, sounds good to me!" Cate said, and all Meagan could do was talk to herself. Unlike the Imperius Curse, this couldn't be thrown.  
  
* * *  
  
Cate, well, actually Meagan/Cate appeared in a gloomy corridor in Hogwarts. What Cate wanted to do was get rid of the spying crystal.  
  
"Oh damn, you can't make things appear. I'll have to do this the hard way... ACCIO!"  
  
A few seconds later it came whizzing by, and Cate caught it. She destroyed it abruptly with her wand. She stomped off, now able to avoid people that knew she was really Cate, basically the people that had been watching her the whole time.  
  
"But they can still see you.... They can see and hear me, can't they Meagan?"  
  
"No." Meagan lied.  
  
"Liar. I should punish you..." She sliced a thin line up Meagan's arm, and only Meagan felt the pain. "Now who to eliminate..."  
  
"Why? Why do they have to-" Cate blocked Meagan's voice out. She couldn't hear her any longer.  
  
"Ron!" came a voice around the corner. "Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"Why hello Percy."  
  
"Hello. Meagan isn't it?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Is something wrong? You seem.."  
  
Before he could say much more, Cate pinned him against the wall.  
  
"Meagan, NOOO!!" He shrieked.  
  
Cate left a trademark kill, but had used Meagan's body. Soon there were people coming to stare. Cate made Meagan take off, and immediately left her body. She was a mist sort of thing. She turned solid and grinned, not wearing the gas anymore, but her regular clothes she usually wore...  
  
"Been a pleasure Meg. But, I gotta fly!"  
  
* * *  
  
"We're going to France." Voldemort informed Cate. " We have made an alliance with Mors Vox. You are to student his students. There are I believe two students and an adult you will teach. They are.. Interesting. I'm sure it will be better in France than it is here."  
  
"I'm teaching them? Teaching what?"  
  
"To kill. Besides, they aren't as sneaky as you, you just tell them what you do..."  
  
"Oh, fun..." Cate sighed and went off to a room to take a nap.  
  
  
  
Dolere Viruent sat at the window of a large castle, looking out to the horizon of freshly fallen snow. It was early November and there was already some snow. She sighed. Her life was getting boring. She was only 16, but yet she was pretty much alone in a castle with a few others and learning to be an evil overlord. But Mors Vox was old, and though he was wise in these areas, he still couldn't teach them all how exactly to do everything.  
  
She sighed again and ran her fingers through her upper-back length blonde hair. Her misty blue eyes looked dull and bored, as she was bored. She was of average height, and was rather trim. What she really wanted was to meet the Dark Angel of Light, well known around the world by now. She was British, and that was all Dolere really knew. She must be brilliant too. She killed so many people already. That was Dolores's dream, to be known around teh world for evil. She grinned now. Well, someday she would meet her, and perhaps be friends.  
  
It would be great. Dolere considered herself a smart person. Perhaps she could even *beat* the Dark Angel of Light at her own game, and earn respect. Well, she had a long time to think about that all. But a door opening and a voice broke into her thoughts...  
  
"Dolere, Mors wants us both." said a young man with dark brown hair and eyes, and a nice physique. He was very good looking. It was Dolere's biggest secret that she loved him. He had no clue. He still thought of her as a little sister figure. He smiled, he knew something good was going to happen. His name was Bellum Pugnare. He was an American, but his genes were  
  
definitely German and Italian.  
  
"What is it this time Bellum?" Dolere asked, not exactly wanting to be bothered.  
  
"He has a surprise for us. Come on Doll, now!"  
  
So she followed him. He was 18 now. He was trying to be more of an adult. He led them to the dining hall in the small castle. Well, it really wasn't small, but in terms of castles, it was a small one. At the head of the table sat a man with glowing red eyes and white hair. He was rather frightening, but everyone in the room was used to him. His voice was a whisper, but they  
  
could all hear him. Most of the people in the room were servants, or members of his league, which was like the Death Eaters in Britain. Dolere wasn't French, she was actually Swiss-American, but they had headquarters in France.  
  
"Where's Facere?" Dolere asked.  
  
"She's out. Bellum whispered back. " Burning something again, no doubt, but as she's the elder, Mors has probably told her already..."  
  
"Yes. Probably."  
  
"Bellum, Dolere, I have something planned for you both and Facere. As you all know, the Death Eaters in Britain are at their height again. Because of Lord Voldemort and the Dark Angel of Light."  
  
"I thought she was independent." Dolere said.  
  
"No, she's Voldemort's right hand. Very important."  
  
"Oh, well, go on," She said again.  
  
"They are coming to stay, and ally with us. That includes Cate Black, a.k.a. The Dark Angel of Light."  
  
"Really?!" Dolere gaped. " She's staying with us? Oooh! Yay!"  
  
"And that's not all. She will be teaching you. Teaching you to kill and get away with it. You will be good pupils as well. Show them all you are intelligent enough to keep up with her..."  
  
"What's she look like?" Bellum asked. " She can't be ugly can she?"  
  
"I don't know what she looks like. Her parents are Sirius and Elizabeth Black if that helps you out any. An attractive pair."  
  
"Do you think she is spoken for?"  
  
"I don't know Bellum, keep your hopes up.."  
  
Typical... Thought Dolere rather angrily. All he can think about is what she looks like. Hasn't he ever looked at me before? HELLO? Oh well.. I can focus on other things....  
  
So she sighed and sat down. She was finally going to meet her idol. But what if Bellum liked Cate. Well, she decided not to care any longer. Cate... She thought again. What a boring name. No wonder she prefers The Dark Angel of Light. If I were named Cate...  
  
"Hello Facere." She said, spotting a woman with a torch and fire red-orange colored hair, and embroidered flames on her robes. She was clearly obsessed with fire. " Did you hear-"  
  
"Yeah, Death Eaters and I'm being taught by a 17 year old girl... I'm 25! Damn!"  
  
"Well, bye." Dolere said, leaving Facere Flagnare to play with fire by herself. It was dangerous to be around her when she had fire... So she sat in her room, alone and bored, and excited...  
  
* * *  
  
"Are we nearly there? Why can't we apparate?" Cate snapped.  
  
"We're here. Just be patient." Voldy snapped, getting annoyed. " The castle there.  
  
* * *  
  
Dolere, Bellum, and Facere all waited standing straight in a row. Bellum had seemed to make himself look even better looking for this event. Facere seemed not to care and was wearing the usual tribute to fire. Dolere was wearing light blue that brought out her eyes but she still managed to look evil.  
  
There was a swing of large doors and a creaking noise, and people came slowly walking in. Except for teh one in front, who waltzed in like she owned the place. She had flames on the ends of her dark brown hair, and Facere threw a look of jealously for not having thought of it first.  
  
She was wearing some odd ensemble of showy red clothes. Bellum took notice of this. He raised his eyebrows and grinned, knowing he was right about thinking she was attractive.  
  
Dolere could see she looked bored. Maybe she didn't want to teach people below her level. It would perhaps be boring for her...  
  
"Welcome," said Mors Vox, kissing her hand.  
  
"Yes. I thank you." She said, taking a seat at the table for a feast.  
  
Quick to get a seat next to her was Bellum, who Cate threw a disgusted look at. She rolled her eyes and scooted away.  
  
"I like your hair." Facere said blankly, she had been staring at her hair for several minutes now.  
  
"So do I." Bellum added.  
  
"Thank-you. I did it last night."  
  
"You really are very pretty, are you spoken for?"  
  
"Spoken for? Well, I'm not in a relationship, if that's what you mean... And no.. I'm not considering you. Is there a problem?"  
  
"No... Sorry I bothered you..." Bellum said, sinking low in his chair.  
  
There was a welcoming ball. Cate sat in her chair while Bellum smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"Would you care to dance?"  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"Are you sure, I can help you..."  
  
"I never said I couldn't, I just don't."  
  
"Oh, well, then may I sit by you?"  
  
"Sure. Just don't bother me. I'm thinking."  
  
For a few minutes they sat. Cate closed her eyes, and Bellum took the opportunity to watch her. He took a deep breath and stood up.  
  
"Come with me. I want to show you something. It's a surprise." He extended a hand. " I know... You don't really like me, but can you just come? You sorta owe it to me.. For not dancing, please?"  
  
"Fine." Cate said after considering it for a while. " I'll go with you."  
  
They walked for a few minutes down a corridor where the music could be heard softly in the background. There were roses in a vase and the torches glowed softly.  
  
"Now would you like to dance? No one can see us, and besides, it's a nice song."  
  
Cate glared at him. She gave him an evil look, but opened her arms and he took her at the waist while she rested her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"See? I'm not that bad after all..."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"There's something special about you, I can't pick it out. You just seem so special. Ever have that feeling?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Suit yourself. But you know, just remember someone appreciates you..."  
  
"When I need to remember that, I will. And by the way, thank-you I guess."  
  
"Aww... Welcome."  
  
So they danced for a few songs, and eventually, Cate smiled at Bellum, which was a rare event. She was going for him, he was so romantic towards her, and he was actually nice, he treated her like a person. She didn't seem to care if he had a weird name, but she knew she was starting to like him a bit.  
  
"Well, next step... May I- kiss you?" He flinched waiting for a reaction. Cate looked him in the eyes and grinned.  
  
"Make it good." She said.  
  
So rather nervously, he leaned in and kissed her quick on the lips. She almost giggles, but he stopped himself. He was after all 18 now... But Cate gave him a disgusted look. He wondered if his breath tasted of garlic or something foul likes that....  
  
"That wasn't a kiss!!! " She said, pinning him against the wall. He clonked his head and groaned. Cate paid no attention to this. She pressed her lips against his- hard. She even bit his lip for added effect. "Now that... Is what I call a kiss."  
  
"You want me to bite you?" he teased, wiping some blood on his hand and choking slightly on the taste of his own blood.  
  
"No... Just do a better job this time around."  
  
"Alright, you asked for it..."  
  
He made a sudden move and pinned her against the wall, which was stone. This kiss was better than his first one, but Cate still claimed she won...  
  
"Well, who was keeping score?" He asked.  
  
"Me." She said, flipping him on the ground this time and putting her knee in his chest.  
  
"Well, you're more powerful than you look." He grinned, and she let her eyes flash. "But- I'm bigger than you are! Ha!" He flipped onto of her and pinned her down. She really was trapped and she couldn't move. He kissed her again. Cate sighed this time and kissed him softly.  
  
"I win this round!" Bellum said.  
  
"This doesn't count. I wasn't keeping score."  
  
"Hey, there's a room... You know, to the left. We can stop scaring people out here... And go off in private..."  
  
"Yes," Cate said, flipping and pinning him down again when he picked her up. "How sweet..."  
  
* * *  
  
Great... Dolere thought again. He's got her off someplace. She's with him, and he's a man now. Well, she can *definitely* have him now... Well, I suppose this air-headed blonde boy will be disappointed. He seems to like her quite a bit... He isn't bad looking either come to think of it...  
  
"Have you seen Cate?" Draco asked.  
  
"She's with Bellum Pugnare."  
  
"Oh, another guy..." He sighed. "Well anyways, would you care to dance with me?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to."  
  
***  
  
Ferre Satis sniffled. She looked to her little sister, who was only three. Her twin brother Ridere was even sad, and he was always happy. But have someone was happy in this situation they had a problem.  
  
It was cold and so Ferre pulled her cloak snugger around herself. Her reddish-brownish-copperish hair was shining and stood out with all the snow in the background. Her warm brown eyes were determined not to cry, but she couldn't take it. She was supposed to be the adult now. Ridere put an arm around her  
  
"It'll be okay Ferre."  
  
"Yes. I know. but how can we go on?"  
  
"We can. We just can..."  
  
This was opposite of Ridere. He was always laughing and making a joke of everything. He looked like his twin, but less serious. They were going to Britain tomorrow. To meet Professor Dumbledore. But how could they, with their parents dead? Ferre decided to make herself, force herself, to move on. She could do it.  
  
"I want to kill her now. This Dark Angel of Light. Our family is dead! It's all her fault!" Ferre broke down.  
  
"Yes, I know, but please calm down. We leave tomorrow. Come on, we had better leave..." Ridere said, and pulled his sisters out of the cemetery, the little baby asleep in Ferre's arms.  
  
Ferre took a last glance at the freshly dug graves and didn't look back again... She was going to Hogwarts. She was going to have a new beginning. Her and her twin both. 


	18. Marauders Unite

Chapter 18  
  
Marauders Unite!  
  
Meagan shrieked, her eyes becoming red. "CATE! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" She screamed. She snapped her fingers and disappeared. She appeared next to Harry in the dungeon.  
  
"Meagan!" He gasped, "Are you alright?" Meagan nodded, healing her arm. "We saw what happened." Said Marykate quietly. Meagan nodded grimly. "She wasn't lying." Meagan said. "We have to do something." She stated, and spat bitterly on the ground.  
  
Marykate looked at Meagan. Meagan looked at Marykate. 'Do you think we can stop her?' Marykate mind-waved. Meagan smiled reassuringly. 'I'm sure we can, Marykate.' Marykate smiled broadly. Meagan clapped her shoulder. A strong wind blew throughout the room, knocking everyone but Meagan and Marykate down. Meagan gasped in surprise. "What-!" She exclaimed, her fingers starting to shine. Marykate squealed as her feet lifted from the ground. The room began to glow.  
  
To everyone's surprise, all of their robes drained of black and became white. Meagan suddenly smiled. Marykate did the same. The faced each other, and, smiling broadly, connected their flat palms.  
  
There was a noise like an explosion as the room was suddenly illuminated. Meagan and Marykate certainly knew what was going on. Their toes skimmed the ground as new, sweetened air filled the room. They both fell, laughing like crazy. Marykate grabbed Meagan's shoulders. "Meagan! This is it! The power! The power that stops evil!" She shrieked happily.  
  
Meagan stood up, her eyes bright purple. She looked down at her robes. "What was that?" Asked Ron. "It's another power!" Meagan said, still grinning. "What does it do?" Asked Hermione. "It destroys evil!" Marykate said. "We can stop Voldemort!"  
  
"And Cate!"  
  
"And the Death Eaters!"  
  
Meagan and Marykate were gripping each other's arms and bouncing. "I can't believe this! I can't!" Meagan squealed. She ran over to Harry and kissed him full on the lips. Harry grabbed her and they fell over, still kissing. Everyone seemed surprised, besides Marykate.  
  
Meagan stood up again and brushed her robes. Everyone was staring at her, dumbstruck. "Ahhh, I believe we have some new visitors at Hogwarts, this evening." She said.  
  
* * *  
  
Ferre and Ridere waited nervously in Professor Dumbledore's office. 'What do you think will happen?' Asked Ferre in her mind to Ridere. This was a special thing that connected the two twins. They could talk to each other through their thoughts. 'I don't know.' Replied Ridere, going even paler.  
  
There was excited from outside. "I can't believe this, Blue Eyes! Wait until Professor Dumbledore hears!" It was a man's voice, though he sounded as excited as a three-year-old who had just got the present of their dreams. "Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot, how many times have you said that?" Asked a girl. "Meagan, it is very amazing, you've got to agree." Said another girl. "Marykate, I totally agree, but Padfoot has said it once too many times. It's starting to get on my nerves."  
  
The door opened and people in white, Hogwarts robes stood in the doorway. Ridere raised his eyebrows. "Um. Do you know where Professor Dumbledore is?" Asked a girl with brown hair and sparkling- Ridere blinked to see if he was seeing okay. A girl with sparkling purple eyes stood in the doorway. She blinked, looking like she was trying to get something out of her eyes.  
  
"Hi." Said Ferre. The girl's eyes were now blue. "Hello, my name is Meagan, and you name is.?" Meagan said, braking off. "Ferre. And this is my twin brother Ridere." Said Ferre.  
  
"Ahhh. You're French, by the looks of you names and of you accents." Meagan said. She jumped as though someone hit her and glared at a red haired girl that stood beside her. "I'm Marykate. This is Ron," She pointed to Ron, then began to name the others, "Sirius, Elizabeth, Hermione, and. ah. oh yeah, Harry."  
  
Meagan leaned on Harry's shoulder, who was now grinning. "And here are the new students." Said a voice behind them all, making them jump. None other than Professor Dumbledore walked into his office, glancing briefly at a phoenix by the wall.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Meagan squealed. "Yes?" Asked Professor Dumbledore. "We have it! We have the power that'll stop old Voldiwarts! And Cate! And the Death Eaters!" She said. Ridere stared. Her eyes were purple again and they seemed to gleam.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat down. "And would that be the reason that your robes are white?" He asked, a definite twinkle to his eyes. Meagan grinned sheepishly. "Yeah."  
  
Ferre grinned. This was amusing. Powers? She snorted. This is nonsense.  
  
"Meagan." Said a voice that floated across the room, "You know you can never catch me."  
  
Meagan twitched and narrowed her eyes. "You'll see, Catherine Ann Black, I can catch you. I've been through a lot more than you. I can't believe you're Padfoot's daughter. You aren't a Gryffindor. You aren't brave. You're a coward. You kill and then you run. Cowardice. That's what it is, cowardice." She spat.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh Meagan. Do not get me mad."  
  
Meagan was shaking. "You were right. You'll never be your mother. She died to save you, you know. Don't you remember? She died. For nothing. She cares about you. Every time you kill someone, you hurt her. Don't you see, Cate? Don't you see?" She shouted. Her eyes were red and a tapestry on the wall caught on fire.  
  
With a shout of anger, Meagan disappeared from the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Meagan sobbed into her robes by the grave of her parents. She was on her knees. "I tried!" She cried out suddenly. "I tried! It was too late! Forgive me!" She put her face in her hands. "James. Lily. Mom. Dad! I tried! I didn't want you to die! Prongs, you were one of my best friends! Lily, you were so sweet! Mom, Dad, you cared for me! Forgive me for being too late! Please!" She sobbed.  
  
"Meagan?" Asked a voice behind her. Meagan jumped to her feet and whirled around. "Is that you?" It was her brother Mark. His steely blue eyes glinted in the sun and his brown hair shined.  
  
"No." Said Meagan sarcastically, "I'm a boggart. Yes, it's me!" She looked at the grave. "But-how can you look. younger than me?" Mark asked. "A spell." Meagan said shortly. He snorted. "A spell? Not that 'I'm a witch!' Story again. I was four."  
  
Meagan's eyes became red. "And what about those powers? You said you had some. If you really do, show me." Mark said. Meagan gave and exasperated sigh and pointed to a tree. What looked like lightning zapped out of her hand hit it. "Believe me now?" She snapped. He didn't answer. He was gaping over her shoulder, when an all-too-familiar laugh rang out.  
  
"Ahhh, Blue Eyes. Lighten up, would ya? It's your little brother!" Meagan whirled around. She gasped. "James?"  
  
"Righto!" Said James, laughing. "Y-you look so. solid." Meagan said uncertainly. "No. I'm a ghost." He scratched his head. "Although I don't know where Lily is."  
  
Meagan snorted. "How do you loose your wife?" She asked. James sighed. "I really don't know." He said, shrugging. Mark was still gaping. Meagan waved a hand in front of his face. "Wake u-up!" She exclaimed. Mark snapped out of his trans.  
  
"That can't be what I think it is." He muttered his eyes wide with amazement. "Meet James, who was my crush through fifth year and sixth year, but he fell head-over-heels for Lily." Meagan said. James rolled his eyes. "Are you still mad about that?" He asked. Meagan nodded.  
  
"Know what? We have to get Moony and Padfoot over here." Said Meagan suddenly. She turned to James. "Can you appeared at Hogwarts, or do you need a little of my magic?" She said, wiggling her fingers. James floated backwards. "No. I think I can handle it." He said and disappeared. "Astala bye bye!" Meagan said, and disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Meagan finished the letter and looked at the parchment, it read,  
  
Dear Moony,  
  
It is I, Blue Eyes, the fifth Marauder. I don't know if I modified your memory too, but I know Prongs and Padfoot remember. And, yes, you read it right. Prongs is here! He's a ghost! Meet us in the Shrieking shack at eight!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Meagan, a.k.a. Blue Eyes  
  
Sirius was still staring at James in disbelief. Meagan looked at the clock. Seven. She looked out the window at the Shrieking Shack. Her eyes were misted over in remembrance. Tonight. Eight. After all these years.  
  
* * *  
  
Meagan was in her Animagi form from long ago. Her ears pricked up as she heard Sirius and Lupin on the stairs. "Now Moony, what you are going to see might scare you." Said Sirius, opening the door. Lupin's eyes watered as he saw James. "Prongs." He said. "Hello, Moony, old boy." Said James.  
  
"Where is Blue Eyes?" Lupin asked. "Well." Said Sirius as there was a small 'pop' and Meagan sat sitting on an old rickety chair. "Blue Eyes!" Lupin let out a strangled cry. "Hullo Moony, do you like what I did with the place?" Meagan said, gesturing to the wall, which now had pink wallpaper on it.  
  
Lupin just stood there gaping. "Okay." Said Meagan, looking at the walls, "So maybe pink wasn't the best color to paint the walls."  
  
Lupin embraced Meagan, who let out a disgusted squeal. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay. No mushy stuff." She said, and then grinned. She held out her hand. Sirius put his hand on hers. Lupin put his hand on Sirius's and James on Lupin's.  
  
"MARAUDERS UNITE!" All four shouted, grinning at each other. 


	19. Let her be

Chapter 19  
  
Let her be  
  
   
  
Jeremy groaned and rubbed his head. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know who he was. He could barely move, yet he was alive. His surroundings seemed to be the inside of a rickety old cottage. An old woman was busy at the stove with a kettle of what he presumed to be tea.  
  
      
  
"Where am I?" he asked blankly.  
  
      
  
"Ahh... good. You are awake I see. I was worried. You were..." She paused and struggled for words. " Out. For a long time. A few weeks actually."  
  
      
  
"Who are you? But more importantly, who am I?"  
  
      
  
"I am Halle Donate. I do not know who you are, but I do know you were in bad shape when I found you. Looked beaten. Do you remember?"  
  
      
  
He thought hard. He could remember a face of a girl. An evil girl. She was pretty, but it didn't matter. He remembered her.  
  
      
  
"Cate." he muttered. "That evil..."  
  
     
  
"Ahh... A girl?"  
  
      
  
"Can you point me in the direction of Hogwarts?"  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
In an empty room of the castle in France, Dolere, Facere, and Draco Malfoy sat in an empty room, except for a few chairs. Dolere tapped her fingers, and flipped her blonde hair. Draco sat next to her, and they did make a rather 'Cute' couple. If you called it cute...  
  
      
  
"She's late. And where is Bellum?" she hissed.  
  
     
  
"Give them time Dolere." Facere said calmly. She was perhaps the most patient person around. " I' sure they'll both show. Sooner or later. I'm sure they had a long night...." At that she sneered. She seemed to find it funny.  
  
     
  
"Oh yes..."  
  
      
  
After a few minutes of silence, Cate rushed in, her hair a little wild, and she straightened her skirt. She was a fan of showy tight fitting clothing, and was one of the few people that had a figure it flattered. Behind her, Bellum silently closed the door. He was unusually quiet today, apart from his noisy self. Cate shot everyone in the room a look of distaste.  
  
      
  
"You." she nodded at Dolere. " Stand up. I'm going to see what you are capable of. This is going to be a small duel."  
  
      
  
"I'm ready." Dolere said, standing up and taking out her wand. When Cate nodded at her to begin, she shouted the first thing on the op of her mind, "Crucio!"  
  
       
  
But Cate was ready for that, and had a way of blocking the curse, as it was a weak one. It hit Dolere hard, as if the curse's power had been tripled. She crashed to the ground and writhed in pain.  
  
       
  
"Are you going to let her win Dolere?" Bellum hissed from his seat. He was good at scaring people, and psyching them out. Dolere couldn't reply, she was in too much pain. Cate, who was standing very still just watching, snapped her fingers. The pain still lingered, and Dolere ached all over, but she dragged herself back to her seat, glaring at Cate.  
  
       
  
"Well, you're still young. There's time to improve upon that...." Cate said shaking her head. "Next... hm... Bellum, your turn won't be necessary. The mind is your area of expertise. Facere..."  
  
       
  
Facere never did say much. She stood up silently. She actually put up a good fight. Cate had almost been hit with a great ball of fire. This seemed to impress Cate quite a bit, and the bottom of her skirt was singed.  
  
      
  
"I obviously do not play with fire that much. Well done Facere, but you can improve upon many things as well."  
  
      
  
Facere nodded. She really didn't like being bossed around by someone younger than her. It was almost embarrassing. But she sat with an expressionless look on her face. This was what most of the days were like.  
  
      
  
"Hey um... Cate?" Bellum said approaching her while she was snooping about the hallways one day.  
  
      
  
"Yes?" she replied, looking suspiciously at a door.  
  
      
  
"Well, once a month or so, Mors allows us to go out. I was just wondering if you'd like to come to Paris with me tonight? I've got reservations for dinner already..."  
  
      
  
Cate grinned, letting her eyes light up, the gold flecks were a little brighter now. She had warmed up to people a considerable amount since she had met Bellum. Though she really would never admit it to anyone but Bellum, over the past month she had fallen in love with him. So she thought...  
  
       
  
"Sure. A night on the town."  
  
      
  
"Tower de Eiffel, mademoiselle?"  
  
     
  
"Si."  
  
     
  
"I think you mean, Oui, Si is Spanish..." Bellum laughed.  
  
      
  
"That's what I meant then... Oiu."  
  
      
  
"Tres bien." (Which means, 'very good' in French)  
  
       
  
"Merci." Cate smiled.  
  
     
  
Bellum offered Cate his arm, and they waltzed happily out the door. Cate was startled to see they were so near to Paris itself. They had a distant view of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
      
  
"See, no one knows our castle exists. And even a wizarding person who isn't allowed cannot enter it. " Our dinner is juuuust over there." He pointed to a small building. Even though it was small, it was still very romantic.  
  
      
  
"I'm still wearing this..." Cate said, looking down at herself.  
  
     
  
"There's nothing wrong with that..."  
  
      
  
But she had waved her hand, and was dressed in a red gown. There was a lace pattern that went down the chest, and well below the hips. It was even showier than her display of clothes before...  
  
      
  
"Ahh... Lovely." Bellum whispered softly in her ear. He kissed her neck, and pulled her off to the restraunt before she had a chance to respond.  
  
     
  
"Bienvenue!" greeted a man with a handlebar mustache and a black tuxedo. "Bellum! Bellum Pugnare. Good to see you monsieur! This time you bring along a lady I see. And who might you be mademoiselle?"  
  
      
  
"Cate Tucker." she said, making up a last name.  
  
      
  
"Ah, bienvenue. Bellum, you choice of ladies is par excellence."  
  
      
  
"Merci. Jaques, may we just have our table?"  
  
      
  
"Sacrebleu! I almost forgot you were here to eat... Pardon me..."  
  
      
  
"Tis' alright." Cate said, taking a seat at a candle-lit table across from Bellum.  
  
      
  
"Don't mind him. I don't think he gets any guests as good looking as you are."  
  
      
  
So for that night, Cate had put on a public display. She had managed to not kill anything, or even think of it. Actually, she had been a very pleasant person to be around, there was a first time for everything.  
  
      
  
"Be right back love." Bellum whispered, and said a few sentences in complete French to Jaques. Jaques pointed to a small resort, and a large room, and Bellum grinned over at Cate, as did Jaques.  
  
      
  
"Well, he has a suite left. We can book it for the night." Bellum said quietly to Cate.  
  
      
  
"Tell him we'll take it."  
  
      
  
"Did I need to ask?"  
  
      
  
"Of course not..." Cate replied, pulling him close and kissing him.  
  
   
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"We've tracked her location to Paris, France." Dumbledore announced, it seemed like he appeared, because no one saw him enter.  
  
     
  
"Who?" Ferre said, perking her head up.  
  
     
  
"Cate." Meagan answered. "Ooh... She's going down sometime soon. We can't let he go on doing this!"  
  
     
  
"She's right." Ridere commented, picking up little Melior, the twins' 3- year-old sister.  
  
     
  
"Just let her be for a while." Dumbledore said. "We'll find out where she's settled, but she's at a little Inn right now. She'll eventually get bored with killing people, and then we'll go pay her a visit. Don't rush her."  
  
     
  
"But why? Can't we sneak up on her? Catch her sleeping..." Ridere said slyly, though it wasn't too sly.  
  
    
  
"Her mind is working in a strange way." Elizabeth answered. "She's brilliant, but gone bad. I don't think there's much you can do yet. Just let her calm down."  
  
     
  
Well, I still say she's overrated. Meagan thought to herself. She's only 17. It's night... She's probably asleep.  
  
     
  
"I'll be back in a few hours." She said aloud, and abruptly left the room.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
       
  
About ten minutes Meagan later she appeared in a dark room. She was careful not to make a sound. Cate was definitely here. And even better. She was asleep. At least the floors were hard stone, and no creaky wood to give her away.  
  
       
  
But alas, it couldn't go perfectly. Of course not...  
  
       
  
"Mrgfrgll." She tried to shout, but a hand was clapped over her mouth. "Glargg..."  
  
       
  
An exasperated sigh from the person who had his hand clapped over her mouth, and she was knocked hard to the floor. It was a man. he wasn't big, but he did possess allot of strength. He had dark hair and eyes, and was rather good looking.  
  
      
  
"Oh great. What have we here..." he muttered, shoving something in her mouth. She couldn't move. "Like my invention.. Ah, yes I thought so. Hmm... Amateur Auror? Amateur Ministry member? Let me see.. Since I'm not permitted to kill you, I'll let you go. Unless you wish I wake her. I believe you know Cate. Oui."  
  
       
  
'Meagan! Come back!' Echoed a voice in Meagan's mind. It was Marykate was shouting at her. She had never been this bossy. 'Dumbledore says!!'  
  
      
  
"Ah. yes, go back. Yes, I can hear all of this. Just calm down..." He snapped his fingers.  
  
      
  
"And who are YOU?" She spat in his face.  
  
      
  
"Bellum Pugnare. I suggest you get going. She's waking up...."  
  
      
  
He took the time to hoist her up and pin her against the wall. Cate was still asleep, and Meagan decided she didn't know what went on between the two of them.  
  
       
  
She also didn't know what came over her, but she disappeared suddenly, listening to him. He was a psycho too.  They way he glared at her.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Well, Cate isn't alone. She's got a man with her." Meagan said, brushing dust off her robes.  
  
       
  
"Who?" Sirius said in shock, dropping little Melior.  
  
      
  
"Some man name Bellum Pugnare."  
  
       
  
"Oh that slime ball!" Ferre shouted. "I hate him! And his friends. Mean, mean people. I went to school with them all! I hate them. So they're in league with her, eh? Oh, you'll pay Dolere... She's my age. Exceptionally mean girl she is..." 


	20. The Final Battle... Or is it?

Chapter 20  
  
The Final Battle.  Or Is It?  
  
 Meagan clapped her hands to her ears as what sounded like a dog whistle split the air.  She hissed through clenched teeth and fell to her knees.  Ferre and Ridere stared and the others rushed to her aid.  "Meagan!"  Shrieked a panicky Marykate, shaking Meagan.   
  
"Meagan, I know you can hear me."  Said a voice in the whistling noise.  Meagan squinted.  "Cate."  She whispered.  Cate laughed.  "That's right.  Now you bring yourself and all your little friends-" (Meagan scowled) "-to France and we will have the final showdown tomorrow at six in the morning.  We will see if good does always triumph over evil."  Cate said.  "We'll be there."  Meagan hissed.  
  
~*~  
  
Meagan, Marykate, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ridere, Ferre, Elizabeth, Sirius, Lupin, and (finally) James all appeared at Cate's "school."  Meagan didn't even bother to knock, but glided into the hall, her eyes red.  
  
People looked up and some gasped.  "You wanted that showdown today, didn't you, Catherine BLACK."  Meagan said, watching as Cate gracefully rose to her feet.  "Yes, indeed I did, Meagan DELMORE."  She replied tactfully.  Voldemort looked calm as the two girls faced each other.  
  
"We bow."  Said Meagan.  "I know."  Snapped Cate, "You don't think father hasn't taught me the fine art of dueling?"  She looked Meagan in the eye.  "I don't know if children today learn how."  Meagan said, flinging her hair over her shoulder.  
  
They bowed.  Cate dropped her wand and Meagan followed suit.  Then the duel began.  
  
Lightning zapped out of Meagan's fingertips and Cate stepped aside, making it hit one of the students, who fell off her chair in dead faint.  Cate laughed.  "You can't get me that easily."  She snickered.  "Only testing."  Meagan retorted, matter-of-factly.  
  
Cate suddenly twirled around and raised her hand shoulder-height.  Lightning also shot out of her hand and hit Meagan in the stomach.  Meagan only cocked an eyebrow.  "That's not working, is it, Catey."  She said, exaggerating "Catey."   
  
Cate was becoming agitated.  Then, she smiled manically.  Meagan knew what was coming and braced herself.  Cate became golden dust and hovered over to Meagan.  She was trying to posses Meagan's body.  
  
Cate hovered inside of Meagan, who was supposed to and didn't flash gold.  Cate was suddenly halfway pushed out of Meagan's body, her legs still in Meagan's.  Cate's form was regular, only she looked as if made out of molten gold.  Meagan looked like molten silver and was trying to force Cate out.  Cate clasped her golden hands onto Meagan's silver neck.  Cate's hands started to sink into the silvery form, but then she noticed that Meagan's fist was sinking into her stomach.  
  
Cate gave a gasp and extracted her hands out of Meagan's neck.  Or at least, she tried.  They were stuck!  Meagan was trying to do the same, but her fist only sank deeper into Cate's form.  Meagan's chin was being forced upward from Cate's arm.  Cate faltered and fell into Meagan.  
  
There was a flash of bronze and all stood still.  Cate's form was regular and was resting on top of Meagan's.  Meagan's face had a look of horror and shock.  
  
Harry ran over and dragged Cate off of Meagan.  Marykate touched Harry's shoulder and spread her hand over Ron, Hermione and the others and was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Meagan groaned.  She didn't open her eyes.  "You're going down." She murmured, her eyelids fluttering.  Then she opened her eyes.  There was a force field in front of her and Harry was on the other side.  She jumped up and Harry had a look of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"Harry!" Meagan shrieked, "Is Cate defeated?"  Harry looked bewildered.  "But you are Cate."  He said.  Meagan looked down and saw Cate's body below her.  She fainted. 


	21. You mean she lives in this body?!

Chapter 21  
  
You mean she lives in this body?!  
  
   
  
     
  
Cate looked down at herself and shouted, and everyone in the hall cringed. She was stuck-- In Meagan's body. The clothes were too loose for her taste, and her curves were missing. Her perfect hair, which she like so much at the moment, the flamed ends... Wasn't hers anymore... She had Meagan's hair. She had Meagan's body. She didn't see how Meagan could stand  
  
it.  
  
     
  
"Don't stand there!" She barked at the Hall. "Get a move on with your lives!"  
  
     
  
There was a large bang, and large balls of fire were emitted. The eyes in Meagan's body changed colors. Cate could feel them. She was in a mad fit. It was a disgrace to her reputation. No had lost, but then again that meant she had not won, which was always her goal.  
  
     
  
"Cate?" Bellum asked a little skeptical at first. "Are you..."  
  
     
  
"What?!" Cate snapped before he could finish his sentence.  
  
     
  
"What happened to your body?"  
  
     
  
"Well, Meagan's got it."  
  
     
  
"That wench... well, she'll enjoy using that body for the time she's got it..."  
  
    
  
Cate sighed, and stormed off, eyes changing color again. She wanted her deep brown ones back. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Not a soul. Not even Bellum at this moment. Bellum stood there. He really didn't like Meagan now. He should have killed her... It was all too bad Mors had not yet given him permission to kill. Everyone needs permission from Mors to kill someone. Or else they paid for it, and no one wanted to find out what the consequences were...  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Dolere went about her work, which was sitting in her room, plotting something, with a grin on her face.  
  
     
  
"That'll smash her huge ego. Bet she doesn't think too highly of herself now." She sneered. " She can be defeated... I know there is a way.... She isn't too powerful anymore. Tut, tut, Cate. Best watch your back..."  
  
     
  
She said this all to herself, spending time alone in her room. She believed Facere was feeling the same way... Bellum... She scowled at the thought of him. He was Cate's current boyfriend. He need not be part of the group any longer, he followed her.  
  
     
  
She had also seen the Satis twins today. She was the same age as they were, and had gone to an ordinary school with them for a while. They hated each other. Especially her and Ferre. There had been numerous catfights back in the day....  
  
   
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
    
  
Meagan woke up to a circle of faces, all staring directly at her. Most of the men, excluding Sirius, were looking more at her body. She didn't like  
  
   
  
Cate's choice of clothing. It was very uncomfortable. Especially the black leather boots, which rose to the knee. She took a deep breath and pulled herself up. It was a very easy task. This body moved easily. The first thing she wanted to do was change... Everyone was giving her strange looks. With a swish of her wand, she was back to her normal clothing, though it was  
  
tighter at the chest and hips, due to the change in Cate's body. When no one really noticed, she upped the size one.  
  
     
  
"What?" She said, ignoring the funny looks.  
  
     
  
"Hey- why'd you change?" Ridere said, shaking his head. Harry, James, Remus, and Ron all nodded along in agreement.  
  
     
  
"Because." Meagan snapped. She wasn't in much of a talkative mood either. She didn't really want much to do with anyone, not looking like Cate anyways.... She didn't see how Cate could stand being her.  
  
     
  
Elizabeth shook her head at Meagan. She didn't want to see that her daughter dressed like... well... there really wasn't a decent way to put it. She was probably just feeling the wrath of being pregnant though. Her belly was quite large now, and moving around was becoming tiresome. She sat in a chair, helped along by Sirius, who sat next to her.  
  
     
  
Meagan dropped in a chair that now seemed much larger to her this particular moment, and sighed. What were they going to o to get out of this... She actually smiled. Cate was probably in a much worse situation. Meagan knew she hated not winning. She was a very bad loser, or even if she didn't lose, she was still a bad sport. But she had shown her she wasn't unbeatable... It was more of a triumph for her.  
  
     
  
"I'm going for a walk. To think this all over." she said, standing up quickly. Cate had a quick body. What she was actually doing, was going t the Quidditch field, to test out her Quidditch skills now...  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
   
  
     
  
"Cate? Are you there?" Bellum knocked on her door. Cate answered silently, and let him in. She had changed to her usual apparel. The red skirt and shirt, and looked by far different on Meagan's body. "I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
     
  
"About what?"  
  
     
  
"Nothing in particular. I just like talking to you... You know... What are you doing with that knife?"  
  
     
  
"When Meagan gets her body back, I want pain to be the first thing she feels."  
  
     
  
"Well, don't cut yourself yet, she doesn't seem to be around anywhere. What's the matter?"  
  
     
  
"Alright... Now that was a stupid question... Do I need to answer?"  
  
     
  
"Um... no."  
  
     
  
"Good."  
  
     
  
There was a long silence, Cate stared him down, but really didn't have quite the evil effect she usually did. Biting his lip, Bellum decided to break the silence.  
  
     
  
"So have you been evil all your life?"  
  
     
  
"No actually. I was good for a great deal of time. It got me nowhere and caused suffering and emotional pain. I was raised by a family that didn't love me, in fact they planned to have me killed. Do you know what that feels like? It's not pleasant. And just when you think you're happy, with a family that loves you, you realize you aren't. After you finally realize you have a friend, you don't. In this life, I don't have to get involved."  
  
     
  
"Well, what about me? Do you not love me?"  
  
     
  
"As long as you never break my heart. As long as you are loyal to me, and what else can I say? You're different. I've never met anyone like you. So yes, I do love you."  
  
     
  
"Good. Because I love you too. It doesn't matter if you look like Meagan or Cate. I love ya for you."  
  
     
  
"So what's your life story? Been a good boy, or bad."  
  
     
  
"I've always been bad. My parents were killed by mistake by the American Wizarding Government. They are a load of oafs. They screw up everything. They killed my parents, believing they were bad, they were the best people you ever could have known. They didn't deserve to die. So being evil is my revenge. Making lives miserable. I call it a living."  
  
     
  
"It's the good life... Mmmm... That feels good." She sighed, as he started to massage her shoulders. "But, I have a trip tonight. When I get my body back, we're going to America. I'm off to pick out a place now... Be back in a few hours, I will... Bye. Love you!" She said, and apparated quickly.  
  
"Bye." 


	22. Powers that can get anything

Chapter 22  
  
Powers That Can Get Anything  
  
  
Meagan was rather grumpy. Ron, Sirius, James, Ridere, Lupin and Harry staring at you all the time can become quite irritable. She walked to the Gryffindor stands at the Quidditch field and sat down in one of the seats. She smiled, caressing the dents in the chair, which had probably been made by Moony jumping up and down on it every Quidditch match. She looked out over the field and remembered that fateful Quidditch match...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Meagan, watch out!" James said, laughing as Meagan dodged the Bludger. "Nice Bludger work by Snape, there! It narrowly missed Delmore!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed. Meagan's eyes turned purple, zooming around the field on her top-of-the-line Clean Sweep IV.  
  
  
"GO MEAGAN! GO JAMES! GO SIRIUS!" Remus was screaming at the top of his lungs, jumping up and down. Peter rolled his eyes.  
  
  
Meagan dived after the Quaffle and got a score. She raised her hands into the air in triumph, smiling broadly.  
  
  
Suddenly, the crowd gave one, giant gasp. Remus had fallen out of the stands! James and Meagan nodded at each other and dived. They raced side by side. Remus was about to hit the ground, and then...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"MEAGAN!" Roared Harry in Meagan's ear. Meagan gasped and was flung headfirst out of the stands. "ACK!" She exclaimed, hanging onto the edge for dear life. She clambered back in and said, "Never... do that... again." She hissed. "Sorry." Said Harry.  
  
  
"I knew I'd find you hear." He said, sitting down and looking out over the Quidditch field. "You know me in and out, Harry Potter." Said Meagan, smiling. Harry grinned. "Yeah, well, all Quidditch lovers come to the Quidditch field when they need some time alone." He said, matter-of-factly.  
  
  
Meagan laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. I was just remembering the time Moony fell out of this here box." She said. Harry started to laugh. "Lupin fell out of the stands?" He snorted. "Yep. Quidditch fanatic he was."  
  
  
Meagan laughed and tried to kiss Harry, but fell. "Ahh!" She exclaimed, falling off her seat. Harry laughed harder. "She-is-so-SHORT!" Meagan exclaimed.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Cate was flexing her new fingers. Meagan's eyes had turned purple from Cate's excitement. "She holds so much power, why hasn't she shown it before!" She asked Bellum. Bellum shrugged, staring at her, his eyes full of love.  
  
  
"Anything I want, anything I want to do, I can get with a wave of my hand!" Cate exclaimed. She flicked her finger at Bellum who was compelled to get up and kiss her. He sat back down. "What was that for?" He asked. "Juuuust testing..." Said Cate. 


	23. What to do, What to do?

Chapter 23  
  
What to do, what to do?  
  
   
  
   
  
     
  
Cate waved her hands in the air, creating a golden mist around her. She smiled. For another test, she crashed a chandelier down from the ceiling and grinned at the shattering glass.  
  
     
  
"Ah see... My powers do like this body, they do." She said aloud. "I am more hm... Powerful, with this body. I guess the powers have a mind of their own. Or else my mind can see to it that they do better now."  
  
     
  
"Wonderful! What are you going to do first?" Bellum said, with a grin.  
  
     
  
"That is yet to be decided." She said, grinning back. Then, for yet another test, she shot a blot of lightening to Meagan's mind. "Ahh... She'll be dim for days now... Once she wakes out. I have some work to do now... First I'm getting my form back. Do you know of the Cortanata Potion?"  
  
     
  
"No, but what does it do?"  
  
     
  
"Well, of course you haven't heard of it.. It hasn't been invented yet... But it'll give me my regular form back, but Meagan will still have my actual body, and I'll still have hers, but I'll look like myself again. She just doesn't look evil enough. But I have to take the potion every 24 hours, or I'll look like her again. Come, to the potions room..."  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
     
  
Meagan felt a blast in the back of her brain, and a very loud sound. Then, not being able to think at all, she blanked out. Right in the middle of her sentence, she blacked out.  
  
     
  
"Meagan!" Harry shouted. "Are you alright?!" He gave her a shake. Well, she wasn't dead, he knew that, because she was breathing.  "Sirius!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, looking around stupidly... Oh, how he wished he could read minds... He was going to have to carry Meagan all the way back to the castle.... To the hospital wing.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
      
  
Cate laughed. There was a place now, in the back of her brain that could see what anyone was doing, at any given moment. She liked this, and she laughed at Meagan, who would not wake for a few days... But in the present moment, she would fill her empty head with unpleasant thoughts... While mixing a potion for herself...  
  
      
  
"Ahh.. here we go..." She said cheerfully as the potion fizzed an electric green. "This should last me a good amount of time, wouldn't you say so?"  
  
      
  
"Oh yes. It shall indeed." Bellum smiled.  
  
      
  
" Here goes... Something..."  
  
      
  
Cate sighed. She liked looking like Cate Black more than she liked looking like Meagan Delmore. Her form instantly filled out, and her hair changed back to dark brown. Her eyes went to the deep brown, and the gold flecks appeared instantly. With a quick swish of her wand, she had the flamed ends on her hair again. Glowing slightly with a polished look, she was somehow even better looking than before, because of the touch she had on everything.  
  
      
  
"Now that... I sooo much better. I'm glad to have you back." Bellum grinned, his eyes softening. "It felt weird talking to you the other way."  
  
      
  
"Well, it's not my body, it's only a copy. I'll get my body back... When I have a chance. It's kind of in useless mode right now. Meagan is currently out cold... What's the fun in stealing it back?"  
  
      
  
"You are correct darling. Very correct indeed. But will you still have your powers when you get your body back?"  
  
      
  
"What was what is next on my list. And I have benefits in this for you too. Come here." She said, using her hands to slowly maneuver him over. She placed her hands on his shoulders and a solid gold color shot out her fingertips. Bellum's body soaked them in, and he looked at her, amazed.  
  
      
  
"Did you just give me power?"  
  
      
  
"Yes... And now I know just what to do. I have not lost any powers... Sooo...."  
  
      
  
A glass bottle appeared at her side instantly. As soon as she touched it, it filled with a misty gold, with silver swirls. Bellum knew what she was doing, she was preserving her power. To save it for when she got her body back, in case she didn't have the power.  
  
      
  
"See? I know what I'm doing..."  
  
      
  
"Yes. and I know too.. This is wonderful."  
  
      
  
"We are going."  
  
      
  
"Britain?"  
  
      
  
"Yes. Did you have to ask?"  
  
      
  
"Nope. I shouldn't have..."  
  
      
  
"Yes. We're going to control the ministry..."  
  
      
  
"Wonderful. Cornelius Fudge... What a dumb bloke..."  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
      
  
Back at Hogwarts, Harry had found an easier way to move Meagan. He could hold her, while flying on his Firebolt. Finally landing in the Hospital Wing, he told Madam Pomfrey she blacked out suddenly, and showed no sign of waking up... But first he had to explain that it wasn't Cate, who had disappeared a while ago, but that they had switched bodies. Cutting things short, he rushed off to find everyone else...  
  
      
  
"Come on! To the hospital Wing... Cate's done something to Meagan..." He said, after making it across the school in record time, and rather out of breath, took off back as fast as he could.  
  
      
  
"Oh smart... He forgot about the pregnant woman, did he?" Elizabeth grumbled... moving along as fast as she could, which was at moderate sped. Since things seemed urgent though, she told everyone to go along ahead, except Sirius, who she wanted to stay with her to walk. "I feel like an old blimp..."  
  
      
  
"Well... Cate-Erm-Meagan... Has had a mind lapse. It'll be a few days before she wakes up. Does anyone besides Mr. Potter have an explanation about why she's in Cate's body?"  
  
      
  
Marykate sighed, and began to explain things, in the detailed way she did everything else, and left nothing out. It confused poor Madam Pomfrey horribly, and she just decided to stay out of it... and do her job....  
  
   
  
      
  
"Yes, that's right... Have a nice little rest... Wouldn't want you to harm my precious body. Nothing dangerous for you... But I do fear... That mind lapse was rather powerful, and may have numbed you a bit of your powers." Cate said to Meagan's empty mind, which of course could not respond, but when she had her mind back... She would remember this. "What I have here seems to be a mix of our powers all thrown together. Should not have tried so hard to stop me, eh? Well, you learn from you mistakes I do say..."  
  
      
  
"Tis' so." Bellum added. "You do remember I warned you. You didn't want her to wake up... Well, she was going to eventually, and I suppose you should have just been killed on the spot...  That was all they had to say to her that moment. Cate remembered one more thing she wanted to do though... She was going to separate herself from the rest of the heirs... So she could kill them if she pleased.  
  
     
  
This was such a simple potion. It was another of her own invention. She did amaze herself with these skills. She had to be a thousand times better than Snape was. She could replace him as the Potions Master. Downing it casually, she instantly felt something like a chain break. The bond was broken, and she was no longer connected to the other heirs. Her work was  
  
done, and she was pleased. But for the final touch, she could now kill a person without leaving her chair. All she needed was her mind.  
  
       
  
This did not stop the gory mess she left. Death now was more painful... It was a mental as well as physical pain. She still left her signature on the wall written in blood. With her new powers, she could do whatever she wanted, but lucky for everyone, she forgot about whatever she was going to do to the Ministry... Life these days was an easy one...  
  
       
  
Bellum found it enjoyable to send hateful letters to Ferre and Ridere. The letters, written in French were mostly taunts, or threats. But on the occasion, just to make them work harder, he'd leave a message in German for them to translate, which was slow, but effective. Dolere often did the same, but she always had a hidden clue somewhere in hers, that no one knew existed.  
  
        
  
Life was good for the evil crowd.... but for how long???  
  
  


	24. The Tear of Love

Chapter 24  
  
The Tear of Love  
  
   
  
Marykate was getting bored indeed.  She yawned as she waited for Meagan to wake up.  Harry was pacing the room, looking worried.  "All right.  That's it.  We've been here for days!"  Marykate said, her eyes not totally but slightly red, "I'm going to wake her up!"  She stood up and raised her hands over Meagan's form (which now is Cate's.)   
  
                
  
There was a blinding light and Meagan leapt from the bed.  "YEEEEEEEOW!"  She howled.  She landed on her feet and there was smoke coming off her clothes.  "AHH!"  She screamed, raising her hands in attempt to put it out.  It didn't work for she was now in Cate's body.  
  
   
  
"MARYKATE!  PUT-ME-OUT!"  Meagan hollered, hopping up and down.  Marykate gave a fluttering sigh and put her out.   
  
   
  
"She falls apart every time she can't use her powers."  Marykate said.  Meagan made a terrible face.  "I do not."  She said.  The golden flecks in Cate's eyes flashed.  "It's not like you can do anything about it."  Said Marykate.  Meagan wiggled uncomfortably.  She bit her lip, thinking.  "Well, I could posses your body.  That's all I know Cate can do."  She said.  Marykate's eyebrows shot up.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Cate's form melted away swiftly as she slept, making her look like Meagan again.  Her body stretched to make her taller and her eyes melted from brown to blue.  She was sleeping peacefully through this, not noticing a thing as she slept in a tiny inn.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Jeremy stumbled into the tiny inn.  He had somewhat regained his memory.  He walked over to the desk.  Wile waiting for the clerk to come by, her flipped through the sign-in book.  Then he saw a name that was all too familiar.  Cate Black.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Mmph."  Meagan groaned.  "Wake up."  Harry hissed.  She only rolled over.  Harry sighed.  It seemed as though she now had Cate's death-like sleep.  
  
   
  
Harry's face lit up as he had an idea.  He waved his wand and made gold sparks shoot out the end.  Meagan gave a yelp and fell out of bed.  "Shhh."  Harry said, and gestured toward the door.  Meagan followed, waving her wand and changing into her clothes (a baggy shirt and jeans).  
  
   
  
They walked out of the Hospital Wing and out into the grounds.  Harry smiled, looking at Meagan, whose face lit up.  There were fairies fluttering all over the place.  It was almost dawn, and the sky was light blue.  It was dark enough for the stars to twinkle dully.  Cate's/Meagan's eyes glowed.  
  
   
  
"How long have you known about this?"  Meagan whispered, barley audible.  "Since my first year.  I would come down here every December 21st to watch it."  Harry replied, his eyes twinkling from the fairy light.  "Why aren't we cold?"  Asked Meagan.  "Each of the fairies gives off heat and makes the place warm."  Said Harry, turning to watch the full moon in the west.  
  
   
  
Without another word, they started to run through the gathered fairies, laughing.  After running for about ten minutes, Meagan laid down on the grass.  Harry did the same and laid next to her.  "It's so beautiful."  Meagan sighed.  "Yeah, isn't it?"  Harry said, his regaining his breath, "I haven't shown anyone this before."  He got up and pulled Meagan to her feet.  They walked over to a bench and sat down.  
  
   
  
Harry put his hands on Meagan's and she smiled softly.  He leaned forward so his lips were near her ear.  "I love you."  He whispered, starting to kiss her neck.  Meagan blinked slowly as Harry raised himself.  They leaned forward and their lips touched.  They kissed the kiss of pure love.  Harry's eyes filled with tears as he remembered their first kiss, back in sixth year.  He blinked the tear away, making it slide down his cheek.  It landed on Meagan's leg.  
  
   
  
They both closed their eyes and kissed each other so hard they didn't see the blinding white light that resounded around Meagan.  Meagan was hugging Harry tightly, feeling as if she could never let him go.  He was hugging her tightly too, for his love was strong for her.  Meagan sobbed into Harry's shoulder.  He smoothed her hair and bowed his head near hers, making him smell the fragrance of flowers.  "I love you, I love you, I love you."  Meagan sobbed, taking a tight hold to Harry's shirt.  "I do too, I do too."  Harry soothed her, "I'll love you no matter who you look like."  
  
   
  
Harry raised his head and looked into the fading twilight, still smoothing Meagan's hair.  Then he looked down at her and gave a startled movement.  Meagan was herself again!  
  
   
  
"Meagan!"  He said in an excited whisper, "You're yourself again!"  Meagan looked down at herself and gasped.  "Oh, Harry," She sighed, falling into his arms.  She looked at him out of her bloodshot bluish-green eyes.  Then they fell into each other's arms, kissing with pure love as the fairies fluttered around them, humming peacefully.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Cate twisted around in her sleep.  She sat up and looked down.  She was still Meagan.  
  
   
  
  


	25. Christmas Cheer?

Chapter 25  
  
Christmas Cheer?  
  
   
  
 Jeremy spoke quickly to the clerk, and walked nervously to his room. He looked around once or twice, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Cate probably didn't know he was here. Flopping down lazily on the bed, which cared in slightly, he silently closed his eyes. At least the room next door was silent.  
  
"Well, this is nice. I wish I remembered where I was going... I forgot again." He said to himself.  
  
Then he stopped moving at once, he heard voices next door. Being the nosy person he was, he pressed his ear against the wall to listen...  
  
~*~  
  
Cate groaned, and looked at her hands. They were Meagan's again. So, without even turning on the lights, she swiped at the tiny nightstand and made contact with a goblet. Sitting up, and downing the contents, she flopped down once more on the bed. It creaked. The springs were rusty.   
  
She felt her form fill out, and then she took a deep breath. She could go back to sleep now. She rolled over, and sighed. She had forgotten how small this bed was. Bellum groaned now, as she was right on top of him.  
  
"Hello... Having trouble sleeping?" He said, rubbing his eyes, but not moving Cate.  
  
"Yes... Actually I am. Do have the cure for that, Dr. Bellum Pugnare?"  
  
"Tis' a difficult case, but I think I have just the thing. Roll over, not off the bed though... Why did we only get a twin size? Oh well. Massage it is for you... Relaxing it is, eh?"  
  
"Mm..." was all Cate murmured, closing her eyes. "The bed is squeaking again."  
  
"Well, let it make noise. At least we aren't the people in the room below us."  
  
"True." Cate smiled. She hadn't smiled in a long time. "Keep going, that feels nice."  
  
"Well, you owe me a massage some other time now, you see"  
  
"For Christmas." Cate grinned.  
  
"Okay..." He grinned back, kissing her neck. After a while though, he started another conversation. "Did you ever want kids?"  
  
"Pardon?" Cate said, her eyes opening suddenly.  
  
"Did you ever... Want to have a child..."  
  
"Well, don't you think it would be a little hard to balance a child, and be an evil overlord type of person at once? It just doesn't mix."  
  
"Well, I don't mean now, but you know, in the future."  
  
"Sure. When I can balance one in my schedule. What about you?" She said, flipping back on top of him, this time on purpose.  
  
"Yes, I always dreamed of a house someplace, with a few kids running about, and a beautiful wife, who I am madly in love with, and everything is so noisy, but all the same peaceful."  
  
"How sweet. It really doesn't sound too bad at all... After I get sick of being... Hm... What's a good word...  Evil, I'll settle down with you and we'll have a few kids. But for now... I'll stick with the sheer fact that I am in love with you."  
  
"Did you just say you'd marry me?"  
  
"Yes, you were asking, were you not?"  
  
"Well, I actually had that planned for tomorrow. I was going to propose then... But I guess I'm bad at waiting. So let's try and ask this proper, okay.... Catherine Elizabeth Black, will you give me the honor of being your husband?"  
  
"Yes. I will. So do we have a date set yet?" Cate said, her face lighting up.  
  
"Whenever you want to... Tomorrow even, if you wish."  
  
"Well, not tomorrow, but how about the end of the month?"  
  
"Great! Get a dress soon? Select a few bridesmaids..."  
  
 "Do able. We'll be all set by the end of the month?"  
  
 "For sure." Cate said, leaning over and kissing him passionately. There was a white light, but no one noticed for a few minutes, when Cate sat up and finally noticed she had her actual body. "This body is mine. " She said, cracking her fingers. "Well, back to what we were doing...."  
  
~*~  
  
 But the next day it was back to the castle for them. Stopping at a fine jewelry store only to buy an engagement ring, and picking out wedding rings, they hurried back to tell everyone there. It was Christmas day today as well....  
  
"Merry Christmas, you whore." Dolere thought as Cate returned. She had her body back now. She didn't want to know. "They can't keep their scummy hands off each other. What a Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas." Cate said, allot more cheerful than usual.  
  
"Merry Christmas, young ones." Mors Vox answered in his slightly eerie voice. "I can tell you have something to share with us. Do tell, Bellum."  
  
"Oh wise one you are, we cannot keep a secret long from you... Especially in this case. We are engaged." He said, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Oh. Well, congratulations." Dolere said, with a sneer on her face that she couldn't hide. "When?"  
  
"The 31st." Cate answered. "Would you care to be my Maid of Honor?"  
  
"Sure. Why not...." Dolere said, with a  false smile. Of course Cate knew she was less than happy, but she didn't care. Facere looked thrilled to be in a wedding, but Dolere just stood there and grinned at something... She was a mentally messed up person... She had learned from Cate well.  All she thought about was power.  
  
   
  
 Jeremy had followed Cate and the strange man she was with from the start of their exit at the Inn. He had followed them to several bridal shops, and he was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't the same Cate Black that had nearly killed him.... But he was proved wrong when he reached some sort of old castle.  
  
"Boo." said a silky voice from behind him. This was of course the Cate he remembered. The evil grin on her face, but this time she wore an engagement ring. "Well, now I have a Christmas gift to send to Meagan and Company...."  
  
"NO!" Jeremy shouted. "Don't kill me!"  
  
"You make a lot of retarted mistakes. But I won't kill you. I'll only send you back..."  
  
Jeremy groaned, and he blacked out yet again... When he woke up, he was in a large boarded box, that he couldn't seem to get out of, even when he tried magic. He had the strange feeling he was an oversized Christmas gift..  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh look, Bellum, I'll be married before even my parents are." Cate said, kissing him softly. "This has been indeed, the best Christmas ever..."  
  
"I know, love. I know..." He replied, taking her at the waist and kissing her back. 


	26. Malfoy Got Run Over By a Reindeer!

Chapter 26  
  
Malfoy Got Run Over By a Reindeer  
  
Meagan skipped back to the school.  Harry followed behind.  It was dawn.  It had started to snow.  In minutes, the ground was covered in three inches of snow.  Harry wasn't sure by he thought that Meagan had conjured this up.  
  
Meagan ran into the school, being as noisy as possible and not caring it was the crack of dawn.  "YIPPIE!"  She yelled, dancing to music only she could hear.  Just then, Snape came around the corner.  He stood shock still as Harry and Meagan, sopping wet and (in Harry's case) covered lip-gloss, made their way along the corridor.  
  
"POTTER!  DELMORE!"  Snape roared.  Meagan and Harry stopped.  Meagan's bangs fell into her eyes.  She blew them out of her face.  "Hello Severus." She said.  "It's Professor Snape to you."  Snape spat.  "Yeah, yeah, whatever."  Meagan replied.  Snape's face turned red and Meagan and Harry ran away laughing.  
  
When the reached the portrait hole, Meagan opened the door and shouted, "BOOM BABY!"  Harry grinned and scrambled in after her.  Ron and Marykate were in front of the fire kissing.  Meagan froze then cracked and started to laugh.  
  
Ron and Marykate fell over and looked up to see the dripping and laughing Meagan and Harry.  Meagan fell over and choked, "You-should-have-seen-your- faces!"  Harry joined in.  "Yeah!  What a look!"  He chirped.  
  
~*~  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Hagrid had gotten nine reindeer.  Meagan and Harry watched as the Slytherin team practiced for an upcoming match.  They sat next to each other, Harry's arm around Meagan's shoulder.  Meagan leaned her head against Harry's shoulder.  
  
Just then, there was a bang like a firecracker and Meagan and Harry sat up, suddenly alert.  One of Hagrid's reindeer had escaped!  And it was.  Meagan blinked.  And it was flying right this way.  Yes indeedy, the reindeer was speeding towards the Quidditch field.  
  
Malfoy, very unluckily, was facing the other way as all his team members flew away.  Then, slowly, he turned around.  He screamed.  Like a girl.  The reindeer ran right over Malfoy.  Hagrid could be seen running from his hut and screaming, "RUDOPLH!  COME BACK, RUPDOLPH!"  
  
Meagan sprang into action, catching Malfoy in midair.  But she had other things on her mind, rather than saving him.  She made him zoom around the Quidditch field, his Nimbus 2001 hitting the ground with a crash.  "I can fly!"  He said, waving his arms.  "He can fly!"  Said the rest of the Slytherin team, sounding amused and awed.  
  
Meagan then made Malfoy fly around the goalposts so that he grew dizzy.  Then she made him fly through the hoops several times, making him the more dizzier. When Meagan was finished with him, she set him on the ground only to make him topple over.  He was cross-eyed and didn't seem to be able to see correctly.  
  
Meagan zoomed her eyesight to Malfoy, and was very pleased to see he had hoof prints on his forehead.  "MALFOY HAS A HOOF-SHAPED SCAR!  HAR HAR!"  Meagan hollered, leaning out of the box.  Malfoy tried to focus his eyes.  He hollered some things that shouldn't be repeated and raised his arm, shaking his fist at her.  
  
Then Meagan burst into song:  
  
"Malfoy got run over by a reindeer,  
  
Flying home from Hogwarts Christmas Eve,  
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
  
But as for me and Harry, we believe!  
  
   
  
He'd been drinking to much pumpkin juice,  
  
And we begged him not to go,  
  
But he forgot to take his potion,  
  
And he flew outdoors into the snow!  
  
When we found him Christmas morning,  
  
At the scene of the attack,  
  
He had hoof prints on his forehead!  
  
And incriminating claws marks on his back!  
  
   
  
Malfoy got run over by a reindeer,  
  
Flying home from Hogwarts Christmas Eve,  
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
  
But as for me and Harry, we believe!  
  
   
  
Now we're all so proud of Pansy,  
  
She's been taking this well!  
  
Sitting there and watching Quidditch,  
  
Drinking Butterbeer and playing Gobble Stones with her pal!  
  
It's not Christmas with out Malfoy,  
  
All of Hogwarts is dressed in black, (Although it usually is, Mac!)  
  
And the Slytherins can't help but wonder,  
  
Should they open up his gifts or send them back?  
  
SEND THEM BACK!!!  
  
   
  
Malfoy got run over by a reindeer,  
  
Flying home from Hogwarts Christmas Eve,  
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
  
But as for me and Harry, we believe!  
  
   
  
Now the goose is on the house table,  
  
And the pudding made of fig, (ahhh!)  
  
And the blue and silver candles,  
  
That would just have matched the hair in Malfoy's wig!  
  
I've warned all my house and family,  
  
Better watch out for yourselves!  
  
They should have never given a flying license,  
  
To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves!  
  
   
  
Malfoy got run over by a reindeer,  
  
Flying home from Hogwarts Christmas Eve,  
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
  
But as for me and Harry, we believe!  
  
   
  
SING IT HARRY!  
  
   
  
Malfoy got run over by a reindeer,  
  
Flying home from Hogwarts Christmas Eve,  
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
  
But as for me and Harry, we BELIEVE!!!  
  
   
  
'Merry Christmas!'"  
  
Meagan finished the song and paused for effect.  The Slytherins stood gaping, and Harry was laughing so hard he almost fell out of the box.  Silently, the gaping and awed Slytherins moved away.  The whole team left Malfoy to stand staring up at the Gryffindor stands.  Meagan and Harry then left Malfoy to stand on the Quidditch field.  Meagan waved her hand and it began to snow.  
  
Malfoy began to chase after Meagan and Harry.  He tore across the field furiously.  Laughing, Meagan and Harry ran into the safe, warm school building.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day was Christmas.  Meagan awoke to see presents at the end of her bed.  She squealed and ran foreword.  She pulled the covers off Hermione as she tore across the room to her pile of presents.  Hermione learned a new thing that day:  Wrapping paper can fly.  
  
Meagan threw the box of chocolate frogs from Ron onto her bed, seeming not to care about it.  She unwrapped Lizzie and Sirius's present.  Her hand froze and her face lit up in devilish delight.  There, in her hands, lay the invisibility shoes.  Hermione only too well that that present had been a mistake.  
  
Meagan hid the shoes in her trunk and unwrapped a gift that said it was from James.  She smiled broadly and shook her head.  It was a book called, 101 Spells for Pranksters.  Hermione also knew this was a mistake.  But, she thought, Meagan, James, and Sirius were Marauders.   
  
More wrapping paper flew in Hermione's direction as Meagan unwrapped the gift from Lupin.  Meagan's eyes turned yellow in shock.  "Oh, Remus, this is the number one gift anyone could get."  She sighed.  Hermione looked over Meagan's shoulder and saw a book.  "It's just a book."  Snorted Hermione.  
  
"Not just any book."  Said Meagan, holding up a book with a purple velvet cover with gold corners.  "It shows you a complete map of anywhere you want!  You just tap the book, say Humorus and the name of the place and it shows you a map, secret passageways and all.  All the keys to unlock them too.  It's just like the Marauders Map!"  Her eyes turned bright purple.  
  
Hermione gave a fluttering sigh.  This was all Meagan needed, a map of everywhere.  Meagan placed the book carefully into her trunk.  Then she turned to the rest of her presents.  
  
Meagan picked up the one from Hermione.  She unwrapped it and sat on her feet.  She grinned.  It was a key.  "How did you get your hands on one of these?"  Asked Meagan.  Hermione sighed.  She knew it would make Meagan happy, but she never knew that Meagan would get invisibility shoes and a map of everywhere.  "This is awesome!  Now I can go anywhere in Hogwarts!"  Meagan said.  The key that Hermione had given Meagan, in fact, could open any door.  
  
The next presents were from Ridere, Ferre, and.  Meagan stopped.  She completely froze.  Hermione tapped her on the shoulder.  Meagan didn't even react.  She didn't seem to know Hermione was there.  She reached out her shaking hand to the present.  Hermione couldn't tell who it was from.  
  
The present began to quake as Meagan's hand drew nearer.  Meagan grabbed the present and her body seemed to light up.  Her hair fanned out behind her and her eyes became wide.  She gasped at the burst of energy that surged through the present.  Hermione stood shock still as Meagan started to peel the wrapping paper off the trembling present.  
  
Meagan dropped the present and shielded her eyes as she tore of the third piece of wrapping paper.  There was a noise like an explosion and the wind grew so strong it blew both Meagan and Hermione over.  The rest of the wrapping paper fell off as the present rose into the air.  Meagan fought the wind and forced herself to sit up.  
  
A glowing orb hung suspended in midair.  It was the color of molten gold.  Meagan searched through the wrapping paper for a note that had fallen out of it.  It read:  
  
Dear Meagan,  
  
This is the Orb of Unstoppable Power that you have always wondered where I' have hidden it.  I give it to you now.  If you overuse your powers, use this to recharge.  Just touch it and you will get a burst of energy.  Use it well.  I will meet you on December 28th near the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Your long-lost friend,  
  
Michael  
  
Meagan read the letter over and over again.  She beckoned the Orb of Unstoppable Power towards her and it came obediently.  She put it in her trunk.  Hermione was, by now, wondering how she was fitting all this stuff in her trunk.  
  
"What is it?"  Asked Hermione in a whisper.  "It's the O.U.P."  Meagan replied in a hushed voice.   
  
"O.U.P.?"  
  
"Orb of Unstoppable Power."  
  
Meagan then rushed through the twin's presents.  They were an enchanted model of the Eiffel Tower and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from France.  
  
She ran down the stairs and ran headlong into Harry.  "Oomph!" Harry said in a muffled shout.  "Sorry Harry!" Meagan said, rolling off of him.  "That's okay."  Said Harry.  They walked across the common room together.  Many people were standing around the large picture of Malfoy being run over by a reindeer.  
  
Harry kissed Meagan's forehead.  "I have your Christmas present."  He whispered.  Meagan grinned.  She had given him a small box that could fit anything and everything inside it.  
  
Harry got down on his knee.  He took Meagan's hand and looked desperately up into her face.  His eyes were sparkling with hope and love.  He caressed her smooth, soft hands.  His hair had parted to show the lightning-bolt scar above his right eyebrow.  His glasses reflected her face.  
  
"Meagan," He whispered, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Meagan's eyes turned yellow in shock.  "But you're only seventeen!"  She said.  "I don't care," Harry replied, "I love you.  I really, really love you."  He pulled a ring out of his pocket.  
  
Meagan flushed.  Her eyes were sparkling blue and full of love.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  All the thoughts seemed to have disappeared from her mind and only Harry's face was in her head.  She remembered their first kiss and how she had gotten her body back.  She remembered what he had said to her, "I'll love you no matter who you look like.  I'll love you no matter what." Then she came to her decision.  
  
   
  
"Yes, Harry Potter, I will marry you."  Meagan said.  Harry took the engagement ring out of its case and slipped it onto her finger.  The sapphire in it sparkled like Meagan's eyes.  Harry got off his knee and kissed Meagan with a kiss.  A kiss of true love.  The purest love.  A love that would connect them forever.  
  
  


	27. Cathy Writes A Chapter where Nothing Bad...

   
  
   Chapter 27: Cathy Writes a Chapter where Nothing Bad Happens to Meagan (Otherwise know as the Wedding)  
  
   
  
      It was Christmas where Cate was in France, but everyone had forgotten, due to news of the upcoming wedding. There were gifts under the tree, all unopened. Dolere even had lightened up a slight bit, when Facere brought to everyone's attention that there were gifts indeed under the tree. It was very beautiful, the tree was bedecked with candles, and real snowflakes, and magical ornaments of the sort.  
  
      Cate smiled at the small pile of gifts for her. It wasn't such a small pile, but she didn't really know what to expect. She was very patient in opening her gifts. Tearing the paper off neatly, and unwrapping seemed to bother everyone else, who was tearing through their gifts.  
  
      " A broom?" Bellum said, looking at one of his gifts, bewildered. " I don't play Quidditch though."  
  
     " I figured Cate would like someone to fly with, and that's not just any broom." Dolere said with a roll of her eyes. " It's a FireboltII, faster and more maneuverable than the regular. Just released."  
  
      " Well then... Okay. Thank-you" Bellum said, giving it a curious look.  
  
      Cate however was slightly more thrilled. She grinned when she unwrapped hers. " I was beginning to wonder if I was rusty on my Quidditch skills... I should keep them up... This is the latest, non? We'll take it for a test drive later..."  
  
      There was of course a gift from Voldemort, which was very odd. It seemed to be a normal book, but it was not a normal book at all. There were people, who looked too real to be photographed, but they couldn't be real... They were in a book! All shouting various things, and looking as if making a desperate attempt to get out, though none worked. Cate chuckled.  
  
      " What is this?" She asked.  
  
       " Ah..." Voldemort said silkily. " People trapped in a book. They can't get out, they are there forever. You too can trap people, if need arises."  
  
      " How... useful..." Cate grinned, putting the book aside, her ring catching the light and shining. It was a diamond ring, with pure wizard gold, which was very rare and hard to find. It changed things magically sometimes, and had an enhancement of powers. It read the wearer's mind and sometimes what he or she was thinking, happened.  This time it changed the Christmas tree to gold. The diamonds sparkled, and were there as an attention catcher. It was a beautiful ring.  
  
     Right after they were done unwrapping gifts, Dolere took off for her room. She was closely examining her presents. She stared at the one from Cate. It seemed like an ordinary bottle, but it contained some sort of gold mist inside it. She pursed her lips, and opened it, wondering what would happen. It swirled around her, and she realized after a bit that it was spinning her too. Her blonde hair fanned out behind her, and then the mist threw her to the floor.  
  
     " Damn!" was all Dolere had to say. She didn't look any different at all, but she felt different. She didn't have any new powers, but her old ones, basically all the painful curses she knew, were more powerful. She felt more intelligent as well. She knew more about the world... What had Cate conjured for this? Whatever it was.. it was great.  
  
     The afternoon was spent planning the wedding. Everyone, including the exceptionally ugly Mors Vox and Voldemort went our to get clothes... Of course in a shopping community alot like Knockturn Alley, run by evil people, who wouldn't give word of where they were at, but would consider it more of an honor to plan this wedding.  
  
     Cate dragged Dolere and Facere off to find a dress for herself, and bridesmaid dresses. First they picked out dresses for Facere and Dolere...  
  
      " I'm not wearing light blue!" Facere said, lighting the hem of Doelre's robe on fire. " I hate that color! I can't see how you can stand it!"  
  
      " Well, Like I want to wear red! It clashes horribly with my hair!" Dolere shot back. Facere writhed in pain, clutching her left arm.  
  
       " And I look good in blue..."  
  
       " I like Red better." Cate said. " Even though it doesn't go with the rest of the  wedding. But... I want it all to look nice. So... Therefore Ill pick the colors. Navy blue isn't bad. We'll wear that. Now can you pick the design of the dress without too much of an argument?"  
  
       " Yes..." Dolere muttered. She still thought she had won, at least they were wearing blue of some sort. Even though she didn't think it would look too nice at the reception....  
  
      She coudl agree, with Facere at least, on the design of the dress. It was a plain blue silk dress, sleeveless and rather tight at the chest, everything else fit loosely. Then they still had Cate's dress to decide upon, which was more fun.  
  
      " Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.." Facere sighed with a smile to Dolere. " Where did your blonde friend go?"  
  
      " Draco? He went back to Hoagwarts.. Or whatever they call that place in Britain. His parents want him to finish...." She said, watching Cate watch herself in the mirror.  
  
     " Ahh.. I see."  
  
     " What do you make of this dress?" Cate asked, drawing them back to reality. The dress was gorgeous, with a long train, and the way it gave off a sort of light. It had a way of bringing out the gold flecks in her eyes, it was bewitched in some way, to make her look even prettier than usual.  
  
     " Lovely." Facere commented. " Nice effect on you, I must say, better than the last 23 dresses...."  
  
     " I think... I think I like this one too. I'll take it..." Cate said a few minutes later, after thinking deeply about it.  
  
      "Well then, i suppose we have to get the flowers, and the men get to choose the catering?"  
  
      " Yes, shall we be off then?" Facere said, her eyes catching a glimpse of a sorch, and she took off in the opposite direction... Off to play with fire again...  
  
   
  
     " Getting married, I always knew you were the one who dwelled on other things than evilness." Mors Vox said to Bellum, who was fiddling with a tuxedo.  
  
     " Yup. But who says you can't have a career and have a wife too?"  Bellum answered, striking a pose in front of the mirror, and looking at himself from all angles.  
  
     " But it's what you want-"  
  
     " More than anything at all."  
  
     "  At least you fell for someone bad. if you fell in love with a good girl..."  
  
     " You can trust that never would happen. There really is none other I could possibly even think about other than Cate."  
  
      " Well, good luck, son."  
  
     " Thank you. You always were such a father figure, even though mine was gone..."  
  
   
  
     It was a happy Christmas at Hogwarts too. News of Harry and Meagan's engagement sent everyone into happy hysterics. But there was one more package.. It arrived with a whoosh through the window...  
  
     " Jermey!" Hermione cried, opening the box. Everyone stared.  
  
     Jermey blinked. Her remembered the girl that opened the box. And if he called correctly, he liked her. He didn't know many of the people, but he gave a weak smile, and clambored out, happy to be alive still.  
  
      " Cate..." Meagan muttered, shaking her head.  
  
      She pulled off the attached note, and read it aloud. It was a short one. Merry Christmas... I thought you'd like this back. It said in Cate's neat writing. Meagan was stunned. Cate hadn't harmed Jermey in any visible way, though he seemed a little short on memory judging by the way he smiled at everyone without a clue. This was a first for Cate.  
  
      "Merry Christmas?" Jeremy offered, scratching his head, while everyone crowded around him. A girl with red hair and soft brown eyes gave him a rather suspicious look. She was rather scary, and she was one of the ones he had never seen before. The boy next to her wasn't as frightening, in fact, he seemed like a rather likeable person, but they were obviously related. " I'm sorry- but I don't remember all of you." He said carefully.  
  
      " I'm Ferre Satis." said the girl who had been giving him eerie looks. " This is my twin, Ridere, and this is our baby sister, Melior."  
  
      " Well.. Erm.. I'm Jeremy." He wondered if she was always this bossy. Ridere mimicked her while she wasn't looking.  
  
      Everyone else introduced themselves to him, and he suddenly remembered most of them, but was sure he had never seen Remus Lupin, or Lily and James Potter either, as well as the twins. But he could deal.. Just as long as he stayed away from Cate...  
  
   
  
                                                                 ~*~  
  
      Cate took in the fresh, chilly air with a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She was out on the Quidditch field. She had taken a more Muggle approach to her clothing today, and was dressed in red sweat pants, which writing across the butt. (It said Abercrombie) There was also the white tank top, which looked to be cold, but she was going to play Quidditch...  
  
      " Interesting choice of apparel today..." said a voice from behind, and Cate was grabbed at the waist and held tightly. " Where did you come across this?"  
  
      " Hello Bellum, decided to give Quidditch another try?" she replied, leaning in closer. " As for my clothes... Muggle. I had these left over from my professional days. Way in the bottom of my trunk, but none the less comfortable."  
  
      " You're going to freeze dear..." Bellum said, rubbing Cate's arms. It was rather cold out.      
  
      " Nope." Cate said, with a smile, and she snapped her fingers. There was a considerable change in the temperature, it felt about like spring now. " Come on.. You can fly, can't you?"  
  
      " Yes... Of course, but I'm not too great..." Bellum said, giving the broom a strange look, and mounting it.  
  
     " Well... We'll just fly around then."  
  
     " Show off. I wanna see what you can do." Bellum said to Cate slyly.  
  
     " Was that a command?"  
  
     " Yes."  
  
     " Yes Sir!" Cate said, and she kicked off her tennis shoes.  
  
    She treated the broom like it was a skateboard. Balance was easy, and she was very coordinated. She could stand the entire time, while moving at high speeds, and not as much waver. This was easy work. As far as Cate was concerned, there was nothing as easy As Quidditch. But it was also an art. It was quite timed, as Muggle music played in the background.  
  
      " Are you going back to being American again."  
  
      " Oh no... I just like practicing this way." Cate said, dropping a few feet, and sliding onto Bellum's broom.  
  
      " Well, it's rather nice to watch. Only you...." He said, kissing her softly. They almost fell off the broom. " Okay... Back to the ground... I'm a little more stable there..."  
  
       " Did you ever get that feeling, where you want to savor the moment forever? You know... When you love someone so much, you never want to leave them? That's' the feeling I have right now... I never want to leave."  
  
       " I get that feeling every time I'm with you. Even thinking about you."  
  
      " Aw.... You're so sweet!" She said, turning to kiss him.  
  
       " Okay.. back inside..." Bellum said, with a shiver. The temperature was returning to normal. Cate gave a fluttering sigh and walked arm in arm with him back to the warm castle.  
  
   
  
                                                             ~*~  
  
     It was two days after Christmas now. The crowd at Hogwarts was really getting to enjoy their gifts. But Snape had a fair share of pranks played on him, and was more sinister than usual... Chasing people away, even if they were from Slytherin.  
  
     The Invisibility shoes came in handy so much to Meagan, and were a necessary asset in confusing Snape. He never knew where to look, and if by chance he did look the right way, she wasn't solid, so he'd never be able to catch her. But what made it really funny was that he suspected Sirius... Who roamed the hallways with a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
     Malfoy preferred to keep his distance after the reindeer incident. He didn't go near anyone that was near Meagan. But one day he decided to say something, he still had the hoof print, a few black eyes, and a sling.  
  
     " If you'll excuse me..." He said walking past with a sneer. " I have a very important event to attend to... Far beyond the petty likes of you... I see no one here was invited? Shame..."  
  
     " And you mean you're going out in public like that?" Meagan shot at him. " I mean, you looked bad before, but now it's just unbearable... Tut tut..."  
  
     " Well, I have my connections. At least someone thought me important enough to be invited."  
  
     " To what?" Harry asked. " What is it Malfoy?"  
  
     " Yu don't even know... Pity..." he said, taking a step back from Harry. " Father's here to get me now... Have fun all alone..." He said with a false smile and a wave.  
  
     " He's probably going home to open more presents..." Ron grumbled. " I wouldn't expect too much from him... Hey, where did Jeremy and Hermione go?"  
  
     " Library..." Marykate grinned.  
  
     " Ugh... I'm gonna explode soon." Lizzie said, sitting down on a seat in the Great Hall.  
  
     " You still have a few months left..." Sirius smiled kindly.  
  
     " Don't remind me..." She groaned.  
  
     " Another little Black..." James smiled, shaking his head. " I sense trouble for poor Snape if he's still a Professor when the time comes for schooling. I take it he won't like your child any more than he likes you Sirius."  
  
     " Good." Sirius laughed. " We'll have our baby trained up properly... Just as we were during school."  
  
     " I'd rather not have our baby in detention every other day. Bringing home stuff of odd assortment..."  
  
     " Well, I do feel sorry for you." Remus chimed in. " You'll have Sirius home too... What a strange life..."  
  
     Sirius chucked a fork at his head, and Lupin rubbed his head and stuck his tongue out at Sirius playfully.  
  
     " So what are you going to name it?" Ferre said, breaking the temporary silence.  
  
     " Well... If it's a girl... The name will be Brynn."  
  
     " I didn't choose the names..." Sirius muttered.  
  
     " And if it's a boy..." Elizabeth went on, ignoring Sirius. " Bryce."  
  
     " Matching names... I think I'd kill my parents." Sirius went on muttering. Elizabeth conked him on the head with a goblet and he shut up immediately.  
  
     " Well, those are nice names." Ferre said. " At least you aren't called Ferre and Ridere... rhyming names for twins... and odd names at that... Ever even heard of anyone called Ferre?"  
  
     " No."  
  
     " She's giving a lecture now... Everyone put their fingers in their ears!" Ridere said, ducking so he wouldn't get hit.  
  
     " Shut it you..."  
  
   
  
       Cate closed her eyes before she looked in the mirror. She was wearing her wedding dress, and was preparing for the ceremony, which was in an hour. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and gazed at her reflection.  
  
       Her hair was in soft curls, with gold brushed in about various spots, to match the flecks in her eyes. She looked much younger, like she had before she was evil. Innocent and sweet. At the moment, she was the perfect picture of all things good. No one would have ever known she was bad. She smiled, and brushed a few tears from her eyes.  
  
     She was beautiful. The dress flattered her tiny figure nicely, and she almost wished she could stay this way forever. It was obvious though, her relation to Sirius and Elizabeth, she looked like a perfect combination of their good features. She had Sirius's eyes, and look pretty much more like her mother. But she still despised them, for not being there when she was little. But she really did know there was nothing they could have done.  
  
      But no thoughts of them would ruin her wedding day. She trailed down the stairs slowly, wanting to make the day last forever. She glanced to the hall full of people. They were all waiting for the ceremony to start. There was a buzzing, which stopped immediately when the she arrived. Everything was silent.  
  
     A wizarding wedding was more or less the same as a Muggle one. It was almost exactly the same, though some things were magically enhanced, such as the decorations, everything was beautiful. The hall, the people, everything. The ceremony had started, and she was walked up the aisle by Voldemort, who she considered her father. Bellum was there, and she waited until she was facing him, when she looked him in the eyes.  
  
        " Beautiful." He whispered, leaning in.  
  
        " Thank you." Cate whispered back.  
  
        Bellum didn't look too bad himself, but he was constantly fidgeting with the collar of his shirt, under the tuxedo jacket. His deep brown eyes reflected only Cate, and they shone because of the lighting in the building. Their line of vision didn't stray from each other very often. Finally.... after what seemed like hours, especially to Draco Malfoy, whose arm was really starting to bug him... and that awful hoof print scar. People were giving him odd looks. He sank down in his seat, rather keen not to be spotted by everyone. Well, back to the topic, the "I do's" Were finally said.  
  
     There was a dance as well. Not that Cate and Bellum bothered to stay for much of it. But it let Dolere talk to Malfoy...  
  
     " What happened to you?" She said, taking a seat next to him.  
  
     " Reindeer..." He muttered.  
  
     " What?"  
  
     " I was hit by Hagrid's ruddy reindeer. Don't ask..."  
  
     " Okay then... I suppose I won't..."  
  
     But in the back of Malfoy's head the song " Malfoy got Run over By a Reindeer" teased him... He couldn't shake it off...  
  
   
  
      Then, for a week... Cate was off everyone's hands, for she was off enjoying her honeymoon, and was too busy to bother anyone with new of more murders, and terrible acts of the sort.  
  
   
  
  


	28. Wedding Day

Chapter 28  
  
Wedding Day  
  
  
Meagan waited on the edge of the Forbidden Forest on December 28th for Michael. She looked up at the sky, ready for something to happen. "And she is still as beautiful as she was sixteen years ago." Said a voice. Meagan whirled around.  
  
  
There, emerging from the forest, was a boy of seventeen (or least he looked like it). His brown hair was almost black and his brown eyes gleamed through the semi-darkness. He held a broom in his hand. "Michael?" Meagan said uncertainly. Michael nodded, his eyes changing from brown to purple.  
  
  
Meagan ran forward and hugged him. "I thought you were dead!" She squealed. "No, merely under a spell I couldn't conquer myself. I was held captive in a book owned by Lord Voldemort." Michael said, going a little red and his eyes changing back to brown.  
  
  
"Marykate will be so glad you're still alive!"  
  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
  
"I hope you won't mind that lately she's been going out with Arthur Weasley's child, Ron."  
  
  
"No, no, not at all. I've been gone for sixteen years! I expected a change."  
  
  
"Oh..."  
  
  
"And I'm sure you haven't gone out again like you promised yourself?"  
  
  
Meagan went red. She fingered the ring on her hand. Her eyes were hazel with guilt. She grinned weakly and looked over her shoulder at Harry, who had just walked down the front steps of Hogwarts, looking for her.  
  
  
"Maybe I have." She said. Her eyes now drained down to blue. They began to sparkle. "I want you to meet someone special." She said, nodding over to Harry.  
  
  
"MEAGAN! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" Harry was shouting. "Harry! Over here!" Meagan yelled, waving her hands above her head. Harry spotted her and ran over. Michael eyed him suspiciously.  
  
  
"Harry, I want you to meet Michael." Said Meagan. Harry held out his hand. "Hello. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Michael took Harry's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you." Said Michael.  
  
  
"Harry, Michael was someone I never mentioned," Meagan said and Michael gave an agitated grunt, "He is 33 like Marykate and I. He was one of us. He shares our powers!" Michael gasped. "You told them?" He gasped. Meagan went red. "Well, they found out..."  
  
  
"Then modify their memories!"  
  
  
"Harry would have found out anyway! We're getting married!" Meagan screeched and all went deathly quiet. "You are marrying James Potter's son?" Michael finally choked out. "YES, HUFFLEPUFF BOY!" Meagan said, her eyes turning red. "Oh God..." Muttered Michael.  
  
  
Michael, who had the power of talking to trees and whatnot unlike the others, gave an exasperated sigh and turned to a tree and started muttered. Meagan rolled her eyes. She walked over him, handing him an invitation. "It's one New Year's Day." She said and walked away.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Meagan bit her lip as she decorated her wedding dress. It was currently levitating in midair. She put flecks of gold here and there around the dress, making it gleam. She put a blue frill on the bottom of it so it looked like she was walking on water. Her veil was a light, sparkling blue. She conjured butterflies so that they could rest on the veil. She put the biggest butterfly on the shoulder of her dress.  
  
  
"That's just perfect." Said a voice from the doorway. Meagan turned her head to see Michael standing in the doorway. Meagan smiled and carefully put the dress away. "Thank you." She said. She started to work on the Bride's Maids' dresses. They were pink with matching accessories. They had real flowers bedecking them. "Wonderful." Meagan said, clapping her hands.  
  
  
"Now," She said, taking out a piece of parchment, "I need Bride's Maids." She started to make a list with Michael looking over her shoulder:  
  
  
Bride's Maids:  
  
  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Marykate Jasper  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Lizze (to be) Black  
  
Ferre Satis  
  
  
  
Flower Girl:  
  
  
  
Laura Delmore  
  
  
  
Ring Bearer:  
  
  
  
Mark Delmore  
  
  
Meagan finished the list and Michael made a face. He didn't say anything but walked silently away.  
  
  
Meagan then wrote out the invitations to her family, they read:  
  
  
Dear Delmore/Bryne family,  
  
  
  
You are cordially invited to the wedding of Meagan Delmore and Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will take the Hogwarts Express from Platform at King's Cross Station. There will be a guide to direct you to the designated area at both places. It will be held on January 1st, 2002.  
  
  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Meagan and Harry  
  
  
  
Meagan finished the invitations and smiled. Only a few more days...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
It was wedding day and Meagan nervously looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back into a beautiful ponytail. She had even gotten a real butterfly to settle in her hair and two others four others to carry her veil.  
  
  
She almost licked her pink lips that were covered in lipstick. She put on some blue eye shadow and looked into the mirror. She sighed and out on her veil. The butterflies went to work and lifted her veil. Her eyes were sparkling, making them look like aqua-blue-green sapphires.  
  
  
"You look fine." Said James, floating into the room. He was to be walking her up the isle. "Beautiful, actually." He admitted. Meagan gave him a weak grin.  
  
  
Meagan and James waited for their cue as they waited outside in the entrance hall. Then the music, "Here Comes the Bride" started to play. Laura, Meagan's fourteen-year-old sister started walking down the isle, throwing flowers. Then, Meagan and James began the long walk down the isle.  
  
  
James brought many gasps from the Delmore/Bryne family and he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. He held his head high and grinned.  
  
  
The walk seemed to take forever. When they finally reached where the place where the staff table usually was, Meagan felt like she could explode. Sirius, the best man, gave her a hearty wink. Meagan grinned weakly. She looked up into Professor Dumbledore's face. He smiled. Meagan smiled a little more firmly.  
  
  
He said the entire wedding. Then, came the "I do" s. Meagan held her breath. She said "I do" to all of them, and so did Harry. Then Mark, Meagan's little brother, gave them the rings. Harry tenderly took off the engagement ring and slipped on the other ring, which had a large, sparkling diamond on it. Meagan was lost for words, it was so beautiful. Harry grinned.  
  
  
"Connect your wands." Dumbledore murmured, barely audible. Meagan knew there was no going back. She raised her wand. So did Harry. Slowly, the two wands connected. They gleamed. Meagan was now grinning broadly. Power surged through the two wands. Red and gold shone through the blaze of light.  
  
  
They disconnected the wands and looked at each other. "You may kiss the bride!" Said Dumbledore, throwing his arms out wide. Meagan jumped into Harry's arms and kissed him. All the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs jumped up and applauded. The Slytherins just scowled. The Delmore/Bryne family stood dumbstruck.  
  
  
Harry swept Meagan off her feet. Marykate had started to cry. She was sobbing into Ron's shoulder. Ron was just shocked that his best friend had just got married. Jeremy ran over to Hermione and kissed her. Hermione looked just as shocked as everyone else that she was getting kissed. James started to catcall. Lupin was on his seat and was jumping up and down, like he had done at the fateful Quidditch match. Sirius kissed Lizze who giggled. Ferre and Ridere were screaming at the top of their lungs. Cho, who had come to see this and didn't have a boyfriend or friend stood there, looking around like an idiot.  
  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and the chairs moved away and were replaced by the four house tables and more. One particular table was covered in presents.  
  
  
Harry brought Meagan to that table and sat her down. Meagan kissed Harry again and turned to the presents. The first present they opened was from Marykate. They were a pair of rings. They were in the shape of lightning bolts and were studded with gleaming emeralds. Meagan looked at Marykate. She leaned over and whispered, "You'll thank me later." In Meagan's ear.  
  
  
Ron got them each a broom cleaning set. Ferre and Ridere gave them a chair that if someone sat in it that was plotting something evil they would be blasted through the ceiling (this was one of Meagan's favorite gifts). Hermione gave them the four Quidditch balls so they could practice whenever they wanted to. Jeremy gave them some of his blood in case they needed it for another potion (this truly revolted both Meagan and Harry alike). Lizze and Sirius gave them a scrapbook full of pictures from when they were kids (Lizze and Sirius). Lupin gave them a lock of James's stag hair ("Hey!" James said, disgruntled.)  
  
  
Then came James's present. It was long and pretty much thin. Meagan and Harry unwrapped it and two, identical brooms rolled onto the table, with the labels Firebolt II. Meagan gasped. "Thank you..." She sighed. Harry stared at it. "Thank you sooo much Dad..." He said. "No prob." Said James grinning.  
  
  
Then it was Michael's turn. He walked forward. He dimmed the lights and took something out of his pocket. It glowed. "The gift of light." He said. It floated over to them and disappeared. "It will appear when you need it and give you light and strength." He bowed and walked away, grinning mysteriously.  
  
  
The rest of the presents were pretty much just normal. Then it came time for the dance.  
  
  
Dumbledore swept the tables away again. A disco ball appeared and music came on. It was be the first dance Harry and Meagan had married. It was to the song "Hero." Meagan and Harry danced slowly, not wanting the song to end. When it finally came to an end, Meagan was crying silently.  
  
  
"The bride has a little surprise for us today..." Said Dumbledore. Meagan looked up and clambered onto the stage. Someone handed her a microphone. Music started to play and the light only shone on her. She silently began to rock back and forth. Then, in a clear, beautiful voice, she began to sing:  
  
  
"I'll be just around the corner of your eye.  
  
  
  
If you knew how many nights,  
  
I've been sitting by your bed.  
  
Sitting there to strew your hair while you're asleep.  
  
Every time I call your name.  
  
Softly whisper in your ear.  
  
You turn around to look for me and know one thing.  
  
  
  
Where ever you are, wherever you go,  
  
I'll be around.  
  
I'll be around, just want you to know.  
  
Just want you to know.  
  
  
  
If you're lost with out me.  
  
Wondering where I might be.  
  
I'll be waiting just around,  
  
The corner of your eye  
  
Like an angel watching  
  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
  
  
  
I can be your pot of gold.  
  
Everything you're wishing for.  
  
But do you really want to find the ramose.  
  
Let me know, and I'll come true.  
  
I will give my all to you.  
  
But don't let anybody take your dream away.  
  
  
  
Where ever you are, wherever you go,  
  
I'll be around.  
  
I'll be around, just want you to know.  
  
Just want you to know.  
  
  
  
If you're lost with out me.  
  
Wondering where I might be.  
  
I'll be waiting just around,  
  
The corner of your eye  
  
Like an angel watching  
  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye.  
  
  
  
There's a song playing  
  
And every heart beating  
  
In the key unlocks savored  
  
There's a time for knowing  
  
What's behind the curtain.  
  
And it's all your wishing for.  
  
  
  
If you're lost with out me.  
  
Wondering where I might be.  
  
I'll be waiting just around,  
  
The corner of your eye  
  
Like an angel watching  
  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye.  
  
  
  
If you're lost with out me.  
  
Wondering where I might be.  
  
I'll be waiting just around,  
  
The corner of your eye  
  
Like an angel watching  
  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye."  
  
  
She finished and everyone had frozen. They had been entranced by her smooth, flowing voice. Harry pulled her down off the stage as another song began to play. It was, "I'm A Believer." They know started to dance to the hot beat.  
  
  
When the wedding was over, everyone was exhausted except Meagan and Harry. They laughed as they pretended to tango together. James laughed heartily. They stopped dancing. Most of the little kids had fallen asleep on the floor or on the tables. The only one left awake (or, at least, half awake) was Lupin, Sirius, Harry, Meagan, Hermione, Jeremy, Ron, Marykate, Ferre, and Ridere (James was also awake, but he doesn't count because he's a ghost.)  
  
  
"Gimme a high-five!" Meagan said, holding up her hand to James. James laughed. He hit Meagan's hand very hard and there was a loud slapping noise. He tried to push his hand through Meagan's. It wouldn't go. He screwed up his face and pushed harder. Nothing happened. His hand was solid.  
  
  
Meagan gasped. His hand started to get a fleshy pink tone to it. Meagan and James both had frozen. The people who were still awake (Lupin, Sirius, Harry, Meagan, Hermione, Jeremy, Ron, Marykate, Ferre, and Ridere) stared. It started to work its way up his arm. His skin tone was returning and he was losing his bluish glow. His clothes returned to their original colors. His eyes changes from haunting black to sparkling brown. His glasses jigged on his nose as he gasped in surprise. His hair started to be springy as it used to and his glasses (that had been broken) fell apart.  
  
  
He gave a startled yelp as he fell out of the air. He landed with a crash. Shaking, he got to his feet. He started to pat himself, finally placing his hand over his heart. He gave a yell. "I'm alive!" He said, his eyes wide. This aroused no one. Meagan launched herself at him. She hugged him, and felt herself that he was alive. "You're alive! You're alive!" She yelled. 


	29. The Insane Chapter by Cathy

(A/N: Our friend Cathy went temporarily insane for the writing of this chapter... Too much sugar was given to the poor dear, and that is the explanation of why this is so insane.... Enjoy my friends...)  
  
Chapter 29: The Insane Dream, Co Co Cabana, Another strange part of the Insane dream, The Insane American Muggles, and Insanity. (Even the person who wrote this chapter is insane!!! Everything is insane!)  
  
  
  
  
At exactly the same moment, on January 10th, Meagan and Cate fell asleep at exactly the same moment (Insane?) But that isn't the strange part... They had the same strange dream....  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Focus was on a small house, with a neon sign that read, "Welcome to Snape's Cocktail House" Four people walked inside, as if on a double date. These four people were Harry and Meagan, and Cate and Bellum. Taking a comfortable (not really) seat in the lounge, with their drinks, they waited for the "Friday Night Show" to start. And alas, it did...  
  
  
A figure appeared on the tiny stage, wearing a smart yellow cocktail dress. (Scary, eh?) And much to everyone's surprise (Or rather horror) the person was Draco Malfoy. He pranced on the stage, and there was a spotlight shining on him. He began to sing....  
  
  
  
"His name was Draco, he was a showgirl  
  
With yellow feathers in his hair and his dress cut down to there.  
  
He would meringue and does the cha-cha  
  
And while he tried to be a star, Snape always held the bar  
  
They worked from nine till four,  
  
Across the crowded floor,  
  
They were young and had each other who could ask for more!  
  
  
  
At Snape's house,  
  
Snape's house cabana  
  
The hottest place north of Havana  
  
Here at Snape's house  
  
Snape's house cabaanaaaa  
  
Magic and passion was always the fashion  
  
At the Snaaaaaaaaaaape's house...  
  
They fell in love..."  
  
  
  
~INTERMISSION~  
  
  
  
Everyone was stunned. Cate had reacted to this like Meagan usually did-with insane laughter. Meagan, however, reacted much like Cate usually did-an unblinking stare of pure shock. Cate has spit her cocktail (Everything at Snape's Cocktail House had something to do with cocktails...) all over Bellum, who was laughing equally hard...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" Meagan shrieked, sitting up. She had waked up, and had enough of that dream. It was flat out freaky. Seeing that Harry was still asleep, she sat back down silently, and drifted back off to sleep...  
  
  
This was a different scene. A different dream. But strangely enough, Cate and Meagan were still having the same dream...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
The setting was The Ice Palace. It was a Palace made of Ice. Here sat Cate, in heavy furs, with a fire going... There was ice everywhere. The floor was ice. Everything was ice. A frightened servant sat bowed in front of Cate. (Seem more like her?) There was a horrible singing noise in the background... A few more terrified servants were issued forth from a door,  
  
as if thrown up.  
  
  
"HHHAAAPPY BIIIIRRRTHHDAAAAA-AY-AY-AY-AY TOOO MEEE!" Could be heard in the background.  
  
  
Cate pointed to the door, and all 5 servants hurried back to it... off to control the noise. Then there was a knock on the door. Cate answered it herself, shivering. (Cate in the Ice Palace? Cate hates cold.. that's why this is weird...) Meagan stood there. For a happy visit.  
  
  
"Welcome!" Cate greeted. The shouting was still going on, or was it supposed to be singing? "SHUT UP DOWN THERE! DON'T MAKE ME SEND THESERVANTS AGAIN!" She shrieked. She cleared her throat. " Well, yes. In case you were wondering, that is the naked man."  
  
  
Meagan stared. "Naked man? How did you acquire such a thing?"  
  
  
"He was trying to climb my fence. I threw stones at him, nearly killing him, but doing a good deed, the kind person that I am, I brought him in. He refuses to wear clothes though, and causes a racket. The servants are all riled up now, and I don't know what to do!"  
  
  
At that point, about 20 or so rather beaten servants appeared, all pale and sick-like. They looked at Cate, and all bowed in unison.  
  
  
"Where is he? Has he shut up?" The answer to that question was obvious, as the song London's Burning could be heard. But to add to that, the naked man appeared, naked indeed, no clothes at all, starting to jig, while singing London's burning... "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU FOOLISH MEN TOBRING ME A MAP! NOT THE NAKED MAN!"  
  
  
The servants shuffle nervously, wondering if they shall all be sent to the torture chamber at once, or one by one. The mad man seems oblivious to it all and continues to jig up and down singing "London's Burning."  
  
  
"Do you like my servants Meagan? I shall give you 10 of them, yours to torture forever. Well, until they die at least..."  
  
  
"Oh joy! And I have the perfect place for them!" Meagan answered, thinking of a small basement cupboard.  
  
  
The naked man, remains in the middle of the great guest-front room, he continues to jig. "Tell me good sir do you have any idea where you are?" Cate asked.  
  
  
Suddenly the mad man stops jigging and stares at a candle near by. He falls to his knees and bows towards the candle singing "I SERVE YOU MASTER,OH MASTER OF LIGHT!"  
  
  
"What on earth! Snap out of it dear fool, it is but a candle!" Bending down towards the naked man, Cate took back her hand and accelerated forward with tremendous speed, slapping the man right across his face. The naked man, fell to the floor and then suddenly springs back up again, undaunted by Cate's wrath, he jigs towards a Persian table shouting "MOTHER! MOTHER HOW I MISSED YOU! MOTHER!"  
  
  
Landing right in front of Meagan's feet, Meagan closed her eyes and gave him a mighty kick... right down the icy stairs.. " Now I need new shoes!" she said disgustedly.  
  
  
Cate's eyes widened as she not only saw but also heard the naked man, plunge down 97 steps to the horrible ice carpet on the ground floor hall. "My, god, I wonder, if he's still alive or if he's stained the carpet?" Cate said curiously.  
  
  
Wrapping her purple coat around her she slides down the banister of the stairs and accidentally falls on top of the naked man.  
  
"EEEEWWW! COOTIES!" frantically she managed to roll herself off the naked man, who is still unconscious. Cate, gasping, calls up to Meagan, "He's still alive! His disgusting hairy chest is still moving up and down! Wait a minute.. while I get him some clothes..."  
  
  
Cate and four gawping servants, drag the now semi-conscious naked man across the freezing ice carpet, into an invisible room, which only showed itself when Cate uttered a strange cluster of words. I'll be back in a minute Cathy, I'm just going to have to find this naked being some clothes, I don't actually have any men's clothing. I suppose address shall do...I doubt he can suffer any more embarrassment. While later Cate returns pushing an ice trolley, on which a large cape has been draped over a large object. Cate is very excited~ "Look! Meagan, this is truly amazing! BEHOLD THE NAKED MAN!" At this she pulls of the cloak to reveal the naked man in a smart, little yellow cocktail dress. Cate's eyes widen as she suddenly realizes the identity of the naked man. She screams, "MALFOY!!!!!"  
  
  
Meagan screams loudly as well, and nearly kills a servant with the candlestick she throws in surprise, but miss calculated her aim at poor Malfoy, knocking him out cold.  
  
  
"Remember when Malfoy was so full of himself?" Cate asked. "And now he's content to jigging around naked... Shameful, really..."  
  
  
"So he ended up here? In your basement? Jigging around naked? Too bad... Really.."  
  
  
For a long time, Cate went on explaining the long story. While all the while, Malfoy jigged around in the yellow cocktail dress, singing the theme tune for My Little Pony...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
It was Cate's turn to wake up now. She screamed very loudly, and knocked Bellum straight off the bed, hitting the floor with an "Oomph!" Cate gasped, falling off too, then breaking into laughter.. Then, pulling Bellum back to the bed once she had climbed back up, she went back to sleep. It as all such a shame that neither ate or Meagan remember anything at  
  
all from the dream. As long as they lived, they would never remember even a tiny bit of it...  
  
  
  
  
(this is the part where something happens...)  
  
  
That morning, Cate packed up for she and Bellum, and ordered Dolere and acere to pack as well. They were going to America. Dolere said a hurried goodbye to Malfoy.. Who had n idea... Well, no one else did anymore anyways. one remembered the dream.. Terrible shame...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
But they headed off to America. They appeared in a large white building. It was just their luck there happened to be a few people in it. 4people. Muggles. They were playing some sort of game. There were 2 girls and 2 boys. They were all rather short, except for the boy with black hair and hazel green eyes. The other boy, had blue eyes and hair that bordered between light brown and blonde. The first girl was extremely skinny and short, with blondish brown hair. The last one had deep brown eyes and dark brown hair. She fell to the floor, with a ball in her hands. They were playing basketball. The boys were staring at Cate, but the girls were giving everyone an interesting look... The girl with dark hair muttered something that sounded a lot like, "Whore!"  
  
  
"Hello. Who are you delightful children? Care to give a few strangers some information?" Cate said with a horrible fake smile.  
  
  
"I'm Cathy." said the girl with dark brown hair. She glared and crossed her arms. She was still giving them suspicious looks.  
  
  
"I'm Tiff!" Said the other girl. She looked very sweet and friendly.  
  
  
"Sean." said the boy with dark hair. He smiled at them.  
  
  
"Brandon." said the last boy, looking at Cate without blinking. Cathy gave him a rather obvious hard punch in the arm. "OUCH CAT! THAT HURT!"  
  
  
Sean and Tiff giggled. These people are insane. Cate thought. They lost attention in the group, as Cathy and Tiff chased Brandon and Sean around the gymnasium. There was much shouting, and "NOOOO!!! BRANDON COOTIES!" Well, that was mostly Cathy, who appeared to have been given too much sugar. They were insane. Tiff was singing, and Sean was dancing, while Brandon and Cathy ducked it out in a fistfight. All playful of course...  
  
  
"Well, moving on.. We'll find different muggles to help with this plan..." Cate said rather loudly.  
  
  
Then they left. It was simple. The Muggles shrugged and went about their business once more... 


	30. Pulling the Ol' Switcheroo

Chapter 30  
  
Pulling the Ol' Switcheroo  
  
  
Meagan grinned as fierce joy leapt inside her. The Firebolt II was amazing! Here... There... No, over there! The wind whipped her hair as she flew about the Quidditch field. "THIS IS AWESOME!" She yelled diving. "DON'T CRASH!" Harry yelled in reply as she hurtled towards the ground. "I won't, I won't, don't get your pants in a bunch!" Meagan replied, pulling up so that her feet skimmed the grass.  
  
  
Harry sighed, shook his head, and dived also, though he didn't come as close as Meagan had come to hitting the ground. He came down about an inch off the ground. "I can't wait for the Quidditch match tomorrow." Said Harry, grinning.  
  
  
Meagan then looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Can I be the Seeker next match?" She asked. "Yea- WHAT?" He asked, shocked at what was just asked of him.  
  
  
"Okay, I'll repeat it slower, Can-I-be-the-Seeker-next-match?"  
  
  
"B-but why?"  
  
  
"I haven't been Seeker for years. Can I? For just this match? Please?"  
  
  
"Fine, but only for this match." Harry said. Meagan jumped up and down then kissed him. "Thank you!" She said, then ran away singing, "Malfoy Got Run Over by A Reindeer."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Meagan stood in her Quidditch gear, ready for the match. She flexed her arm muscles. "And here they are!" Shouted Hermione, the new Quidditch commentator. "The Gryffindor Quidditch team: Potter! Potter! Weasley! Weasley! Finnigan! Satis! Satis! And the Slytherin team: Malfoy! Crabbe! Goyle! Parkinson! Bulstrode! Bret! Hanson!" Hermione shouted.  
  
  
The players flew out onto the field. News that Meagan was to be Seeker at this match had spread quite quickly. The Gryffindors were applauding loudly. "GO MEAGAN! GO HARRY! GO RON!" Shouted Lupin, standing on his seat again. Sirius, quite irritably, pulled him down. "Remember what happened the last time you stood on your seat?" Sirius hissed. Lupin went red and sat down.  
  
  
"Now, I want a nice game, all of you." Said Madame Hooch. Meagan spotted Malfoy leering at her from behind. "Now, on my whistle, three... two... one..." There was one, quavering blast from the whistle and the game leaped into action.  
  
  
Ron pelted a Bludger at Malfoy's face the moment the game had begun. However, Crabbe got it in the face as he flew stupidly around. Ginny, it turned out, was an excellent Chaser. She got it past Millicent Bulstrode easily. Harry, not used to the Quaffle, fumbled about with it clumsily. However, he got a few goals.  
  
  
Ridere was a great Keeper. "As good as Wood." Harry put it afterwards making Meagan laugh at the two rhyming words. Ferre, though, was the third best Beater Gryffindor had ever had (The Weasley twins were, by far, the best). She pelted a Bludger at Malfoy and this one hit him. He almost fell off his broom.  
  
  
Meagan, laughing, flew past him singing "Malfoy Got Run Over By A Reindeer." He turned pink and wiped his bloody nose fiercely.  
  
  
The match continued on as it normally does. Then, the Firebolt II gave a wild jerk. Meagan, thinking it the wind since that day was a very windy day, continued on. It gave another wild jerk that almost dismounted her. Her eyes became wide and yellow.  
  
  
In the stands, Marykate saw what was going on. She looked around the stands and saw no one that was doing it. Then, it hit her... Literally. Something stuck her across the face. She looked around wildly and saw no one there. "There is nothing you can do to save Meagan now!" Laughed Cate's voice. Then there was another slap to her face and the voice was gone.  
  
  
Marykate ran down the Ravenclaw stands wildly. She had to get to Michael. He was the only one that could stop it now.  
  
  
The broom gave another wild jerk. Meagan flew off the front of her broom. She gasped and hung on with bother her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut. The broom gave another attempt to free her grip. She was thrown forcefully upward and then dangled off the broom with one hand.  
  
  
"Michael! Do something!" Marykate panted as she reached Michael. It appeared that he was already doing something for his hands were raised and he was muttering under his breath. It did nothing.  
  
  
Then, the broom gave another buck to release Meagan's grip. This time, it worked. Meagan screamed. She fell through the air. Two hundred feet... One hundred feet... Fifty feet... The broom also fell after her, as though released by a giant grip. Her eyes were orange with fear. She saw Harry go into a dive. "Harry!" She shrieked. She was only ten feet from the ground. Her eyes became wide at the ground that was rushing towards her. She lost sight of Harry. She closed her eyes and waited for the crash... Only five feet left now... Any minute... Any second... Then-  
  
  
She fell into someone's arms. She looked up and saw Harry. She quickly reached out her hand for the now un-jinxed broom. She kissed Harry briefly and jumped onto her broom. She spiraled upward. Then, below her, she saw Malfoy diving. She dived. The Firebolt II easily caught up with the Nimbus Two Thousand One. In a matter of seconds, they were neck-to-neck. The tiny golden ball hovered only inches away from them. The ground was coming closer...  
  
  
Malfoy pulled up so as to not hit the ground. Meagan, her eyes narrowed, her hair being whipped back by the strong wind, caught the snitch. Without having time to pull up, she hit the ground with a sickening crack. She raised her dirty hand triumphantly. "We won." She said thickly, and fainted.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Cate grinned. Even though her plan of throwing Meagan off her broomstick had failed, Meagan had still crashed anyway. Her brown eyes gleamed as she saw the crumpled Meagan lying in a heap on the Quidditch field. Cate laughed triumphantly. "Who has the last laugh now, Meagan?" She asked. 


	31. More of the Muggles, and Terror Isle

(A/N: Okay, I'm a little more sane, this chapter is a little more like what I usually write... Hehehe)  
  
Chapter 30: More of the Muggles, and Terror Isle. (Cathy's sanity is  
  
returning)  
  
  
  
"Now that." Cate said shortly, remembering the insane Muggles that she ran across playing a sport. "My dear friends Cathy, Tiff, Brandon, and Sean.. Is a real sport.. Not Basketball or whatever it's called..."  
  
  
The Muggles weren't even around anymore. She, Bellum, Facere, and Dolere had left them about an hour ago. They were going to find a temporary home in this little ghost town. It was probably the smallest town she had come across...  
  
  
"Classifieds... Are Muggle classifieds the same as ours?" Dolere said, rather puzzled. Everyone shrugged. They were sitting in the cafe, getting rather odd looks from everyone. It was freezing cold as well. Cate shivered, and before going any other place, she conjured herself up warmer clothes.  
  
  
"Are you folks looking for a place to rent?" the cafe owner said, pouring more of the coffee into Bellum's cup. He didn't like the taste, but he smiled and drank it anyways.  
  
  
"Yeah..." Dolere said. "Know of anyplace? These ads are impossible..."  
  
  
"Sure..." She wrote down an address and handed it to Dolere. "Jus' go an' see Dennis. He'll show you the farm he's got fer sale. Hurry while you can, the kids with the snowmobiles are still here. I'm sure three of them will be going here. They're a good bunch of kids, but rather noisy. Oh... there they go. Well, best of luck to you folk!"  
  
  
"Thank you..." Bellum said, not sure if he should be happy or not.  
  
  
"Follow the snowmobiles dears!"  
  
  
"Well then... Now if we knew what a snowmobile was..." Facere commented.  
  
"Well, follow the kids." Cate said. "We want a vehicle. What shall we have..." She said to them, looking at her wand. Everyone said something different.  
  
  
"BMW!" Bellum said eagerly.  
  
  
"VW Beetle!" Dolere said.  
  
  
"Rolls Royce!" Farce suggested.  
  
  
Cate grinned. "How about..."  
  
  
A silver Mini Van popped up. Everyone stared at her. She grinned. "It's practical. I've seen loads of Muggles Driving them before... They seem quite popular."  
  
  
"Yeah.. The mummies and daddies drive them..." Dolere laughed.  
  
  
"So what?! We're driving a Mini Van."  
  
  
"How cool."  
  
  
They all piled in, and after a half an hour ride that should have taken 5 minutes, they arrived at a farm. There was an old white house, and a new house, which was tan, with a large wraparound deck. There was a white mini-van, a car (Mercury Sable), several Pick-up trucks, and a few farm equipment vehicles.  
  
  
"See.. They have a van.."  
  
  
"Well, they also have children."  
  
  
"We can pretend then. Would you like me to turn you into a child, Dolere?" Cate said, her eyes flashing.  
  
  
"No thank-you..."  
  
  
They climbed the icy steps on the deck, and look through the glass door. There was a button... But no one dared to press it. Finally, Facere reached out and tapped it. A bell sounded inside, and there was a patter of feet to be heard. Soon, there were people standing right in front of them on the hardwood floor.  
  
  
"Come in!" said the man that answered, who was presumably the father in the household.  
  
  
They stepped inside, all four of them shivering. It was no way to dress for a North Dakota winter. Then, like thunder, six children all skidded across the floor in the socks, sliding along the way. Brandon, Cathy, and Tiff were all there. There were three littler ones they were not yet familiar with. One was a little blonde girl, the other a little girl with red hair, and there was a boy with hair that seemed to be a mix of every hair color possible.  
  
  
Brandon recognized the house guests, and stopped, Cathy crashed into him, Tiff crashed into her, and so on.. all like a chair of dominos. But they didn't fall over. The man shook his head and sighed.  
  
  
"Only three of these are mine..." He pulled Cathy forward, and the two that looked least like her, the red haired girl and the boy with weird hair... " The oldest is Cathy. This here is Vince, and this is Jenny. These strange few here, Brandon, Tiffany, and Megan. Megan is Brandon's little sister. Though they seem to live here sometimes anyways... And Tiff... She's just here. A lot."  
  
  
"Well, that's interesting." Bellum said. This man talked a lot. Well, now they were acquainted with a few too many Muggles.  
  
  
"Anyways... We're here to ask about renting your other farmstead." He said, not really knowing what a farmstead was.  
  
  
"Oh yes!" The man said. " I'm Dennis by the way. Now you want to rent the other farm... Have you seen it yet?"  
  
  
"No." All four said in unison. There was a long boring conversation, while the kids ran off to the living room, and were engaged in a wrestling match. It was Cathy -vs- her brother, Vince, who was only 11 and could beat her easily. Cathy was 14. So  
  
was Brandon, but he had no problem. Tiff was just as little as Cathy, actually, littler, and lost to Brandon and Vince.  
  
  
"Not fair. You're bigger!" Cathy protested.  
  
  
"It is too fair! It's four -vs- two!" Vince shot back.  
  
  
"So? We have the little girls..." Tiff said.  
  
  
"Good point. All four of you added together are about as much as one person..."  
  
  
Cate was getting sick of hearing the arguing, so she waved her hand when Dennis wasn't looking and the kids were all silent. She smiled pleasantly, while answering "Fascinating" questions about Britain and France.  
  
  
"Is it just me, or is it quieter in here?"  
  
  
"Just you..." Bellum answered.  
  
  
"Well, in that case, would you like to see the other farm?"  
  
  
"Sure-" Facere said, stopping in mid-sentence to watch a woman light a candle. Fire... She hadn't seen fire in a while. The woman gave her a strange look and smiled weakly.  
  
  
"This is my wife, Mary."  
  
  
"Hi?" Mary said, a little bewildered.  
  
  
"They want to rent the other farm.."  
  
  
"Oooh..." she said, going off to the living room to yell at the kids. This family is insane Cate thought. So... Noisy,\ and happy. Do they ever stop talking? The way these Muggles act... It really does scare me...  
  
  
  
The little blonde girl ran past, squealing as her older brother chased her to the downstairs, closely followed by everyone else.  
  
So, all piling into Cate's mini van they looked at the other farm. It wasn't as good as the one where the family lived, which was obviously why this farm was up for rent. But it wasn't bad. The house was a little small, but the fact that there were two huge barns and a hayloft made up for it.  
  
  
"Well, we'll take it." Bellum said, pulling out a wad of American Muggle cash. Dennis stared. "We can pay now."  
  
  
"Oh.. okay!" he said, shaking his head. "That'll be..."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Back at Hogwarts, things were less than cheerful. A crowd gathered to watch as Madam Pomfrey examined Meagan, while Harry sat by her side, shaken in fear. She wasn't moving... What if she broke her neck? What if...  
  
  
Draco Malfoy laughed. She looked worse than he did! He was going to make up a song for her now.. But he couldn't think of one. He had been hit a fair few times in the face with a Bludger, but he still thought he looked better. He wasn't a crumpled heap on the ground.  
  
  
Madam Pomfrey shot a look at the crowd, threw some dust of a sort around, and only a select few remained with her as they appeared in the hospital wing. Just the usual people that were always around her.  
  
  
"Well, I can fix her up.. But she won't look... Quite the same." Madam Pomfrey made a face.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He had personally liked the way she looked before...  
  
  
"Well, her face will be a little smushed... But it's not permanent. Only for a few months.. But she's okay. I think she might even wake up today." she said, trying to look on the brighter side. Sirius couldn't manage to fight a small laugh. Harry shot him an "It's not Funny, Sirius R. Black..."  
  
  
Look... managing to get the dreaded middle initial in the look, which shut Sirius up right away. Lizzie rolled her eyes and whispered something to Sirius that made him go red in the face.  
  
  
"She'll be back to normal soon..."  
  
  
"Well, that's all that matters, is that she's back." Harry said. Everyone nodded. They were all going to tease her actually. That was the way the Marauders thought... Sirius grinned at James, who grinned at Lupin, who grinned back at Sirius. Elizabeth shook her head and gave Sirius a good hard kick.  
  
  
"Ouch, Lizzie. That hurt! What..." Sirius teased. That was his way of saying, no it didn't hurt at all.  
  
  
"Well, now we can tease Meagan as well as Lizzie." James grinned, talking to Sirius and Lupin a little while later, alone of course.  
  
  
"Hey... That isn't funny..." Sirius said. Everyone had been trying to convince Lizzie she wasn't a walking blimp, while she complained she wasn't, Sirius told her she wasn't, and somehow got James and Remus to be nice to her about that. But everyone giggled, because they knew she was a smaller version of a blimp. How many kids was she going to have anyways?  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"This is perfect." Cate said, with a grin. She has something magical hooked up to a Muggle TV set. It currently displayed Meagan on a screen, just waking up... "She looks worse than Malfoy does! With that horrible scar and all..."  
  
  
"You have a scar too." Dolere pointed out. Cate tried to ignore her cloud-shaped scar whenever possible. So she ignored Dolere...  
  
  
"What I have set up here is (dun, dun duuuuun! {Cathy asked me, Meagan, to insert this into her chapter, but after reading the Messed-Up Love of Hogwarts, who can resist the temptation?}) Terror Isle camera."  
  
  
"I don't get it." Facere said, staring at it. "It's like... a Muggle video game. I got the idea from those insane  
  
Muggles. They have to work their way through a level... All alone though. There are only 6 levels. I wasn't in a creative mood. Meagan, Harry, Sirius, Marykate, Ron, and Hermione all have to complete a level all on their own."  
  
  
Cate paused only to grin. "I've devised quite the difficulties... Muggle civilities for some, and completely magic ones for others. Hermione for example, has a hard level. She has to win a game of Muggle sock-her (Soccer in other words... Cate wouldn't know how to say it properly... so hence it's spelt sock-her he, he, he) against that girl Cathy... and also she has to be  
  
Seeker in a game of Quidditch. Did I mention they can only fail one level? Or else it's bye, bye, and they all get trapped in my handy book here?"  
  
  
"Hermione... Is she the really brainy one?"  
  
  
"Yup. Knows almost nothing about sports. She's a bookie. And she has level one... Tut, tut... Must call upon out Muggle Teenagers!"  
  
  
In a video-game like arena, Cathy appeared, as well as Tiff, Brandon, Sean, and a few other people on the Soccer team. (Okay... well maybe more than a few...) And the rest of the Muggles they had met were all sitting confused in the stands. Cathy scratched her head and looked around.  
  
  
"Oh... I forgot to wake Meagan... She needs to watch too!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Wakey, wakey!" Cate's voice said, and Meagan suddenly woke up, feeling perfectly normal, but looking quite the mess. "Who wants to play Soccer? Oh... How sweet! Let's go!"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was on the field. Dressed in a soccer uniform. Everyone else, which was only Meagan, Marykate, Harry, Ron, and Sirius, were all in a magical box they could not leave to watch. The last to give up kicking their enclosure was Sirius, who was pretty well electrocuted by the time the match started.  
  
  
"Now you can only fail one level of the game... or... You get trapped in my lovely book! Let the games begin!"  
  
  
Cate, who was at the comforts of home, leaned back in her comfy chair to watch. No one seemed too able to comprehend, so she shouted, "It's a soccer match!"  
  
  
Then the referee blew the whistle and the game began... Even with the help of all her teammates, Hermione as the Forward (Which conveniently could not be changed) was not the greatest. She couldn't out-think a soccer ball, there was nothing to outwit. Just Cathy. Which was hard, because the little person was quick. Giving up in the end, when the score was too humiliating to repeat, the Muggles disappeared, with a large sum of money in Cathy's hands and a shout of, "That was fun! Can we play again! She was so much easier to beat than Scott is!!!!" 


	32. Bring it On!

Chapter 32  
  
Bring it On!  
  
  
Next it was Meagan's turn. She squared her jaw as she stood on the field. There was a whistle and Meagan, even though severely injured, leapt into action. She would never turn down a game of good, old soccer. She gave a tremendous kick to the soccer ball and it shocked most of the other players who just stood to watch. It hit the keeper in the stomach and made him fly backwards into the net.  
  
  
The scoreboard changed from "Home-0, Guest-0" to "Home-0, Guest-1." Meagan raised her arms in triumph as Cate watched in horror. Quidditch didn't really require you to use your legs, so Cate had thought Meagan would go down horribly. What Cate didn't know, however, was that Meagan used to be on the soccer team when she didn't know anything about magic.  
  
  
Meagan seemed to be full of energy. That, though, was thanks to the Orb of Unstoppable Power (O.U.P.) that lay in her pocket. She grinned and heat-butted the ball into the net as it flew her way by one of her teammates. "YEAH!" Meagan shouted. Harry, Sirius, Marykate, Ron, and Hermione were on their feet, shouting. This time, Sirius was on his seat. He was jumping up and down.  
  
  
By the end of the first quarter, the score was "Home-1, Guest- 53." Cate, Bellum, Dolere, and Facere sat horrified. How could this be happening?  
  
  
Meagan seemed to know what she was doing. She smiled mischievously by the end of the their quarter. Her eyes were bright purple and she was sweating. She waved her hand in front of her face to cool off. She took a long drink of Gatorade that she made appear out of no where. The score was now, "Home-3, Guest-148." She flicked her bangs out of her eyes and returned to the field.  
  
  
"Bring it on!" She shouted as the ball flew up into the air. Meagan head-butted it to her teammate who kicked it back. "Hey! It's Sammy Sosa!" Meagan shouted at the other team, pointing to the stands. They all looked and Meagan got a goal. "This is FUN!" She exclaimed, doing a little jig. She ran as fast as she possibly could. "I can do anything you can do better!" She yelled at the other team's Forward.  
  
  
The final score was pitiful. The scoreboard read, "Home-12, Guest-367." The other team was exhausted. Meagan's defeat seemed to brighten her friend's spirits.  
  
  
"No! No!" Shrieked Cate. The magical fuse blew. Smoke emitted from the back of the Muggle TV set. "Damn you Meagan! Damn you!"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Meagan gave a yelp and there was a soft "fwump!" as she landed on the bed. Breathing hard, she looked around and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Marykate, and Sirius sitting breathlessly around her. Meagan gave a weak chuckle and drew the O.U.P. from her pocket.  
  
  
Clearly thinking of a new insult, Sirius said, "Nice call, Flat-Face." Meagan gave Sirius a look and started hitting him with her pillow. "Shaddup! Shaddup!" She hollered.  
  
  
Everyone laughed. "But that's your new nickname, Meagan," simpered Sirius, who was still being beaten up by the "ferocious" pillow. "Don't you like the name Flat-Face?" Meagan just whacked him harder. "SHUT UP!" She said, hitting him in the face. "If you want a flat face, I'll give you one!" She yelled. Knowing that Meagan could honestly give him his own flat face, he shut up.  
  
  
Meagan raised her sparking fingers. "WhaaaaaAHHHH!!" Sirius yelped as she zapped him in the behind. Harry fell off of his chair from laughing so hard. Marykate slapped Ron's back. Ron came close to falling out of his chair, bur didn't.  
  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" Meagan roared, equipping everyone but Sirius with pillows. All the pillows flew in Sirius's direction. He gave a shout and scrambled up to find another pillow.  
  
  
Feathers in his hair, the pillow whacked Sirius tried to make a comeback. He fought against the four children (Hermione just stood there, bewildered) with all his might. He hit Harry over the head. Harry fell, causing his misjudged kick to hit Ron in the legs. Ron fell back onto Marykate who fell onto Hermione. Hermione, still in her chair, toppled over. Meagan was the only one safe from the chain reaction. She whacked Sirius hard in his side and who fell to the floor, only to look up into the blazing eyes of Madame Pomfrey.  
  
  
"Hello." Said Sirius in a small voice. Everyone froze. As nice as she was, Madame Pomfrey looked like a crouching tiger. She had froze with shock, horror, and anger. There was a little popping noise as Meagan's nose became "un-smushed."  
  
  
There were still feathers still falling about the room. All of them had feathers in their hair and torn pillow-cases in their hands. Meagan fell off the bed with an, "Oomph!"  
  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Roared Madame Pomfrey. "Pillow fight?" Meagan squeaked, giving her a guilty smile. "Well," Huffed Madame Pomfrey, "You seem well enough. Now, GO! OUT! SHOO!"  
  
  
All five of them ran out of the hospital wing, still pillow-equipped, and ran headlong into Lupin and James. 


	33. I can Fly! (Also know as Sirius goes mad...

(A/N: Yes, I have done it again: gone insane on you. But this chapter is not entirely an insane romp through this whole book... It has a point, and a very dramatic part...)  
  
Chapter 33: I can Fly!!!! (Also known as Sirius goes Crazy, and Cate breaks down)  
  
  
  
  
James continued to stare. He grinned. But he'd still called Meagan flat-face. But something very odd took his mind off that for a minute.  
  
  
Sirius, who looked very crazed was... He blinked. Sirius was trying to fly?  
  
  
"C' Mon Padfoot... Just cuz you have feathers doesn't mean you can fly..."  
  
"I CAN FLYYYYY!" Sirius was running about the corridors. Everyone broke out into laughter, which seemed to have been brought to the attention of a very crabby certain someone... Who happened to have very greasy black hair and well... Everything was black. Even the words he said...  
  
  
"BLACK! Have you gone mad!? What are you doing..." Snape shouted at Sirius, who skidded to a stop right in front of Snape. He smiled and blew a feather from his nose, which landed on Snape's robes. This feather was fluffy and pink. "20 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
  
"But... Have you forgot we don't go to school here any longer?" Sirius said, still standing there covered in feathers. Snape ignored this, and jotted something down on a piece of parchment.  
  
  
"And a detention for you, Sirius Black."  
  
  
"I'M NOT A TEENAGER ANYMORE!" Sirius huffed. "You can't give me a detention! We're the same age... It's not fair!"  
  
  
At this point, which happened to be the wrong time, Sirius changed into a teenager. "So much for not being a teenager..." James chortled. Sirius made a face.  
  
  
"He still can't give me detention. I'm still... Erm.. How old am I anyways, James? I lost track in Azkaban..."  
  
  
James didn't answer, but he laughed. Sirius scratched his head. He was still covered in feathers though. He grinned. He finally noticed his body changed.  
  
  
"Hey... I'm like... 17 again!" He said, checking himself out.  
  
  
"Well spotted Sherlock!" Meagan chimed in.  
  
  
"Sherlock?"  
  
  
"Muggle book character..."  
  
  
"Okay then."  
  
  
"I gotta show Lizzie..." Sirius grinned.  
  
  
"You sure she wants to see?" Remus teased.  
  
  
"Ha, ha. Yes." He grinned. "I'm goooooood lookin'."  
  
  
"Sometimes I worry about you..." James said, casting sideways glance to everyone else.  
  
  
"I can flyyyy!" Sirius was still going about the corridors. But much to everyone's surprise, for a few minutes, he actually did make it off the ground. But it was short-lived. He got his robes caught on a statue with a sword, and was dangling about 5 feet in the air.  
  
  
"I... Need... A... Picture... Of... This..." Meagan said, between breaths of air, for it was hard to breathe she laughed so hard. A camera appeared, and she snapped not one photo, but around ten or so. Sirius wiggled around, until finally, James magicked him down.  
  
  
"Lizzie! Lizzie! Lizzie!" Sirius said, rounding a corner into a comfy room.  
  
  
"AHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Lizzie shrieked, appearing from the room. "He's... he's..."  
  
  
"Sirius?" Remus suggested.  
  
  
"Yeah... When we were... young..."  
  
  
"Aww... I just look like it!" Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear. "But really I'm still.. Well, however old I was before."  
  
  
"Why are you covered in feathers, love?"  
  
  
"Pillow fight." Everyone answered.  
  
  
"Aww..." Lizzie said, lapping it all up and giving Sirius a big hug. "He might be a weirdo, but at least he's my weirdo!"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Cate rolled her eyes. She had a new TV set this time... And another challenge for the lot of them. She glared at Dolere, who had decided to give Meagan the soccer challenge... She was supposed to have a different one. But this time it was Harry's turn, and he would go all by himself.  
  
  
"Hello my... Friends" She said, putting a deadly emphasis on the word friends. "Are you ready for your net challenge?"  
  
  
"No..." Came an answer from everyone.  
  
  
"Too bad. Come along..."  
  
  
Cate snapped her fingers and they all appeared back on the isle. It didn't have much of a beautiful beach, the sand was blackish and rather coarse. The water, which was presumably an ocean of some sort, was a rather sickening green color. Everyone gave a disgusted look around.  
  
  
"Do you like my lovely little island?" Cate's voice said with a very sarcastic tone. "Get a suntan eh, Meagan?" She chuckled. Cate was rather proud of her perfect skin tone, but Meagan looked as if she needed a little sunlight. But the sky was cloudy, and looked as if it might rain.  
  
  
Meagan spat on the gross sand to show her appreciation to that comment. Harry put an arm around her, and glared around, as if expecting to see Cate someplace.  
  
  
"Well, time to separate the lot of you." Cate snapped her fingers and watched on the new screen, which was an exceptionally large big screen TV this time; everyone separate, leaving Harry alone. This time no one touched their bubble of electric shock, but Sirius, still covered in feathers, had to give it a try. But what Cate didn't know was that while she was watching Sirius flap his "wings" which were still his regular arms, Meagan slipped the Orb into Harry's pocket. He smiled at her, knowing he wouldn't lose. Then the were separated into separate electric-thingys (like my choice of words? electric thingys... I need some serious help...)  
  
  
"Harry Potter..." Cate hissed. Bellum, Dolere, and Facere made a face of disgust. "How good to see you again..." She said this with heavy sarcasm as well. " This is your challenge. You are good at mazes, no?"  
  
  
"Erm..."  
  
  
"That's what I thought." Cate rolled her eyes. "How do you react to one where my favorite dragon is following you?"  
  
  
Then, as if on cue, there was a blast of fire, and there was a dragon, which astoundingly no one had noticed before. This dragon was a breed no one had ever seen before. This was clearly a challenge thought up by Facere. It was full of fire. The maze was a large border of fire, a lot like the shrubs that had been used in the Tri-Wizard tournament.  
  
  
"Well, you get to the end. You win this challenge. Simple."  
  
  
Harry felt the orb in his pockets, and took a deep breath as the large strange dragon flew over his head, the tail nearly missing him. There was fire everywhere, and it was getting hot. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and began...  
  
  
It was a long maze; surely it went around the island? There were obstacles, such as creatures. Cate herself had not seen this challenge to "Okay" it before they started. It appeared too easy. Facere smiled sheepishly. But Harry has still had a little trouble with the meteors. One had happened to hit him dead on in the leg, but he was lucky it was a small one. His pants torn, blood everywhere, he limped on. He sighed, thought again of the orb and fought the pain. It burned. Even the sand was hot, and  
  
he had lost a shoe and sock in the moving tar pit. He thought he could just apparate over it... But it moved to the spot he had apparated to... he only lost a shoe and sock. But at least he was alive.  
  
  
"Harry use the orb!" Ron shouted, leaning against the electric cage. He got the shock of his lifetime, and passed out on the spot.  
  
  
"The what, I beg your pardon?" Cate said with a grin, and definite flash in her eyes which was visible to Bellum, Dolere, and Facere.  
  
  
"RON!!!" Meagan shouted. How did Ron know Harry had the orb now? Cate was sure to figure something out...  
  
  
But before Cate was able to appear on the spot and stop this challenge, Harry raised the orb in the air, and suddenly found himself at the end of the maze. But they didn't disappear. Appearing in front of Harry was Cate, dressed in the usual swanky sort of outfit. The red skirt and shirt she seemed to favor above all. She looked him dead in the eye and grinned.  
  
  
"I'll be taking that, thank-you..." she said.  
  
  
"No.. You won't!"  
  
  
"Standing up now are you?" Cate laughed. "How brave. Bravery gets you killed. Maybe it isn't bravery at all, just stupidity. Trying to make something more of yourself? Thinking of saving the world?? Now hand it over, before I kill you."  
  
  
She made a mad grab for it, making contact, but it gave her a sharp shock. She glared, and looked around. "None of you are leaving until I get it!" She shrieked.  
  
  
"Then get it." Harry glared. As long as he had it, she couldn't touch it without hurting herself. "You can't touch it, can you? That's really too bad..."  
  
  
Cate glared, her eyes flashing gold. She took a step towards Harry, who backed away. She grinned. He was still afraid of her. The rather crooked grin still fixed on her face, she stepped right on Harry's foot with her high heeled boots. This surely broke a few of his toes, because there was a crunch, and he yelled in pain. Still not letting go of the orb, Cate elbowed him hard in the stomach. That did it. For she really didn't use just her elbow, but another well placed stepping on his toes.  
  
  
"Getting beaten on by a woman... Humiliated yet Potter?" She said, kneeing him in the stomach. Lurching and throwing his hands, the orb went flying. Re-directing its flight, Cate caught in her left hand steadily. " So I could never et it? Bravery is stupidity Harry. You should know it. All it does is create a false sense of pride, and make you think a bit differently of yourself. It really isn't bravery. It's stupid to get yourself killed." She threw a bit of magic at him, and he flopped over. It  
  
looked painful... This made her laugh. "So much pain. Is this what bravery is?"  
  
  
She ended this speech, which caused everyone to be in silent shock, with a shark kick to Harry's side. He was a bloody mess, and still unconscious. But Sirius couldn't take it. It was his own child doing this. He began to yell...  
  
  
"You're a coward!" He shouted at her. "You wouldn't ever know bravery! What kind of an excuse for a human being does this?"  
  
  
"What did you call me?" Cate said, leaving Harry and wheeling around to face Sirius's perch in the air.  
  
  
"A coward! A bloody coward! You could have a happy life! But this is what you choose?!"  
  
  
"Very well then. Do you wish to speak to me, Sirius Black?"  
  
  
"I'm your father! You can call me father, it wouldn't kill you. Please Catie..." He pleaded.  
  
  
Cate shook her head. Was this a death wish? Was he truly crazy? It was his wish though... She snapped her fingers. Everyone else disappeared. They were going back to Hogwarts... Sirius's electric force field disappeared as well. he fell from the air about five feet, to the ground. She clapped her hands, and back in the Muggle house, the orb appeared in Bellum's hands. He  
  
also had her wedding ring, which she had also given him. He closed his eyes and really couldn't bring himself to look...  
  
  
"You wanted a word?" Cate hissed, approaching him as he stood up.  
  
  
"I just wanted to see you. You don't know what it's like to be a parent, let alone lose your child. I lost everything. Everything. Your mother, Lily and James, Harry... My life. And now I lose you. I had you back. What happened, Catie?"  
  
  
"I was never your child." Cate said, with no emotion. "I was no one's child. No one wanted me. Just because I was a little different. I thank you for those genes. The genes that made me an outcast. Part of the reason I am what I am."  
  
  
"But... I would have loved to raise you. Why do you think I'm here now, if I never loved you?"  
  
  
"You didn't even know I existed!" Cate practically shrieked, pacing in a circle around him, like a vulture circling its prey. "How could you love what didn't exist to you?"  
  
  
"I was in prison. You're all wrong. I knew you existed. I was there when you were born. Because the one for so many years you called a father was not. I loved your mother, and the thing I wanted most was a family. Do you know how I wished you were my daughter? Do you know? It's hard to watch the things you love most go away. In one year... Everything was taken away. The woman I loved, my best friend, and you. Even though I didn't think you were my baby, I was supportive. You know the story. And I have a question for you: How could you hate me if you didn't know I existed?"  
  
  
"I always hoped..." Cate said, stopping in front of Sirius, a different look in her eyes. It was a sad sympathetic look. She looked ready to cry. "That Jacob James was not my father." She paused for a breath. "I knew it, in a way. I knew I was nothing like him. I didn't even look like him. And I had this feeling... Of hatred. To whoever was my father, for not being there.  
  
I told myself it was his fault as much as anyone else's. For being careless. Think before you act. You are bad at that. Did you ever consider what would become of a child, produced in some sort of one-night-stand? The emotional effect on the child?"  
  
  
"I'm sorry Catie." Sirius said, now crying. He had given in. She had a talent for making him feel guilty. It seemed as if it were his fault now. His fault that she was bad? It didn't make sense, but yet it did. Cate knew exactly why she was bad, and that meant she would know how to get out of it... If she wanted to. "I'm sorry!" He sobbed on. "It was more than that. More than a simple one-night-stand. You understand... Don't you?"  
  
  
"Then you should have thought about it. If it was more, than why did you not consider it impossible for you to have a child? Think Sirius Black, before you act. You can ruin lives when you forget to do that. Like my life. No matter how much you try, or claim you love me, you can't correct my life. It was messed up from the beginning, and will be until the end."  
  
  
"But you're going to be a sister." He wailed. His own dark brown eyes matched Cate's "Come home Catie. Please. We miss you. Lizze wants you back too. Why else is she alive again?"  
  
  
"A baby?" Cate said, stunned. She closed her eyes. She was in silent tears. "What good will it do for me to be home? Not everyone wants me back. All they want to do is stop me. They don't truly want me back. Meagan." Cate spat. "She's convinced she'll stop me. She wants the glory to herself. Then what will they do with me? I bet she never thought of that... Throw me an asylum and label me mad? No, she'll just treat it as a trophy. I see her as the good evil person. She's on the good side, but greed seems to lead her. She cares not about me. If she were truly all good, she'd care about everyone, even the evil people. I'd rather not rot in a place where the truly mad go. Would you like to?"  
  
  
"She doesn't mean anything. She just... doesn't know. What... to do with you once it's over."  
  
  
"What about you? What would you do with me?" Cate hissed.  
  
  
"Make you part of the family. You can do it."  
  
  
"You have to realize this, Sirius." Cate said, starting to cry again. "I don't want to be good. I can't do it. It's in me. See, most of me right now wants to kill you. It wants to rip you to shreds and feed you to those sharks."  
  
  
Sirius gulped. He looked around nervously.  
  
  
"If you want to do the world a favor, leave me alone. Let me go about my business, you go home and raise a family. If you don't like this, make sure your baby has a father. Make sure your wife, whenever you decide to get married, has a husband. Just let go of me. It's part of life. It isn't all good. Go home. You're disqualified from my game. Let everyone else go on.  
  
Raise your kid."  
  
  
"But..."  
  
  
"No buts. That's the best thing you can do for this world. Make sure another Black doesn't go rotten. Might I also add that you are lucky you have your younger body, or I think judging by the look on your face you might have died by cause of heart attack."  
  
  
"But..." Sirius sputtered again, feeling a little more nervous.  
  
  
Cate pulled a knife from her boot and held it to his throat, again crazy and evil. She was breathing fast. She was crying. She did look as if she should belong in an asylum...  
  
  
"I can't..." Sirius said.  
  
  
"Yes you can!" she said, cutting his cheek with the knife. Blood ran down his cheek and dripped on his robes. She gave him a hard shove, and he disappeared. Cate took a deep breath and bowed her head. She couldn't believe what she had done. After one last look at the hideous isle, she appeared back in the living room of the Muggle place. In front of the TV screen. Dolere and Facere were staring, with rather odd looks on their faces. Bellum however, who still had the orb and her ring, wrapped his arms around her.  
  
  
"It's okay..." He said, and after the look her gave the other women, they left the room. He clearly wanted some alone time. Cate buried her face on his shoulder and cried. And cried. Picking her up, and taking a seat on the couch, Bellum cradled her in his arms. "Don't forget... I love you." He said, almost starting to cry himself. He slipped the ring back on her left ring finger and kissed her hand.  
  
  
"I know." Cate sniffled between sobs. "I love you too. Don't let go of me. Just hold on."  
  
  
"I've got you." he said, wondering what she was talking about really. He kissed her forehead. He had never seen her cry. He liked the feeling that he made her feel secure. It was the feeling of being her husband, and in the future, she would need lots of comforting...  
  
  
"Destroy it." Cate muttered. "Get rd of it."  
  
  
"What?" he said, smoothing her hair as she looked up at him.  
  
  
"The orb. I want it gone."  
  
  
"But you could use it..."  
  
  
"Meagan isn't happy. She'll try to get it back. I'm not taking a chance. Destroy it."  
  
  
Bellum did have power. He never really used them as much as everyone else, but he sighed, and picked up the orb again. It levitated above his hand and glowed. He looked at it longingly, and closed his eyes. He took Cate's hand, and put it on top of the orb. Instantaneously, it exploded, leaving golden shards all over the floor. Bellum picked up a piece, as Cate looked at it all emotionlessly (Is that a word even? Well, if it wasn't... It is now....). Bellum picked up a piece.  
  
  
"Well, it's ordinary gold." He smiled at her. "I'll make you a nice ring. How about that?"  
  
  
Cate nodded, and smiled at him. Well, if she couldn't have the power, no one could then...."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Dolere was thinking again. Facere was giving her odd looks, because she was grinning so much. Cate did after all have a major weakness. Sirius Black. She already had a plan devised.... She was going to make it all work out. Cate was going to fall.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Harry had been taken not only to the hospital wing, but to a professional hospital. Cate had nearly killed him. After the doctors took a look at him, the injuries were savable. It was a powerful curse she had used, apparently Cate hadn't let out her anger for a long time. But Harry was talking, though he looked pretty horrible.  
  
  
"Mreaageen.." He mumbled. His speech wasn't quite the best yet.  
  
  
"I'm here, Harry." Meagan said, sniffling. "It's okay. You're alright." She said, her heart leaping that he could at least talk, somewhat.  
  
  
Cate had gone a bit far. Whatever she had done, it was effective. Now that Harry was alright, there was another question on everyone's mind: Where was Sirius?  
  
  
"It's okay Lizzie." Marykate said, she was taking turns comforting Meagan and Elizabeth both. "He can take care of himself. Sirius can talk his way out of anything." But he could talk himself into anything too... She thought  
  
  
Sitting in a rocking chair, Lizzie stared out the window. There was still no sign of Sirius. She had been hoping that this child would have a father...  
  
  
"What if he doesn't turn up though?" She cried.  
  
  
"He will." Ferre said. "I know he will."  
  
  
Ron was keeping to himself in a corner. He felt responsible for all of this. He had messed up... Bad... He wondered what would become of him... He didn't talk top anyone, not even Marykate.  
  
  
Even though it was late when Sirius showed up, he showed. Everyone was asleep. Sirius winced as he looked at the scene. No one was happy. They all looked as if they were a bit depressed. But they did have good reason. He sighed quietly and cast a weak smile at the sleeping Meagan and Harry. Then he looked at his own fiancé, and sniffled. He kissed her lips softly, and  
  
sat down beside her. She had moved from the rocking chair (which was now occupied by Ridere) to a fold out couch.  
  
  
"Sirius?" she whispered.  
  
  
"Yup. That's me." he said, kissing her again n the cheek.  
  
  
"I thought you might have been dead!" she said, kissing him back, and rolling (with effort) to put her arms around him.  
  
  
"I thought so too. For a minute there, she was really scaring me."  
  
  
"She's still-"  
  
  
"Well, I don't know what came over her, but she let me go."  
  
  
"You're hurt." Elizabeth said, her hand brushing over his bloody cheek. "It's a deep wound."  
  
  
"It's nothing. A small cut at the most. Nothing compared to what she could have done."  
  
  
"See a doctor, Sir."  
  
  
"Tomorrow Liz. Not now... I just wanna sleep."  
  
  
Sleep? Yeah right... Like that was going to be possible. Just then, the lights flickered on, and Michael walked in, looking sort of ghostly. Everyone woke up, when he swore loudly at the room.  
  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sirius said, who was the only one actually not groggy.  
  
  
"The orb was destroyed. I came to say goodbye."  
  
  
"Wha-?" Meagan said, looking up.  
  
  
"Well, I helped create it. Part of me is in it. So, I'll be disappearing soon." As he said this, his color flickered and he looked more transparent. I wish I would have had longer... I shouldn't have handed it out... I should have known this would happen!" He sighed, disappearing even lighter.  
  
  
"But... You can't go!" Meagan objected.  
  
  
"Rest assured, you'll come across me in some other way... In the future. Goodbyyyyyyyyye..." He said, disappearing for good.  
  
  
At this point Meagan hated, hated, hated Cate. She didn't believe she was truly human any longer. She clenched her fists, and noticed Sirius was back. All he had was a cut? And what had she done to Harry? Almost killed him. It wasn't anything Harry did at all. It was her. Cate hated her most of all, and was determined to get everyone close to her. Then, she suddenly realized something. What did Sirius hadn't said anything to Cate? She probably would have finished off Harry... And knowing Cate, it was probably a very true thought.  
  
  
"Welcome back, Sirius." She smiled weakly. She didn't know what to say after that. Sirius smiled and waved. "Thank-you." she managed to choke out.  
  
  
"For what?" Sirius said, a little taken aback.  
  
  
"For speaking up." 


	34. Healing

(A/N: It wasn't me... HpGrl did this to my poor evil character... ***SOB*** Oh well... It adds to the good parts hehe... read on...)  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Healing (Otherwise Known as Meagan Gets Up Her Courage, Uses Her Powers to a Breaking Point, Faints, And Wakes Up Later to Change the Sobbing to Laughter.)  
  
  
Meagan chewed her lip. Then, she decided. It may use most of her power... maybe even all... but she was going to do some serious healing... and kick some serious evil butt. She closed her eyes and sensed how much power she had. Amazingly enough, she still had some left over from the orb.  
  
  
"Harry?" She asked softly. Harry gave a soft moan. "This might sting a little, but it will fix you up." She placed her hands on his mangled leg and he twitched. Meagan closed her eyes and had the power that the orb had left in her seep into Harry's wound. Harry gritted his teeth and strained his muscles. It was almost as painful as the Crucio curse.  
  
  
Meagan's skin was paling. She now drew her breaths in shuddering gasps. Harry's leg eased as the pain grew less and less and Meagan's face went more and more pale. When the leg had finally healed, Harry opened his eyes and looked at it. It had returned to normal. Meagan, as pale as you could get with a green tinge in her cheeks, fell to the ground.  
  
  
Everyone, by now, was asleep. Harry scrambled off the bed and leaned beside his wife. "Meagan!" He choked. He put her into his bed. "You'll be okay." She said, with a weak smile as she clutched Harry's arm. Harry laid her down. "I'm okay," He said, his forehead wrinkled in worry, "But don't kill yourself over me."  
  
  
Meagan only gave him a look. "You're much more important than me..." She said, and then fainted. Harry knew that there nothing could be done but wait, so he sat there, silent tears pouring down his face.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Bellum stroked Cate's hair. Her heart was pounding at the words her father had said. I'm sorry Catie... I'm sorry Catie... I'm sorry Catie... The words rang through her ears, torturing her. No one... No one... Had ever said sorry to her... not once. Not like Sirius had done just then.  
  
  
And then... and then... she had cut him... her own father... She sobbed into Bellum's shoulder. Her mascara dripped down her face in a black mess but she didn't seem to care.  
  
  
She sniffed and sat up. "I think I'll be okay now." She said in a strangled voice. Bellum nodded and left the room to leave Cate to sit and stare at the wall.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
A week had gone by and Harry still paced in the hospital. His eyes were bloodshot and he was pacing back and forth. Meagan was still out of it. Marykate looked a little green, herself. Sirius stroked Lizzie's hair, staring blankly at the wall. Hermione was patting Harry's back and Jeremy and Ron were sitting on the couch, sleeping.  
  
  
Harry had bags under his eyes. He put his face in his hands. Meagan had never been knocked out for this long before. What if she was... dying?  
  
  
"What's my time?" Croaked a voice from behind them. Jeremy sat up and hit his head against Ron's. Harry whirled around, knocking Hermione over in the process. Sirius fell off the couch. Lizze hit her head on the wall and Marykate gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
  
"It's about time you woke up. It's been a week!" Said Marykate, shaking her head. "A record." Meagan replied with a wiry smile. They laughed. "I win. You said that you'd never be out for a week." Chirped Marykate. Meagan laughed. The color was returning to her cheeks, as if laughing was the cure.  
  
  
Meagan waved her hand and a bag appeared in Marykate's hands. Marykate counted out ten Galleons. "The exact amount, just as you said seventeen years ago." She said, grinning from ear-to-ear. Meagan laughed again, her skin color returning to normal. She jumped out of bed and spread out her arms, stretching her tattered robes.  
  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
  
At this, everyone laughed. Just then, Ridere and Ferre walked back into the room after being to the bathroom. Ferre jumped into Ridere's arms with a little squeak. Ridere fell into the trash bin, making everyone laugh harder. He dropped Ferre and stood up, the bin stuck to his behind. Meagan fell onto Harry, who was leaning against the wall for support. Ron had slipped to the floor. Jeremy was now hanging onto the couch's arms. Sirius had put his head on his knees and Lizzie, who was rolling around on the couch, squashed Sirius.  
  
  
Meagan reached into her pocket and pulled out a sapphire. Almost all heads turned. Meagan closed her eyes and thought.  
  
  
"Hello!" Michael said, grinning up at them from the sapphire. Meagan grinned back at him. "Hi-lo, Michael." She said, smiling. "Helga says I can return anytime I want, since, you know, I'm Hufflepuff's heir." Michael stated. "I thought I was." Said Jeremy, perplexed. "You're her blood heir. Helga created me." Michael corrected. "I think I'll stay up her for a little while more, so as to see my `deceased' friends." He said, turning to Meagan. "Kay-tay." She said. This was clearly her form of saying, "Okay."  
  
  
The sapphire went blank. Harry took Meagan in his arms and kissed her. Meagan, grinning against his lips, kissed back.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"You're getting fat." Bellum said one morning at breakfast. Shocked at what her husband had just said, Cate dropped her wand, making the knives fall with a clatter to the ground. "What?" She snapped, her eyes flashing. Bellum grimaced and said nothing.  
  
  
Cate looked down at her stomach. She made a face of disgust. It was true, she was getting a little round. She patted her stomach saw that it was pretty big... How could she not of noticed.  
  
  
"I'll go to a magic nurse's office, there's one in this town." Cate said, making a face. Bellum nodded. "I'll come too." He said.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Cate waited at the office. She drummed her nails on her knee. "-------, Catherine!" said the secretary. Cate got gracefully to her feet and strode into the office. Bellum waited outside. He put his dirty shoes on the coffee table. The secretary made a disgusted face.  
  
  
Bellum picked up a magazine and began to read and then, after a few minutes, fell asleep.  
  
  
Well, he didn't get a good start of the day. Enough said.  
  
  
"Bellum!" Cate shrieked in a strangled voice, coming out of the office. Bellum gave a snort and woke up. She looked shocked. That's a first... Bellum thought. No... She looked horrified. "Whassamatter?" Bellum asked.  
  
  
"I'm-I'm-I'm-!"  
  
  
"You're WHAT?"  
  
  
"Pregnant!"  
  
  
Bellum stood shock still. Had he heard correctly?  
  
  
"I'm ruined!" Wailed Cate, "All that work I did to get to number one.... Gone! I can't do it like-like this!"  
  
  
The doctor came out of his office. "Abortion is an option." He said, taking off his latex gloves. Cate sniffed. Abortion is an option... She thought. 


	35. The Past is a Shadow that will Follow Us...

(A/N: Here it is: The dramatic ending... I hope you liked reading along! Don't forget to read the sequel! **Author currently can't remember the name... but will figure it out!** Oodles of happiness is wished towards the few good souls that reviewed, and my co-writer HpGrl(also known as Meagan) So sad to say goodbye, but it is the end...)  
  
Chapter 35  
  
The Past is a Shadow that Will Follow us Around  
  
  
  
  
Cate stood there. Bellum's jaw dropped. Well, he had almost expected it. But it was still rather shocking. Cate glared at all the staring people. But then she turned to Bellum.  
  
  
"Oh no... Don't you look at me like it was all MY fault!" he said, reading the look she gave him. "We were both... Um... Part of it...."  
  
  
Cate ignored him and turned to the doctor. "How far along am I?"  
  
  
"Erm... About 2 or 3 months..." The doctor said, a little scared of her.  
  
  
"Abortion won't be an option. I wish to keep my baby." Is she had let Sirius live, she could let her own child live. That was what she thought on this matter. Bellum looked relieved at this. They were keeping their child, though he noticed Cate referred to it as "her" child. It was his too... He smiled nervously, and attempted to put his arm around Cate. She pushed him away.  
  
  
"Well, I'll be going." She sniffled. "Home." She apparated on the spot. The doctor turned to Bellum. A hag sneezed in the background, and the chandelier narrowly missed Bellum. Things weren't going his way either. The hag sneezed again,  
  
and a magazine flew up and hit him in the face. "Well, good luck sir, with your wife..." The doctor said. "Be sure to keep her under control. Happy Valentine's day sir!"  
  
  
"You too mate. You too..."  
  
  
The 14th of February was approaching. Bellum sighed. It was the 10th. This wasn't the way he was planning to spend his Valentine's Day. He sighed, just as the old hag sneezed, and appeared back at the farm...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"It'll all work." Dolere said to herself. " I know now that she isn't stable after that mental breakdown at breakfast this morning.  
  
I think I'll win this round. She's-" There was a knock on the door. Bellum let himself in. He didn't look too happy at all. This made Dolere even happier. Perhaps something happened.  
  
  
"You need to get out." He said, looking around the rather empty room with disgust. "We're all sick of you moping around. Go do something."  
  
  
"What are you? My father?" Dolere shot at him.  
  
  
"No... People are going to think you're up to something crafty..."  
  
  
"Well, we ARE up to something... taking over the world!"  
  
  
"Just get out!"  
  
  
"Wanting the house alone again? Something up with the wifey? Just remember this: Children in the dark cause accidents, but it's the accidents in the dark that cause children." She said, and she walked out.  
  
  
But before she was out the doorway, she was hit with a bit of magic. She couldn't move. He had hit her with that stupid invention of his. He carried the little magical things around in his pocket.  
  
  
"What was that you said?" He said, an he snapped his fingers and she could move again.  
  
  
"Are you a little sensitive? Is there something about children by any chance?" Dolere hissed, and Bellum didn't answer. She  
  
grinned. "Oooh.. Are you having a baby? How convenient. Bet you weren't expecting that one..."  
  
  
"Get out before I kill you."  
  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk... I'm going. Enjoy your time alone with Catie dearest..." She said, almost skipping out the door. She was going  
  
someplace quiet. But why did it have to be so cold?  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Cate had changed into loose clothes and wrapped herself in three or so blankets, and was lying in bed, thinking things over. Why did her life have to fall apart? All in a time of 2 days.. Why did it have to happen to her? But she was brought back to reality by a knock on the door.  
  
  
"What do you want?" she moaned. Bellum shuffled in, a little nervous looking.  
  
  
"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"  
  
  
"Oh no... I'm great. Juuuuuuuust peachy. Wonderful. I mean, wouldn't you be?"  
  
  
"Sorry I asked." He said, looking around. He sat on the corner of the bed. "I still love you, nothing has changed, Cate. And I'll  
  
always love you, so don't get any funny ideas, okay?"  
  
  
"I'm the one that should be sorry." Cate sniffled. "I had a breakdown. But... I know it sounds silly and all but... I don't think  
  
I'm ready to me a mummy. I don't what happened to me to happen to my kid."  
  
  
"Well, I'll make sure for you it doesn't. Only the best for our baby." Bellum said, smiling at Cate.  
  
  
"Come here. Just lie here by me. You're the only one I really can trust..."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"How to get rid of Bellum for a few hours?" Dolere said, sitting at the cafe, talking to herself. "He hasn't left the house in a while either, and I doubt he'd leave her alone for a while." She paused to tap her fingers on the table. "Perhaps our enemies Meagan  
  
and Marykate can be of help there. Yes, yes! I know what I'll do now..." She laughed, and a few people hurried out the door of the cafe. They were giving her odd looks and shuffled out. Even the waitresses were. She grabbed her bag, and headed off someplace more private. She was going to the middle of no where. In the van they all sort of owned.  
  
  
Stopping in the middle of a field, she took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and began to write.  
  
  
Dear Sirius Black,  
  
  
  
I have some information that may be of use. I am sure you know of Cate, for she is your daughter. I feel it safer for the  
  
world if she were to discontinue her evil career. I think she has a definite soft spot for you. I believe you can coax her back at this particular moment. After her last meeting with you, she is in a rather interesting state, and I think she can be with held safely.  
  
  
  
This is basically for her own good. You can have your daughter back, and the world will be free of her awful wrath. It would mean she would not kill anyone more, and she'll be Cate again. Not the Dark Angel of Light.  
  
  
  
You are the only one who can talk to her, and I fear if she runs into Meagan anymore, she will go back. She has calmed down slightly, and all her virtues are not evil.  
  
  
  
But I do need the help of Meagan and Marykate. I do not know any of you very well, but I do believe you can handle a man called Bellum Pugnare. Just to keep him out of the way while Sirius talks to Cate. There is also a woman called Facere Flagrare, but I shall handle her. I have it all planned. It would do us good if Meagan and Marykate showed at   
  
the town of Hope, on the date of February 14th in the American State of North Dakota, at 3:00 PM, American Central Standard Time. I'll make sure Bellum shows up someplace, probably the cafe. Sirius, if you are prepared, there is a house about five miles north of the town. It is a regular looking house, it is yellow, and there are two big barns. Cate will probably be in the house, I'd bet you can find her. Show up at the same time Meagan and Marykate are heading around the town.  
  
  
  
Who am I you wonder? If you are having thoughts, or thinking this is a trap, you are wrong. I am Dolere Viruent, a member of the American Ministry's special undercover task force. Some time ago, Cate entered and changed my   
  
previous mission, but now I have the mission to get Cate back to sanity. I'd appreciate it greatly if you could help.  
  
Please respond to this with your answer, as quickly as possible!  
  
  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
  
  
Dolere Viruent.  
  
  
  
She looked it over. It was a short simple letter. Now all she had to hope for was a positive response. She waved her hand, there was no need for owls they were too slow. The letter would arrive any second to where all the good people were.  
  
Now all she had to do was insert her name in the Ministry records, as an agent. Incase anyone checked. That was easy enough. She could tap into the system with her mind. Grabbing a written file from her bag, she paged through it and decided it was a flawless piece of work. So in a file cabinet, in alphabetical order, her fake file appeared.  
  
  
Now she was going to wait. And then once she got a response, hopefully wait for February the 14th to come around....  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Everyone was out of the cramped hospital room, since no one needed to be there anymore. They were all back at cozy Hogwarts, sitting in front of a cozy fire. Then a neat envelop appeared on Sirius's lap.  
  
  
"What is it?" He said, looking at it cautiously. He looked funny, he was still as he looked as a teenager.  
  
  
"A letter, Sirius.... Figure it out..." James commented.  
  
  
"I know that. But who is it from?"  
  
  
"Open it!" Everyone said, leaning closer.  
  
  
"Dear Sirius Black....." Sirius read. He read it all aloud and looked around for an opinion.  
  
  
"I don't know...." Lizzie said.  
  
  
"Well... Even if it is a trap or something, we can manage to get out."  
  
  
Meagan said. "But I can't use my powers for now, if I do, though, it hurts. Maybe I should stay..."  
  
  
"I can't go alone!" Marykate squeaked. "He's that strange man you ran into..."  
  
  
"Well, he didn't seem to dangerous. He didn't hurt me at all."  
  
  
"I could go. In place of Meagan." Jeremy said.  
  
  
"You haven't been around magic long enough though." Meagan added.  
  
  
"I always could..." Ridere said skeptically.  
  
  
"Ahh... You'll do. I'll watch. Marykate, where is that old crystal ball?" Meagan asked.  
  
  
"Who cares?" Sirius said. "Go steal Professor Trelawney's!" Everyone stared, but it worked well enough.  
  
  
"I suppose we should send this woman an answer." Remus said, reading the letter over again. "Here. All you do is, tap your reply and say her name. Sirius you'd better write it..."  
  
  
Sirius grumbled and wrote a reply. Tapping it and saying "Dolere Viruent" it disappeared. Now they were to wait. Marykate, meanwhile, looked her up. It said she as indeed an agent, and fit the description perfectly. She showed everyone, and they agreed it was genuine. Sirius and Elizabeth talked everything out amongst themselves...  
  
  
"Do you really think it'll work Sirius?"  
  
  
"Well, we can hope. I don't know if she'll be too happy to see me again... But this person said she was suffering mentally from our last meeting. All I have is this here scar... Which is still a scab. But I'm fine."  
  
  
"Sirius... Don't underestimate her... And don't overestimate yourself. Those things can lead to a lot of fatal mistakes."  
  
  
"I know, Lizzie." Sirius answered. "What a way to spend Valentine's Day."  
  
  
"I know... Well, we can celebrate it tomorrow if you like."  
  
  
"Switching the holidays? Sounds great!" Sirius grinned. "Just when I thought we had done everything."  
  
  
"Oh, you great prat, it's not a big deal..." Lizzie said, punching him on the arm.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Moping around the house." Cate said, sitting at the table. "That's all I've done the past few days."  
  
  
"Well, that's all you're supposed to do." Dolere said. "What else is there for you to do? Unless you want to risk injury to yourself and your baby."  
  
  
"Thank-you for the lesson on that. But I already read that part." Cate said, brandishing a rather thick book on pregnancy and parenthood. She scowled.  
  
  
It was part of Dolere's plan to keep Cate inside the house and convince her not to go anywhere. She had gotten very good at everything she did. She had discovered something about Facere in her search for records to plant in the Ministry's records...  
  
  
This is how she would keep Facere far away from Cate.  
  
  
"No alcohol..." Cate read... "Drugs... Man life sucks..."  
  
  
"You weren't on drugs, were you?" Facere said with a sideways glance, looking rather worried.  
  
  
"Of course not you shilly sit!" Cate rolled her eyes. "No, I am not..."  
  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
  
At that moment, Cate took off in a dead run for the bathroom, where she gurgled in the toilet. She then passed out. A few steps behind her, Bellum turned his view away, and when he turned back he realized she had fainted.  
  
  
"How much of this do I have to go to..." He groaned, and marched over to Cate and scooped her in his arms. "Straight to bed for you it is..." He kissed her forehead, and went off to read the newspaper. Cate liked to be alone much more the past few days, and he had found that it was best to let her sleep. She was less crabby. So he picked up the paper, propped his feet  
  
up on the opposite end of the couch, making himself comfortable, and began to read the news. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening.  
  
  
"Muggles!" He gasped. They were right out the window, looking in. Rolling off the couch, he went to the door.  
  
  
"Your monthly payment?" the landlord man asked. A few kids, his oldest daughter, Cathy, and her friends Brandon and Tiff were running about the yard. He was afraid to have a kid now... The one he recognized as Tiff-- No, make that Cathy, was giving him strange looks again.  
  
  
"Oh, yes. Sorry, was I late?" He said, grabbing a wad of Muggle money from the drawer next to him.  
  
  
"Where are all your friends?"  
  
  
"Oh... Well, my wife is asleep, and the others are someplace I suppose." He thought this man was really nosy in a rude sort of way. "But I don't really think I can leave her alone too long... So bye." He said that really fast, and shut the door quickly. Then he went to close the shades and read his newspaper in peace... He sighed and opened the Sports Page. But it was interrupted this time by Cate, who made another dash to the bathroom once again. He sighed, laid the paper aside, and jetted off after her.  
  
  
"I'm fine." Cate choked, managing not to pass out this time. "Aww... C'mere." He said, hugging her. "I'm sorry it's you that has to go through all of this."  
  
  
"I'd swap ya anytime." Cate said, taking a deep breath and relaxing in her husband's arms. Bellum sighed. There was no use in going back to his newspaper. He could still lift Cate rather easily, and he carried her; once again, to the bedroom, and this time plopped down on the bed himself. He was careful not to squash her as well.  
  
  
"So do you have any names picked out yet?" he asked.  
  
  
"Well, not really, but I like the name Ethan. Or Jack."  
  
  
"Those are nice... Least a son won't be called anything strange like Bellum.."  
  
  
"Well, your name is certainly original though. Bet there aren't too many Bellum's out there."  
  
  
"I bet not." He laughed a little. "What about a girl's name?"  
  
  
"Hmm.. Maybe Felicity?"  
  
  
"That's a pretty name. Well, we have a while to think about it all you know."  
  
  
"Yes, I know. Well, the situation could always be worse... So I guess I'll be happy with what I have..." Cate said. Then her face left the soft lighthearted state it seemed to be in and turned to a rather hateful expression. "At least I know the father. I'm not 17, pregnant, in a rather abusive insane relationship, and so on..."  
  
  
"Your mum?"  
  
  
"Sadly."  
  
  
"Well, we'll be good parents. Promise?"  
  
  
"Promise."  
  
  
Bellum kissed her on the cheek, not really wanting to get to close to her mouth, after she had finished throwing up that was. But he let her put her head on his chest and drift off to sleep.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Well, Happy Valentine's Day!" Harry said, kissing Meagan softly. "I've got something for you... But it's rather normal. Nothing too magical and all..."  
  
  
"It's beautiful!" said Meagan, ripping off the pink wrapping paper dotted with white hearts. It was a necklace, with a diamond centerpiece. The gold and silver chain was pretty too. She put it on right away and kissed Harry back.  
  
  
It seemed most people had gotten a gift. Sirius had went a little overboard though. The whole great hall was filled with fluttering Cupids, which were mobbing poor Lizzie, who screamed and ducked under a table. Once Sirius finally woke up and decided to go to breakfast he stopped to stare for a few moments, and ran after a n exceptionally fat cupid, which was starting to  
  
aim up on him with an arrow.  
  
  
That was the first laugh of the day. The only one not laughing was Snape, who didn't seem to like the floating pink hearts, nor the fact that a cupid was following him too, though no one sent it after him. If he cared to listen to it though, it had a very rude message thought up by Sirius himself, who decided Snape needed punishing for the detention episode, which of course he did not go to.  
  
  
But that was the only fun part of the day, for they still had the plan for capturing Cate left...  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Dolere sat alone at the cafe, tapping her fingernails on the table. She was wondering when everyone would decide to show up. They were already half an hour late. But finally, they appeared, and she didn't even mind that Meagan wasn't there, it was that revolting Ridere Satis she knew in her childhood.  
  
  
"Hello..." She said, making herself sound a little nervous. "I'm Dolere. You must be Ridere and Marykate. Pleasure."  
  
  
They shook hands promptly, though she let go of Ridere's rather fast.  
  
  
"Okay, well, sorry about this really, but you're kind of babysitting. But it's crucial that you don't let him get back to the house. Or else... Well, you know. It won't work out. Do you understand?"  
  
  
Marykate and Ridere nodded. Dolere had made herself sound very sincere and kind.  
  
  
"Now I must go... tend to other things... Goodbye!"  
  
  
"She's a lot different from when I knew her. She's really quiet attractive now, when we were little she had this-"  
  
  
"That's nice, just be ready..."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Dolere rounded the corner in the house, looking frantic. She discovered Cate was asleep, and Bellum was sitting with the book on parenting, reading intently.  
  
  
"Shhh!" she said, "Trouble at the cafe! Two of those... People that are after Cate showed up... They're lookin' for her."  
  
  
"Erm... Should I get her?"  
  
  
"NO! Think of what they could do to her.. One is Ridere Satis, remember him? That goody-goody kid from school a while back? Can you handle two people. Cate's been a little crabby lately. I think she might lose any battle in her state."  
  
  
"You're right. Where's the cafe again?"  
  
  
This is what she hoped for, and he apparated off to the cafe... She set off to find Facere, and take care of her. Now all Sirius had to do was show up a bit later...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Cate pulled on her usual attire, though the shirt was not half as showy as the old one, though the skirt was. She was just seeing how she looked. Then she heard something.  
  
  
"Who's there?" she called.  
  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and turned the corner. He ran directly into the door that swung open, which Cate had opened coming out of her room. He muttered something, and looked up into the eyes of his daughter, who looked as stunned to see him as he was to see her.  
  
Cate gasped. Sirius gasped. Cate pointed her wand at Sirius's throat. She immediately snapped from her sorry "I'm pregnant and feel sorry for myself" state of being and went back to what she was always like before.  
  
  
"I suppose this is another attempt to show courage and bravery. In other words, foolishness."  
  
  
"No, to show I love you."  
  
  
"I've heard it enough. I'm not going back." Cate said, but her voice wavered slightly.  
  
  
"You still don't believe it, do you?"  
  
  
"Not really."  
  
  
"Well, you are responsible for many lives right now. Do you know exactly how many people that is?"  
  
  
"It is whoever I decide not to kill. Which is the entire population that is living now. I could have, and should have killed you. And here you are again. What pointless point are you trying now to prove?"  
  
  
"My life of course." Sirius went on, ignoring her comment. "I probably should have died or went insane in Azkaban. But no. I'm here now, standing right in front of you. What kept me alive? Thoughts, love. And yes, there were people I thought about more than others. You and your mother were the most thought of. I was determined to get out. Make sure you had a decent father. And also Harry, to make sure he was alive and all still... So really, you are part of the reason I'm here."  
  
  
"So? Do I care?" Cate snapped. In truth, she did care, and was beginning to think about things.... Then suddenly she felt like she was going to hurl again. She was looking a bit green.  
  
  
"And your mother, she wouldn't be here."  
  
  
"But if I weren't here, she'd be living her life."  
  
  
"But she would have had an awful life. Trapped with... that man... and all. And the baby's life too. And I'm sure it effects everyone."  
  
  
Cate trembled. At the word Baby. She was having one of her own now. She swayed on the spot. Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked him in the eyes. His were identical in every way. She closed her eyes, she couldn't bear it. She was breaking down again.  
  
  
"I'm sorry. In every way I let you down. I'm still sorry. If your life was ruined, I'm sorry. But, are you sorry? For what you have done?" Sirius choked through a few tears. Cate too was starting to cry.  
  
  
Cate didn't answer. She turned around, completely sobbing now. She knew though, she really was a little sorry. She took a seat on the couch and sobbed.  
  
  
"You aren't completely evil." Sirius said.  
  
  
Cate gasped and looked up at him. She pointed her wand at him and shouted something, which he dodged, throwing himself across the room, knocked over by the TV set. By now she was looking just as angry as she did before she had softened a little bit.  
  
  
She raised her wand and grinned, but that didn't happen. Sirius yelled, expecting the worst, but nothing happened. It was like an imaginary force had hit her. There was a flash of light, and Cate was unconscious, but levitating a few feet off the ground, her head slumped. Her hair flowed out behind her, and she glowed more than usual. Then, with a very loud noise and almost blinding flash, she crumpled to the ground.  
  
  
Sirius stared, shielding himself from the light. Was she dead? He certainly hoped not. But she moaned, and clutched at her stomach. She looked up at him, as he was now standing right above her. An eerie green mist hovered about the room, and it seemed to be talking... He was getting out of there fast. But he couldn't leave Cate. She looked as if she were going to die. So he scooped her up in his arms and set off for... Where was he going? He didn't know...  
  
  
Thinking hard, he mumbled a few words from a charm he remembered from a long time ago. He appeared in the Hogwarts basement... If he could make it to the hospital wing... Past Snape's office... He was clear.  
  
  
Cate didn't move, nor look like she was about to. She opened her eyes once, and then they rolled to the back of her head. But she was getting heavy. Very heavy.  
  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk... What are we bringing home now Black?" Snape said. He had gotten rid of the stupid Cupid already. "So this is how you spend your Valentine's Day? Aren't you... ENGAGED? You should know better than this... But you had to bring it home."  
  
  
"Beg pardon?" Sirius barked wheeling around. "You obviously misjudged the situation..."  
  
  
"But your taste isn't bad. She is rather attractive, but I don't think Elizabeth will be too happy. She'll just have to find a better man." Snape stood up straighter.  
  
  
"You think she's some sort of Hooker?" Sirius said, his jaw dropping. "Say, do you remember my daughter, Cate?"  
  
  
"Of course. Didn't she--"  
  
  
"Well, this is Cate. Good day to you too you stupid greasy haired- arse-hole!" Sirius stomped. "I do have something to attend to, and wish to reach the hospital wing before my child dies!"  
  
Snape stared. He didn't know what to do. So he quietly went back to hide office to think about things... But that left Sirius to hurry off to the Hospital wing. He kicked open the door and huffed in, laying ate delicately on the bed.  
  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" Madam Pomfrey said. "Not another one! How many people are going to get hurt. What's the matter?"  
  
  
"I think she lost her powers. I think the good settled in a bit more, and her body couldn't handle it all."  
  
  
"She's barely alive! This is another expensive visit to the hospital... Quickly, Quickly!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"YOU!" Ferre spat, catching sight of Bellum.  
  
  
"YOU!" Bellum spat, with equal hatred. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
  
"I live here!"  
  
  
"Just visiting?"  
  
  
That didn't cut it. Bellum was in an angry rage, and so was Ridere. The two hated each other. Ever since school days. The curses were flung back and forth, two people against one. But Bellum knew better curses.  
  
  
"Ha!" he shouted, hitting Ridere with an unknown curse. It was one of those odd things he had invented, like a bomb, but it threw a random curse. He shrugged, pleased with it's effect, and tossed one at Marykate, who caught it before it exploded and tossed it back. It exploded in mind-air, and a jet black could engulfed them all. "Ahh! It burns!"  
  
  
Marykate was shrieking too. Fumbling around in his pockets, Bellum tossed something different and the smoke disappeared. He threw curses at Marykate until he had nothing left in his pockets. Then he broke out his wand.  
  
  
"So tell me, why ARE you here?" he said, before preparing to curse her too.  
  
  
"No reason." She said, and a chair whizzed around Bellum's head, narrowly missing him.  
  
  
"DOLERE!" He suddenly gasped. "That horrible lying wench! What has she done? Tell me please?!"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Cate!" he gasped again. "Sorry to leave you all hanging, but I have to run. Emergency! Farewell!"  
  
  
He apparated on the spot, appearing at the house, which was empty. It was a mess though, as if there was a struggle. He yelled a few times, and his eyes flashed. He'd just pieced everything together. Now he had to find Dolere. And Facere.  
  
  
"Cattttttttteee! NOOOO!" he yelled one more time. There was no telling what had happened to her. But first he was going to punish Dolere. He couldn't get her with a curse, but Muggle weapons worked just as well... From the nightstand, he grabbed a long knife and a loaded gun.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"What's wrong with you Dolere?" Facere screamed.  
  
  
"You double-crosser. Right from the beginning. Never were on our side at all. Ministry Member... I'm sure they'll miss you. What a loyal undercover you were. For all those years." She had a gun pointed at Facere's head. She was looking rather possessed.  
  
  
Giving Dolere a sharp kick, she made a mad grab for the gun, but she was shot on the arm. Dolere shrieked, and turned around, to face Bellum, who was also armed. He wasn't going to waste his time. He pulled the trigger before Dolere had a chance to react. He had hit her somewhere in the middle, and blood splattered everywhere.  
  
  
"You should have known better." He muttered. He hoped she died. He really did. She had double crossed Cate. "Facere, you okay?"  
  
  
"Mm-hmm..." Facere muttered, clutching her left arm. "We can't go back. She's probably told Mors."  
  
  
"Right. Where are we going then?"  
  
  
"Well, to find your wife. And get my arm fixed. What about-"  
  
  
"She can die. I hope she does too. After that plot..."  
  
  
"I hope your baby is okay. I really do." Facere said, her eyes softening. She was a considerable amount different than the pry maniac she seemed to be. "Me too." Bellum choked, in what was barely a whisper. "Me too."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Cate had been examined by many doctors already. She still hadn't moved, and she was going even paler than she had turned. She was getting ghost white. The lead doctor entered the room, he was well known and had many medals and awards.  
  
  
"We've examined her." He sighed. "No telling when she's waking up, or coming back to life. But I must inform you about her condition."  
  
  
"Go on." Lizzie sniffled, a box of tissues next to her was half used up already. She clutched Sirius's hand tightly.  
  
  
"Well, physically, she is... perfect. Here genes happened to line up perfectly. No physical flaws at all, she could run a mile and not break a sweat, and she's perfectly toned in every way. But mentally... is another story. The result of a bad childhood altered her mind. She's only 17 and has reached a rather genius-like level, but she won't think like normal people. It's a disorder. There are no other cases reported, but I highly suspect another case is Voldemort himself. But her mind is unstable. She may never be completely stable. And-"  
  
  
The doctor was interrupted. The door had swung open. A man who looked as if was put through cyclone winds and all the other nice messy stuff that caused you to look rather distressed.  
  
  
"Bellum!!!" Ridere shouted, throwing himself at him. Bellum gave him a look of disgust and stepped over him.  
  
  
"I believe I have not introduced myself properly." Bellum glared, brushing down his messy brown hair. "Bellum Pugnare... Private agent."  
  
  
No one said a thing. He sighed, and looked to Cate. He closed his eyes and continued on, so he wouldn't be attacked. "I have been a private agent since I was 4. I was trained. Myself and Facere Flagrare. She acted as my older sister, and she knew what to do. I was rather... gifted in the art of acting, I suppose you could call it. At least it had Mors Vox's clan of Frenchmen fooled."  
  
  
"What is your relation to all of this?"  
  
  
"Well, you see, this was my case, far before Cate walked in." He cast a look to Sirius. "Sorry you all think me evil, but really, I'm as good as the rest of you. Look me up."  
  
  
"Well, have a seat young man." Sirius said. "How does this directly concern you."  
  
  
But Bellum wasn't listening to Sirius. He pulled up a chair, as close to Cate as possible and started to question the doctor. "Is she okay?" he asked frantically. "Is whatever it is bad?"  
  
  
"Well, there's no telling."  
  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
  
"Hold it a second!" Sirius said, standing up and asking the question that was suddenly on everyone's mind after Bellum's last sentence. "Baby? She's... Cate is.. My daughter... Is... pregnant?!!!?"  
  
  
"Yes. Haven't you noticed?" Bellum sighed and rolled his eyes. Everyone stared at him. He patted Cate's belly softly and smiled.  
  
  
"I take it you're the father then?" Meagan asked carefully.  
  
  
"Of course!" Bellum almost shouted. " I also happen to be her husband..." He said, and dug around in another pocket in his robes and pulled out a ring. He slipped it on Cate's left ring finger and stared at her lovingly.  
  
  
"Well, your child seems fine, as long as she's still alive. She's three months along by the way. If you didn't know already."  
  
  
It was an interesting picture. Everyone was a good distance away from Bellum, who was getting a few odd looks. Especially from Sirius and Elizabeth. It seemed to scare them.  
  
  
"So how long have you been married?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
  
"Since December 28th." Bellum answered rather pleasantly. He counted out months on his fingers. "That's... Almost 2 months now."  
  
  
"I see. We're a couple too. Only married a few days later." Harry said, indicating Meagan. He as trying to be friendly, but Meagan didn't take an instant liking to Bellum. She didn't really want to be there. It made her sort of nervous. But she threw on a fake smile anyways.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
It was a few days before Cate woke up, and it was quite the event. Her eyes flashed open, and she sat straight up, looking around. She screamed loudly and shortly, before Bellum cupped his hand over her mouth. She was breathing rather fast.  
  
  
"Where.. Am... I?!" Cate yelled, looking around. "What happened?"  
  
  
"The hospital. You're fine Cate. It's all going to work out." Bellum said, a little agitated that everyone had backed away and looked to him to explain. "Let us alone for a second, will you please?"  
  
  
Everyone raced to the door. Cate burst into tears, and sobbed into her husband's shoulder. She knew what happened. While she was out cold, something in her head tapped into her brain, telling her she was good again. Bellum explained what Dolere had set up, and that yes, the baby was still fine.  
  
  
She hugged him, and kissed him once on the cheek, and laid back down to sleep....  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"That was one of the most interesting things..." Godric Gryffindor commented. "At least I think we convinced her."  
  
  
"Hopefully." Rowena Ravenclaw added.  
  
  
"Well, I'm sure you did." Hufflepuff sighed.  
  
  
"Sanity is back... for now...." Slytherin added.  
  
  
The founders had done something to alter it all. They caused Cate's powers to backfire, and convinced her she was good. That was why she was asleep so long. She had needed convincing. It was a simple plan, but had worked well... at last for a while...  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"What's happening here?" Facere said, suddenly appearing. No one knew where she came from. "What happened to Bellum? Did he explain?"  
  
  
"Yeah." Sirius said blankly. Facere had been off for a few days, clearing her title with the American Ministry and explaining every detail to them.  
  
  
"Sirius..." Elizabeth said suddenly, grabbing Sirius's arm so tightly it was painful.  
  
  
"What Lizzie darling?"  
  
  
"My water just broke." Sh had gone white, and was breathing rapidly.  
  
  
"Oh God! DOCTOOOOOOOOOORRR!" he shouted.  
  
  
"Hey you two! Lizzie's in labor!" James shouted through the door.  
  
  
Cate sat up, and Bellum helped her along, she still wasn't too steady on her feet. Sirius and Lizze had disappeared. It was part of the technology in the hospital. People in need of help appeared in the correct room.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Everyone had gone to sleep in the waiting room. Cate and Bellum were asleep on the couch, taking up all the room. Everyone else was left to find the most comfortable chair or spot on the floor there was. When Sirius finally opened the doors to announce some news, no one woke up. They had all had a long past few days. He grinned and magnified his voice...  
  
  
"TWINS!!!" He shouted. Cate and Bellum fell off the couch, Meagan and Harry off their chairs, and everyone else jolted awake to stare at him. "A boy and a girl! Brynn and Bryce... Though I didn't choose the names! Don't look at me that way!!!"  
  
  
Cate responded to this by going back to sleep, while everyone else looked awake. Cate talked to anyone but Bellum. She liked to sit in dark corners and sulk around. That never changed much. She was mentally scarred forever.  
  
  
The twins turned out to be very adorable indeed. But they were examined by doctors too, to see if they had many things in common with Cate, no one wanted another evil Black running around.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Dolere still lived. She was out to get everyone. Especially Bellum and Cate. But she never made a move for at least 20 years after the entire ordeal...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Sirius and Elizabeth were married of course, a few months later, and much to Cate' horror, she the maid of honor. Meagan was a bridesmaid, and Cate didn't seem thrilled that she had to appear in the wedding looking very pregnant of course, and at that alongside Meagan. But she did it. Sirius had actually taken a liking to his new son-in-law, and Bellum was a groomsman. James of course was best man. There was a dance, which everyone but Meagan talked Cate into staying for. She didn't dance, but spent most of her time sitting down beside her husband.  
  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom." She said, squirming.  
  
  
"Go then." Bellum said, kissing her before she left.  
  
  
Cate's intention was more to run into Harry though, than to go to the bathroom. She cornered him and looked him in the eye, with a rather evil glint in hers.  
  
  
"There's something that bothers us both. I can tell. They day I left, well, you do know. It's always bothered me, and I say we get on with our lives and never speak to each other again."  
  
  
"Well, erm, that's a good plan." Harry said, taking a step sideways. Truthfully, he had still liked Cate a little, but he had never loved her. He'd never love her, like he loved Meagan, and Cate would never love him liked she loved Bellum.  
  
  
"Well, I'll make it quick and painless, but it's just gotta be done." She said. She kissed him quickly, spit on the ground, spit again, and made a disgusted face and faced Harry. "Yuck. But now I can go on with my life and forget you. Oh, and I suppose I apologize for almost killing you too."  
  
  
"Hey, no problem, I enjoy almost dying." He said with a sarcastic tone. But Cate had rushed to the bathroom, probably to rinse off her mouth. It wasn't a bad idea, but Harry did the same and felt like a load had been taken off his back...  
  
  
THE END  
  
(And oh yes, I figured out the sequel's name: Harry Potter and Voldemort's Heir. Look for it posted soon! --Cathykcool) 


End file.
